


To love and be loved by me

by dreamdictator (DreamDictator)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 75,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDictator/pseuds/dreamdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Stark is an exiled prince searching for the road that will lead him back into his father's good graces by taking on quests and challenges all across the land, but always with the help of his trusted (if a bit too cheeky) pageboy, Jarvis. </p><p>Loki Odinson is a disgraced prince being punished, locked away in a tower, for (nearly) starting a war between his father's kingdom and that of a newly allied kingdom where his brother's betrothed resides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A play of hopes and fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kytt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytt/gifts).



> First, let it be known that this fic is intended for Kytt, who challenged, bribed, and inspired me to write it. 
> 
> Secondly, I have not written fanfiction in *years* and my last attempt was unfinished. 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure how long this will be and the rating is sure to change with chapters to come, but I hope you all enjoy. Critiques and comments are always more than welcomed.
> 
> (Note: Most characters will show up in the chapters to follow.)

"I just don't understand, Jarvis. I mean, I get it, I do. I can be disrespectful, irresponsible, uncaring, -" Tony went off on his rant and was quickly cut off by Jarvis, his page boy. "Immature, self serving, egotistical, spoiled..." Jarvis said in his clipped tone. "Alright, smart ass, I get it, stop trying to help." Tony glared from atop his horse.

"My apologies, sire, I thought we were listing your many assets." Jarvis' voice took on its sarcastic monotone as he guided Tony's horse, Happy, through a very tight gathering of trees that surrounded them. Tony had the reigns in a white knuckle grip but was doing nothing to actually control the horse.

"Jarvis, remind me again why we couldn't just travel in a carriage or wagon or anything else other than this stupid beast." Tony complained not for the first time. Happy snorted and shook his head, as if it understood the insult, and Tony apologised, stroking his mane. “Sorry, buddy, I didn’t mean that.”

Jarvis and he had been traveling across the land for three months now. On horse back. In the summer. Sometimes Tony could almost forget that all his quests weren't just for fun.

"Because, sire, your father exiled you and told you you could only go home once you've proven yourself worthy. At which point you decided it was best to travel through the forest in search of the one thing that would make you worthy. A wagon or carriage would be unwise in a dense forest." And sometimes he couldn't forget. Jarvis brought him up to a clearing and helped Tony off his horse. "Yes, well, thank you for reminding me, Jarvis. I almost forgot."

Tony looked at his surroundings, taking in the field of wild flowers before him. The hot summer day made his light tunic stick to his sweat damp skin in a most unsavoury way. He wasn't completely sure just how far away from home he was and didn't worry too much, Jarvis knew and that's all that mattered. Tony worried his lip between his teeth and got lost in thoughts of his father, his Royal Highness King Howard. _Asshole_ , Tony thought bitterly.

Jarvis tied off Happy and turned towards Tony. "Sire, I've unpacked dinner for you. I shall return shortly with fresh water. Is there anything else you'd like?" Tony kept his back towards Jarvis as his mind clouded with negative memories of the last time he was face to face with his father. The hot, humid air made it difficult to think and he could already feel his cotton pants sticking to his legs, further spoiling his already negative mood.

“No, Jarvis. Go, I’ll be here.” Tony said, bringing his fingers up to his mouth thoughtfully. “Very well, sire. I’ll return shortly.” Jarvis knew it was best to give his master some space; he could see the storm clouds gathering in Tony’s head and was secretly grateful to be away for a bit.

Tony let himself fall back against the tree that Happy was tied to, the meager shade doing nothing to keep the heat away and his dark, sweaty hair stuck to his temples and the back of his neck. He unwrapped the dinner that Jarvis left behind. Two slices of only slightly stale bread, a piece of cured meat and a slightly over ripened peach. He sneered at the bread, poked at the meat and decided that the peach was the lesser of three evils.

He pressed his fingers into the soft flesh of the peach. _Unworthy and unfit…Fuck you King Howard, who are you to say I’m unworthy._ Tony stopped squishing the peach only when he felt the sticky juice run down his hand. He glared at the sticky trail the juice left behind. “Fuck you. Fuck you a million times over.” Tony spat, taking his anger out on the poor, mangled peach. He bit into it, letting negative thoughts sweep him away.

It wasn’t until he accidentally bit into the peach pit that he stopped, angrily wiping at the juice that had dribbled down his chin. He got up and threw the pit at an unsuspecting squirrel that squeaked and made a mad dash up a tree. Tony paced angrily, running his fingers through his hair and tugging at it in frustration.

“How am I unfit, your royal assholness?! Is it because I took your wife from you? That wasn’t my fault! You pushed her away. You pushed both of us away with your obsession with wars and allies and fuck knows what else. Mother just wanted one hour…one hour per week. I just wanted you two happy again. But that wasn’t enough, was it?!” He panted and shouted.

“It’s not my fault I got sent into battle completely sleepless. It’s not my fault the armor you gave me failed. It’s not my fault the healers couldn’t fix the wound…It’s not my fault she was able to fix me!” By the time he was done he had screamed himself hoarse and was on his knees, his chest heaving. He bit his lip as he fought back tears.

Happy moved slowly towards him and nudged Tony’s shoulder with his muzzle, snuffling at him. Tony sat back, ignoring the tears he could still feel running down his face, and hugged Happy’s face to him, stroking down the side. He leaned his cheek against Happy’s muzzle as his heart slowed its heavy beating. His heart, Tony pressed a hand over his chest, feeling the scar through his tunic. _Damn it all._

He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing away the images that his mind kept springing up on him. He hadn’t even noticed that he was no longer alone until he heard Jarvis rustling about as he came in through the tree line.

Tony knew that Jarvis could move silently, it’s why Tony had picked him to travel with. He moved without being seen nor heard and that made Jarvis perfect for gathering information. But Tony was glad for the warning. He hastily wiped at his face before standing up and turning towards his ever faithful page boy.

Jarvis eyed Tony carefully, his blue eyes locking with Tony’s brown eyes for a second. “I see you didn’t finish dinner.” He said simply. Tony snorted and shook his head. “I felt generous and decided to save you the best parts.” The banter was easy and much easier to do than any serious conversation. “Thank you, sire, what would I ever do without you.” Jarvis picked up the bread and meat that Tony had left aside, inspecting it for any bugs. When he was satisfied that the food was not fouled, he put the meat between the two slices of bread and took a bite.

The setting sun’s light filtered through the long flowers, bathing them both in liquid gold. Tony turned towards Jarvis and frowned. “Remind me again why you put up with me? It’s not fame or glory you’re looking for, that’s for damned sure, or you wouldn’t be traveling with **me.** And I doubt it’s my winning personality. Is it my good looks? I know I’m devilishly attractive, and single. Did I mention the fortune behind my name?” Tony grinned at Jarvis who couldn’t help but laugh.

The page boy sobered up, or attempted to since Tony was now making ridiculously over done seductive faces. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and breathed. “No, young prince, I travel with you because you need me to.” He said, finally regaining composure. Tony frowned, clearing his throat and turning away from the blonde. Jarvis sensed his mood shift, how could he not. “But I stay for the company. You are very entertaining, sire.” His voice was hushed and Tony had to turn to look at him then.

“Thanks, Jarvis, you’re not half bad yourself. I’m surprised you don’t have young maidens following you about.” Jarvis grinned and shot Tony a smirk. “That’s because they’re all too busy looking at you, sire.” Tony winked and stood up straight. “How could they not, look at me, I’m practically a god.” “And so modest, as always.” Jarvis quipped.

Tony laughed. “If it’s modesty you’re looking for, you’re with the wrong person.” He pulled his tunic up and over his head as he said this, throwing it at Jarvis’s head. “Yes, I’ve noticed.” Jarvis replied as he pulled the tunic off and turned to place it over Happy’s saddle to air it out. “You mentioned you would be bringing water? And where did you leave Pepper?” Tony questioned, looking around as if the donkey would materialise before him somehow.

“I left her just beyond the tree line; she was over heated and slightly upset at me for having left her behind earlier.” Jarvis frowned towards the tree line and pointed. “She’s just there.” Tony turned and saw the donkey that appeared to be glaring at him. “She doesn’t like me.” He said simply. “Pepper? She loves you, sire. That is how she shows her love.” Jarvis handed Tony a full waterskin. Tony took it, drinking from it straight away. He hadn’t realised just how thirsty he was until the cool stream water touched his parched lips.

Jarvis drank from his own waterskin, his eyes on the ground the whole time. “Sire, have you thought of what we ought to do next?” He asked tentatively, he knew asking this could make for a foul mood. Tony turned to him, water dripping down his chin and on to his bare chest. He gulped and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I don’t know, Jarv. I…I’ve done everything that I could think of that the old man could possibly want and yet I get no news of being allowed home. Hell, I doubt there is anything I could d- well, no that’s a lie. I’m sure he’d be very happy if I came home with a wife- But can you even begin to imagine that? Me, married? The mere thought makes me want to vomit. No, don’t look at me like that, Jarvis. I know you keep thinking that there must be someone out there that can tame me or whatever, but no. Me and commitment…and no…just no.” Jarvis was used to Tony’s whip lashed conversations and simply sighed and shook his head.

“Have you thought that maybe, your father simply might want you happy?” Jarvis said, putting on his best ‘I mean no harm’ look so Tony wouldn’t get too upset. Tony’s shoulders stiffened and he shoved the cork back into his waterskin. “If he wanted me happy, Jarvis, he would just let me be and simply accept me. As for what we’ll do next, I think we’ll follow this forest over the hills, we haven’t explored that area.” It wasn’t really a suggestion and Tony did not leave room for argument.

He turned away from Jarvis and unpacked his bedroll, deciding on the spot that he wanted to sleep under the stars. Jarvis bit back a heavy sigh and unpacked his own sleeping things. He bit his lip to keep from commenting when Tony reached for a bottle of wine. While Tony and Jarvis were on friendlier terms, Tony was still his superior in many ways. No matter how immature and irresponsible he might be at times.

“If that will be all, sire.” He said quizzically. “That will be all Jarvis.” Tony said without giving him a second glance. He laid himself out on his bedroll, pillowing his head on his arm as he took a large swig form the wine. Jarvis set his own bedroll near Happy; he took his boots off and lied down. Sleep wouldn’t come until he knew Tony was fast asleep, and certainly not before making sure Tony didn’t end up drowning in either wine or his own vomit. It had happened once and neither of them chose to talk about it again.

Tony knew Jarvis was awake, he knew Jarvis worried. He wanted to send Jarvis away, have him go home. It seemed unfair to have the young page trail him on his blind quest for something that could not be found. But not so unfair that Tony would actually send him home. No, Tony was far too selfish for that. He needed Jarvis because Jarvis knew everything. Tony didn’t know how Jarvis knew everything, he simply did. He wouldn’t doubt it if Jarvis already knew a way for Tony to find his way into Howard’s good graces and was just waiting for Tony to figure out on his own.

The mostly empty wine bottle fell from Tony’s slack grip and rolled away. Jarvis waited a few minutes, listening to Tony’s even breathing before finally letting himself fall asleep. He made a mental note to drop subtle hints about a new quest towards the sea side. He didn’t know for sure what was there, but he had a good feeling about it.


	2. Proud Evening Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki awakens on the first anniversary of his punishment to singing birds, an over cheery handmaid, and an impending visit from his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that are deciding to continue on this journey, I thank you. I've got to say that I haven't been this excited about writing fanfiction in a long time and I thank Kytt for that. I would also apologise for the length of this chapter but I'm simply not sorry.
> 
> Aren't you glad I'm posting so quickly? I sadly can't promise that this will be the norm, in fact it's really strange that I've had time to write this much at all. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Loki opened his green eyes to a sun filled room and birds singing at the opened window. He cursed under his breath, taking his pillow and throwing it at the birds, making them chirp indignantly and fly off in a shower of feathers. A small smile threatened to appear on his lips but it disappeared before it could make a proper appearance. Today marked one year.

One year, 2 hours, 28 minutes and some odd seconds to be exact. Loki closed his eyes and tried to will away the memories of his demise. Even with the warm sunlight that filled the room, the cold, dead weight that had blossomed in his chest just a year ago still chilled him.

A shuddering gasp ripped through his slim frame as he fought against the onslaught of emotions. Bitter tears fell from the corners of his eyes and rolled into his black hair as he succumbed to the now foolish memories of someone he hardly recognised anymore.

_"Brother! Look, the first of her caravan is here!" Thor boomed excitedly as he pointed at a wagon that was entering the gates. He pulled Loki by the elbow and hugged him. "Is it not good news, brother?" He asked as he stepped back and frowned at the blank expression on Loki's face._

_Loki straightened himself, smoothing down his clothes where they had wrinkled from Thor's embrace before looking up at him. "Of course, it is the most joyous of tidings." A fake smile easily slipping into place and Thor was none the wiser. Keeping the smile on was harder to do and Loki had to feign interest in the excitement going on in the courtyard bellow._

_“She does come with quite the arrangement of people, doesn’t she…” Loki murmured as he spotted a handmaid that just bumped into one of the guards and then stumbled away, only to fall on her rear end. Loki snorted and turned back to Thor. “So you are excited about this stranger you are to marry”_

_Thor stiffened beside him. “Brother, we have had this conversation before. It is an honour for me to be able to help father this way. Just think, one of the kingdoms of Midgard will be our ally and we’ll be that much closer to unifying the three islands. Maybe one day you’ll also have the honour of helping this way.”_

_Loki had to bite down on his tongue to keep from verbally lashing his brother. “One can only hope.” Thor took this as a sign of good faith and turned towards the throne room where Odin awaits for him so that they may greet their guests._

_“You might be able to fool your brother, but I am not so easily fooled, young prince.” A shadowy figure appeared behind Loki, making him laugh._

_“Why Sif, my most cherished of the bumbling group of idiots my darling brother insists on keeping around. How may I be of disservice?” Loki turned to look at Sif from head to toe, grinning wickedly at her._

_“For once, sorcerer, you may be of some service. Your special talents are needed in an endeavour that could be of some benefit to you, if only for entertainment value.” Sif circled Loki and then turned her back to him to look out over the courtyard, smirking at herself._

_Loki moved swiftly and silently behind her. He pressed the tip of his knife to the side of her ribs and hissed in her ear. “Mind your tone, warrior. You may outrank me in battle, but I outrank you in everything else. Do not forget, I am your prince first and foremost. Now smile at my brother so he does not think anything is amiss.” He waved and smiled down at Thor from behind Sif, further pressing his knife and drawing a gasp from her._

_The warrior mimicked the action briefly before Loki stepped back and turned her forcibly. He gripped her elbow painfully and brought her to her knees before him, smirking at her. “Now, let’s try that again, shall we?” He smiled sweetly down at Sif, the tip of his knife pressing against her throat and his free hand coming up the back of her head to grip her hair._

_“Sire,” Sif begin, swallowing convulsively only to feel the knife bite into her skin, “I apologise for my horrible behaviour.”  Loki pulled her hair, forcing her head back. Sif gasped and looked up at Loki. “I will try my best to not upset you so again.” Loki dragged his knife across her throat ever so slowly, leaving behind a red welt._

_“It would benefit you to never turn your back on me again, Sif.” Loki’s tone was tender but his eyes flashed dangerously. Sif tried her best to nod with Loki still gripping her hair tight. It wasn’t until Loki let go of her and took a step back that she relaxed. He watched her as she found composure before she stood again._

_“Now tell me, what is this endeavour you spoke of.” His voice once again casual, if a bit snide. Sif leaned her elbows against the balcony, remembering Loki’s threat about turning her back to him, and looked over at the courtyard. “Your brother’s betrothed is to arrive any minute; you cannot honestly lead me to believe that your highness will be playing nicely throughout her visit.” She said matter of factly._

_Loki stepped next to her, keeping some distance if only for decorum. “Do not pretend to know what I will or will not do, warrior.” Loki’s tone went poisonous. “But as it stands, I do have plans for the ever kind Princess Jane Foster.” He looked at Sif, his tone promising her many a mischievous deed. Sif smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry, Sif, I have not forgotten you. In fact, you are a pivotal part in my little game. I will need a diversion to get the Princess alone and away from your beloved.”_

_Sif turned pale and looked away. “I believe the young prince is mistaken.” She said angrily. “I do not have a beloved.” Loki laughed at this and shook his head. “Now, Sif, are you calling your prince a **liar**?” He looked at her, noticed the deep blush that was quickly reddening her face. _

_“No, sire, I did not intend to call you a liar. I simply meant that you were misinformed.” Sif glared, her hazel eyes boring holes into Loki’s bright green ones. Loki shrugged and humoured her. “Yes, that must have been it, of course.” She relaxed once more, the tension disappearing from her face._

_“Come, Sif. We have much to plan for tomorrow’s grand feast.” He took her arm in his and guided her towards his chambers. “Do you still have that spare armour of Thor’s lying about? I’m going to need it…”  
  
…The feast came with lots of noise, lots of food and plenty more mead. Thor and his group of friends sat around one end of the hall, making merry while Odin spoke to Princess Jane’s chaperones. The young princess had been glancing at Thor, who wore his recently shined armour, every few minutes, blushing deeply when he caught her doing so. Loki nearly vomited into his soup._

_Thor’s great booming laughter could be heard throughout the hall and it made Loki’s teeth grind. He took a sip of wine, deciding to forgo eating all together. He kept an eye on the Princess, watching as she finished her own dinner and excused herself with one of her handmaids to take a walk through the gardens if Odin would allow a guard to accompany them. Sif just happened to be walking by and offered herself as tour guide._

_Loki grabbed his cup and went to stand behind Thor. As to be expected, Thor ended up bumping into him, causing wine to spill down his front. “Brother! My apologies, I did not see you there. You always move so silently.” Thor tried to help but only managed to spill more of Loki’s wine. Loki pushed his hands away and sighed heavily. “It’s alright, Thor. Thor! Stop. I’ll simply go change." Loki made to step back, but one of the warriors three grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back.  
  
"Yes, go and get dolled up for us, Loki. We all know how much you like that." Fandral snarled, making sure only Loki could hear him. Loki turned to look at him, tearing his arm out of Fandral's grip. "You will do well to keep your distance, Fandral. We are not equals and I will not hesitate to put you in your place." Loki's eyes shone bright for a second and Fandral yelped and jerked up off his seat, as if burned. Loki stormed out, leaving Fandral to find the burn on his ass. _

_The encounter left Loki a bit shaken and very much upset. He hated Fandral, more than any of them combined. Even more than Sif. If he let himself think on it, he didn't hate Sif at all. But Fandral. Who did he think he was speaking to him like that. He stormed out of the hall and found his target just at the edge of the courtyard. He quickly schooled his features and made his way to the trio._

_"Evening, Princess Jane, I am Loki Odinson, Thor's brother. I see you've met our lovely Sif." Loki smiled kindly at the two, ignoring the handmaid, the same one that had fallen over the day before. "Good evening, Prince Loki. I have indeed met Sif, she is most strange. In our kingdom we do not allow women to be warriors." Jane said cautiously, her face turning a light pink and she avoided eye contact with Sif. Loki shot Sif a warning look and shook his head ever so slightly. Sif gave her horrid fake laugh and coughed weakly._

_"Asgard does not allow for women to be warriors either, your highness, but I proved myself more than worthy and many were simply too scared to say no to me." Sif said smoothly. Loki smiled at her before turning to Jane. "I'm terribly sorry to leave you so soon, I'm not feeling too well and sleep will most likely help." He shot Jane his most miserable look. Jane frowned with concern and took a small step towards her handmaid and placed a steading hand on her shoulder. "Oh no, I'm sorry to hear so. I hope you're feeling better by tomorrow. Your brother is sure to miss your presence at the wedding if you're not there." Loki's lip twitched, but he covered it with a hand before turning his attention to Sif._

_"We wouldn't want to upset Thor on his wedding day. Sif, I trust you to take care of the young Princess. My brother has grown fond of her already and I fear for him should something bad happen to her." His words had the desired effect and Jane lowered her gaze and smiled shyly. Sif's eye's narrowed slightly before she turned to smile at the Princess. "Not to fear, her highness is safe with me. You should go rest, sire, you will need to help Thor early for his most memorable day." Loki nodded at her  before bowing to Jane. "Good night, fair Princess, it will be nice to finally have a sister."_

_Jane and Sif smiled at him and watched him. "Shall we?" Sif said, motioning towards the garden entrance. Jane nodded, stepping in first. Her handmaid was right behind her and was about to step when Sif gasped. "Oh, how thoughtless of me! Princess, I'm terribly sorry, I forgot to ask you to bring a warm cloak. You see, the garden is very drafty. Queen Frigga ordered it to be built just so the scent of flowers would fill the courtyard."_

_Princess Jane turned to her handmaid. "Darcy, would you mind terribly bringing me my wool travelling cloak? I would hate to get sick the night just before my wedding. Please, be a dear?" Her overly sweet voice made Sif want to punch her in the face, but instead she turned an imploring look at Darcy,_ what a name! _Darcy bit her lip and looked at Jane. "But I just walked all the way over here. Oh, fine, I'll go. But you owe me!" Darcy poked the Princess on the chest and left to search for the travelling cloak.  
  
"She's just very excited to be here." Jane said to Sif in form of excuse as they watched Darcy's retreating form. Sif nodded reassuringly. They waited for over 10 minutes before finally a dark figure came out of the shadows. Jane gave a short, high pitched scream and grasped Sif's arm before covering her face and laughing. "Oh, Prince, you gave me a fright." Her voice shook.  
  
Thor smiled and looked apologetic. "I am sorry, Princess, I did not mean to frighten you. But how are you out here without a cloak? The temperatures in this part of the castle are quite cold. You'll catch your death." He turned and frowned at Sif. "How could you be so irresponsible as to bring her out here like this? What if she caught a cold? Go, bring her a fur." His frown deepened. "Oh, no, it's alright, I don't want to be a bother. Besides, Darcy is fetching my cloak already." She stood between Sif and Thor and was about to say something more when she sneezed.  
  
"Oh..." Was all she managed before she sneezed once more. Thor glared at Sif. "Go find her a fur and some tea. NOW!" Sif didn't need to be told twice. She apologised to Jane and took off running. Thor looked at Jane fondly and stepped closer. He put a hand over hers and frowned. "You are freezing, Princess." His tone of voice now soft again. Jane blushed and stared at his hand. _

_“I…Thor, I think we should go back inside…I thought your eyes were blue?” Jane said softly but made no effort to remove her hand from his. A smile tugged at his lips and he ran his thumb across her wrist as he stepped closer to her. Jane’s breath caught in her throat and she blushed deeper. “I’d like to show you the garden first, fair Princess.” His voice was a bit gruff and his mouth brushed her ear when he leaned in to whisper._

_He put an arm around her and felt her shiver as he walked her into the garden. “Are you really that cold? Maybe we should wait in the service room; there is a fireplace in there.” He guided her without waiting for her response. The service room at the very end of the garden was mostly used by the queen to keep warm in when she worked on the garden._

_“Thor, this is a bad idea, we’re both here without chaperones and Darcy doesn’t know where to find me.” She turned her head to look up at him as they walked. “Do not fear, dear Jane, Sif will bring her soon.” He pushed the door open and escorted her inside. As promised, a roaring fire greeted them. “I wish it were tomorrow already.” Thor said gently, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. Jane looked him in the eyes and nodded ever so slightly. Her hands clasped in front of her and she could not look away from him._

_He leaned his head down slowly, looking deep in her eyes. A small flash of green illuminated her face for a second before she rose on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his._

_It all moved very quickly after that. There was a struggle with clothes and armour. Soft sighs and choked off moans. Thor sat her at the edge of the work table, her legs wrapped around his waist. Jane was too distracted to hear the soft far away shouting of her name and Thor pretended not to hear._

_Then someone kicked the door in. “Princess Jane are you in here-…What is this? Foul play!?” Thor’s voice boomed from the doorway. Jane gasped and pulled away, looking from the Thor before her and the one at the entry. The Thor before her smirked, extracting himself from her and turning to look over his shoulder. “She is very willing, brother.”_

_“Loki?!” Jane exclaimed as the man who she thought to be Thor transformed. He turned and smirked at her. “The one and only.” It was all he knew before a blow to the back of the head knocked him out._

_When he came to he was bound and gagged in the throne room. His father loomed before him and he could just make out Thor’s profile in the background. Thor looked to be pacing like a caged lion and Odin simply looked down at his younger son._

_“Do you understand what your actions have caused?!” Odin roared. Loki scowled and looked away. The old man was exaggerating with all this. The gag was unnecessary, as were the chains at his wrists. “Your actions have brought down not just Thor’s betrothal to the young princess, but war to our front door. Tell me, Loki Odinson, do you take pleasure in seeing chaos form around you?!” Odin reached out and untied the gag. “Speak!”_

_“And what would you like me to say, father?” Loki sat up as best he could, wincing as his head throbbed. He vaguely wondered what Thor had hit him with. He wiggled his fingers and frowned. Panic quickly rising in his chest as he tried to call some power to him. Odin noticed and shook his head sadly. “Do not bother with spells or magic, the chains that bind you physically also damper your powers. You have forced my hand, Loki.”_

_Loki bit down on his tongue and tried to catch his breath. Odin could not do this to him. He could not. Loki had worked hard for the last fifteen years with any and every sorcerer that would give him the time of day. He had given sweat, blood and tears for his powers. “Father, please.” Loki beseeched. Odin turned away and nodded at someone behind Loki._

_Whoever it was came up behind Loki and wrapped a cool, dry hand around his throat, forcing his head back. Loki whimpered when his eyes locked with Tatanya’s black ones. Tatanya the witch that taught him shape shifting. The same Tatanya who had warned him against trickery. “Loki Odinson, I told you this would happen.” She croaked in his ear. “I would say I’m sorry for this but that would be a lie. And we both know how I feel about lying.” Her pale, pointy face was inches from his own and he could feel the familiar tingle of magic seep through the hand Tatanya had around his throat._

_Above him Odin looked at him with sadness and disappointment. “Father.” Loki called out, unable to look away from Tatanya. “This is your punishment, son. This is the only thing that will keep war at bay.” Odin turned his back on Loki and walked away. Loki tried in vain to pull his hands free. Fear and anger flooded him as he tried to pry his head out of Tatanya’s grip. “Brother! Brother, please!” Loki called out for Thor, who was being held back by an invisible shield. He tried to move towards Loki only to be thrown back._

_Tatanya mumbled in his ear. “Loki Odinson, you are hereby cursed,” Her free hand moved to the center of his chest where a cold pressure pressed down on him. The hand on his neck glowed hot and he screamed out as he felt his flesh burn. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he could feel his body change. “You are to be trapped in this form until such day where someone learns to love you in it. And once they do, you will transform back. If they love you still, your powers will return and you may come home. Know this, Loki, you have but three chances at getting someone to love you for the person you are and not the person you appear to be.”_

_When he awoke he was in a strange bed, in a strange room, with Sif sitting at his bedside. The warrior was dressed in a simple maid’s dress, her armour gone and her face pinched. She didn’t speak to him and he was afraid to open his mouth. He refused to look down at himself and opted instead to glare at the ceiling…_

A knock at the door brought him back to the present. He wiped at his face just as the door swung open.

"Good morning, Lady Loki, I trust you slept well." Sif smiled broadly at him, a plate of food in one hand. Loki sat up and threw a dagger at her, but she quickly dodged it. She pulled it out of the door frame and tisked. "Testy this morning, aren't we?"

"Fuck you, Sif." Loki’s feminine voice came in a hiss. "Oh, you wish you could, but sadly you're incapable of doing that still." Sif didn’t miss a beat, striding towards Loki. "...I wouldn't have touched you when I could. I don't take sloppy seconds." He snarled.

"Well if you're going to be a moody bitch you can starve.” Sif threw the plate of food out the window and she glared down at Loki. Loki, whose long, raven hair hung down over his shoulders in a cascade of dark waves. Loki, whose breasts heaved as he fought for composure as he arranged his skirts. Loki, who was still stuck in his female form after one year, three hours, fifteen minutes and some odd seconds. _Damn it all._

“Having an identity crisis this morning?” Sif sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his slender shoulders. Loki fought the urge to lean into her touch. Sif noticed his hesitation and sighed. She wrapped both arms around his stiff body. “You know if you were not so stubborn we would get along more often than not.”

Loki scoffed at this and pushed away from her. He paced, trying to ignore the way the skirts of his night dress swished every time he turned. He had grown accustomed to this form, had gone as far as referring to himself as a ‘her.’ But today marked a year and he could not bring himself to relax. “What time is my father to arrive?” He asked, avoiding eye contact with Sif.

The ex warrior turned handmaid stood and went to Loki’s closet, taking out a small chest. “I was told he’d be here for lunch, which gives us a few hours to get you ready, your highness.” Sif fell back to a more respectful tone at the mention of Odin. She opened the chest and brought out a golden rod yellow brocade dress. One that Frigga had sent not too long ago along with a long letter to Loki. He didn’t bother reading it before throwing it into the flames of the hearth.

Loki put a hand over his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. When he brought his hand down his eye shown bright green and he smiled. “Very well, no sense in being upset when I could charm him into setting us free.” Sif gave him a small smile and nodded. She had been punished along with him for her involvement in the besmirching of Princess Jane. Sif didn’t believe for one second that Odin would give in, no matter how charming Loki was even as a woman.

They worked silently, slipping Loki into the corseted gown. Sif would never admit she was jealous of Loki’s body; the spoiled prince would never let her live it down if she did. Loki’s hair was another problem all together. Loki was as vain as ever and brushing his hair was Sif’s worst part of the day.

Sif was working an intricate braid when a single strand of hair got caught in her finger, pulling it out from the root. “You useless cow!” Loki roared, pulling her by the wrist and twisting savagely. Sif winced and fought the urge to beat Loki over the head. “I’m sorry your highness, it was an accident.” Loki twisted her wrist once more and Sif cried out. “It is always an accident. Either do your job properly or I’ll send you out the window the way you sent my breakfast.”

He let go of Sif’s wrist and turned to the mirror. He inspected his hair, nodding to himself. His pale, heart shaped face was slightly flushed and his bright green eyes shone in stark relief. He licked his full red lips as he ran a hand over his full bosom. “I am beginning to think that mother has always secretly wished me a girl.” He said absently as he turned to Sif. “If that were so she would have visited by now.” Sif replied and left the room.

Loki glared at her retreating form and pondered throwing another dagger at her. The sound of a horse’s gallop brought his attention to the window. He looked out his tower and saw the far away figure of Odin with three guards. Loki sneered, knowing full well who the three guards were. Not one of them was Thor.

He wandered out of his room barefoot, lifting his skirts as he went down the stairs and into the small sitting room. Sif was at the hearth, no doubt making tea. “You make a good housewife, Sif, any man who is unlucky enough to have you can at least take solace in the fact that you know how to run a household.” He plopped down on a chair, one leg draped over the arm rest and the other planted flat on the floor.

“Now, your royal assness, is that any way for a lady to sit?” Sif walked over to him and threw his leg off the arm rest. She sat herself on his lap and pressed her ear to his chest. “Do you hear that, young princess? Because I don’t.” Loki threw Sif to the ground, snarling at her. Sif threw her head back and laughed. “Better put your shoes on, princess, your father will be here soon.” Sif said as she picked herself off the floor. Like clockwork there was a knock at the door. Loki ran up the stairs, disappearing into his room before Sif could open the door.

He quickly slipped into the shoes that came with the dress and smoothed the fabric down the front. He looked himself in the mirror and wished he could leave with Odin. But he would not beg. Not again. He waited to hear Odin’s voice say his name before he stepped out.

“Father.” She intoned as he entered the room. Odin turned and gasped to himself. He hadn’t seen Loki in 9 months. In those 9 months Loki had taken to actually caring for what she looked like. If she was stuck in a female body she would make it work. The warriors three were also there and Loki had to force herself not to look at Fandral.

Odin walked to the table and Loki followed him. She sat down as a proper lady would and smiled patiently at her father. Sif bit back a snide remark and instead turned to her friends. “You look well, Loki.” Odin said in way of greeting. He took the cup of tea that Sif had left there and drank, avoiding Loki’s eyes. Loki reached for her own cup, congratulating herself for keeping her hands steady.

“Thank you, father, you as well.” She said, sipping from her tea. Loki could see Fandral openly staring at her from her peripheral vision and she wished to claw his eyes out. “I take it you’ve been well.” Loki turned to her father and nodded. “I do not suppose there’s been any new…” Odin didn’t finish his sentence as Loki brought her cup down and turned away. “No, there has been no new anything.” She said shortly.

She could hear Sif conversing with her friends and wished she could so easily speak to her father, the same father that had cursed her. She couldn’t even step outside before whatever spell that protected the tower threw her back inside. Sif could step out, but only in a ten foot radius. Odin nodded and took a small box out from within the folds of his cloak. “Your brother, he could not be here but he asked me to give you this.” He said as he placed the box next to Loki’s cup of tea.

Before Loki could utter a word, Odin stood and turned to leave. “Already?” Loki asked, trying to keep the desperation from her voice. Odin stopped and nodded. “I have things to do, your mother sends her love.” And with that he stepped out. The warriors three quickly got up and followed after their king. Fandral turned to look at Loki, making an obscene gesture with his hand and tongue before leaving.

Loki choked back a cry while Sif crumbled in on herself. The two drowned in their loneliness. Loki reached out for the box with shaking fingers. She opened the box and pulled out a necklace of white gold with an eight point star charm. A note lay in the bottom of the box. “To my morning and evening star, you are sorely missed, brother. – Thor”

A single tear ran down her cheek and she wiped at it. It was an endearing, if a bit inappropriate, saying that Thor came up with when they were children. Because they grew up together, shared a bedroom and everything else, Thor had said Loki was his morning and evening star. Loki was the first and last thing Thor saw upon waking and going to sleep. She slipped the necklace on and stood at her full height. It was not yet over. She still had one more shot at making this go back to how it was.

 

 


	3. Evinced in solid and shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the hills turns into a trip to the beach, but Tony meant to go to the beach so it's alright. He didn't make a wrong turn, nope. Not Tony Stark.

Tony awoke with a yelp, Happy had made his way over to him while he slept and was in the process of making breakfast of his hair. He pushed the horse's muzzle away and sat up with a groan, belatedly noticing a blanket over him that had not been there the previous night. He looked around, still half asleep and yawning when he saw Jarvis walking towards him with a steaming plate.

"Good morning sire, I trust you slept well. It looks like it's going to be a clear and sunny day again." Jarvis said conversationally as he handed Tony his breakfast. Tony took the plate from Jarvis and frowned at the still hot scrambled eggs. "Morning...Jarv...where did you get eggs from?" Tony looked like he was still trying to process being awake and the mystery of the eggs was just too much for his brain this early in the morning.

Jarvis cocked his head to the side and smiled at Tony, as if encouraging a small child. "Why, from a bird's nest, of course." His tone was light but his eyes gave away his sarcasm. "I figured it would be good to give you something more filling than fruit." Tony sneered and poked at the eggs with a finger. "I think I'll just skip breakfast, besides, I'd like to get an early start today. I want to be at the top of the hills by sunset." He placed the plate of quickly cooling eggs on the ground and began to fold the blanket. He reached for his bedroll but was intercepted by Jarvis. "Let me, sire. You should go wash up before we start our trip today. I've left a clean light tunic and some comfortable cotton trousers on Happy."

The brunette blinked at Jarvis, slow to process what was said. "Right, yes, of course. I'll just grab my things and uh, go wash up." Tony mumbled, moving towards Happy, only now realising he was still shirtless from the night before. That explained Jarvis' down-turned eyes. Tony made a mental note of this and took off towards the stream that cut through the forest. It wasn't very far where they made camp and Tony knew that Jarvis would have already scouted out the area. He was still a bit apprehensive and kept looking over his shoulder.

Once at the stream he relaxed and stripped himself of his trousers and boots, placing his clean clothes atop. He searched for the deepest part of the stream to lie in, gasping and hiccupping as the cold water touched his warm skin. Tony sat slowly, closing his eyes as he lay down, tilting his head back to get his hair wet. He stayed like this for a few minutes, just enjoying the way the cold water felt. It wasn't until the water covered his face that he panicked and sat up, sputtering. Flashbacks from a trip to the healers from 4 years ago flooded him and he scrambled out of the water. And as if he were ever the mind reader, Jarvis was at the water's edge, his eyes down cast and holding out a clean cloak for Tony.

After a bit over three months of traveling together Tony no longer felt much shame in being naked around Jarvis, but that wasn't the same as feeling vulnerable. He wrapped the cloak tightly around himself and started walking back to camp while Jarvis collected his things up from the ground. He walked behind Tony, keeping an eye on Tony's uneasy footing. Once or twice he hurried forward when Tony stumbled, but held back when Tony righted himself. Once back on camp Tony hastily put on his clean trousers and tunic, ignoring the way his hair dripped water down his back. Jarvis packed away their belongings, placing most of it into Pepper’s saddle bags before helping Tony up onto Happy.

"Sire, did you say you wanted to go into the tall northern hills?" Jarvis asked, breaking the long silence. "Yes, Jarvis. We have not explored that part of the land and I'd like to see what's there. Who knows, maybe we'll even find something worthwhile." Jarvis scoffed at Tony and shook his head. Tony's eyes went wide and he looked down at Jarvis. "You have something to share?" As much as Tony loved it when Jarvis was straight forward it still threw him for a loop when the young page did it.

"We're going the wrong way." Jarvis said simply, his blue eyes trained on the land before them. Tony pulled on Happy's reigns, easily bringing him to a complete stop. He licked his finger and held it up towards the nonexistent wind. He shielded his eyes and looked up towards the sun then back in the direction they had come from. Jarvis, who had continued on a couple of meters, turned back to look at Tony. “We are not going the wrong way, Jarvis.” Tony said simply as he motioned Happy onward.

“We **are** going the wrong way. The northern hills, as the name suggests, are north. We’re traveling west.” Jarvis smirked, keeping his eyes on the back of Pepper’s head. “Jarvis, I think I know where I’m going. This way is north.” Tony insisted, pushing Happy into a trot through the trees. Jarvis arched a brow at Tony’s back and pushed Pepper on. He caught up to Tony and turned to look at him. “Sire, the northern hills are to our right. You can’t see them through the tree line, but I assure you, I’m right.”

Tony ignored Jarvis and continued on. “Very well, we’ll go this way, but don’t say I did not warn you, sire.” Jarvis said smugly, much to Tony’s chagrin. They traveled on like this for three hours before Jarvis managed to coax Tony into eating some bread and cured meat while Happy and Pepper drank some water. Tony vaguely wondered if Jarvis might run on an alternative energy source. For all the poking and prodding Jarvis did about Tony eating, he hardly ate anything himself.

“Do you plan on eating anything? Or am I the only one allowed to eat? What, is it some sort of punishment or ritual thing? Is it a cleansing? I like cleansings, very good for the soul and all that.” Jarvis looked at Tony impassively, waiting for him to finish his questioning. “Yes. No. No, no, no, and yes.” Jarvis answered all the questions in one go, leaving Tony to catch up. “Right, well, if you do a cleansing you need to let me in on it. We both know my soul could use some cleaning.” Tony said with a shrug as he finished his lunch and got up.

They traveled for another four hours with on and off complaining from Tony who wanted to gallop but didn’t want to leave Jarvis behind on Pepper. The trees began to thin and that’s when Tony heard it. Waves. Ocean. Beach. He could smell it as well. His eyes went wide before he schooled his features and turned to Jarvis. The blonde page boy looked at him, barely containing the smug smile on his face. “You were saying, sire?”

“It’s clearly uh- water…falling. Yes, a waterfall.” Tony said as he climbed off Happy and turned to Jarvis, fists on his hips. “A waterfall with rhythmic falling water?” Jarvis asked, raising a quizzical brow. He too climbed off Pepper and walked past Tony.

Tony walked behind him, cursing under his breath. He nearly walked into Jarvis who had stopped at the edge of the trees with a triumphant smile on his face. “Yes, this has got to be the largest horizontal rhythmic falling waterfall.” The smile on his face could be heard in his voice and Tony sighed. “Alright, alright. I was wro-…” Tony sighed and held up a finger as he took a deep breath. “I was wrooo-…damn it all!” He stomped back to where he left Happy, trying and failing to ignore Jarvis’ laughter. “It’s all right, sire. Many a smart man has gotten lost in search of things much smaller than hills.” Jarvis called after him before whistling for Pepper. The donkey trotted to her owner, snorting at Tony as she went by him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I meant to show up here. I was secretly leading you to the beach, happy birthday.” He plastered on his most charming smile as he came upon Jarvis. “My birthday is not for a fortnight, sire.” Jarvis said simply. “Is it? I mean, it is. Yes, I knew that. It’s an early birthday present.” Jarvis fought the urge to roll his eyes at Tony and decided instead to turn away to tie off Happy and Pepper.

Jarvis quickly set up camp by the tree line while Tony looked out into the ocean. The one and only time he’d seen the sea was when his father returned from an expedition and he had been allowed to go down to the dock to greet him. He’d been in awe of it then and was still in awe of it. Other than the sky, the ocean was the only thing that made him feel small, if you didn’t count Howard. And sadly, Tony did count Howard.

He was interrupted from his reverie when Jarvis walked past him and to the water’s edge, makeshift fishing pole in hand. “Fresh fish for dinner sounds delightful. I’ll start looking for firewood.” Tony clapped and rubbed his hands together as he walked towards the tree line not giving Jarvis a moment to tell him that he already had collected some.

The sun was setting quickly and Tony hoped to find at least enough firewood to cook with. He trod through the trees, picking up the odd felled small branch. His thoughts went back to the day he had been thrown into battle, subconsciously tapping his fingertips over the scar on his chest. It shouldn’t have happened. Howard’s calculations were never wrong. The armour Tony had been wearing that day was meant to be impenetrable by arrow. Unless the armour was meant to fail, it wouldn’t be unheard of for someone to try to kill a prince. But then again, the armour hadn’t been meant for Tony. It was meant to be Howard’s once the testing was done.

Tony hadn’t realised the sun had set until he tripped and fell, sending his meager collection of wood flying. He cursed loudly as he picked himself up. He could still hear the ocean, so he wasn’t very deep into the woods. He would simply have to walk out into the beach and walk in the opposite direction that he came from. That was simple enough.

He reached the beach and looked left and right. There were no discernable features to the land but he figured he’d turn left since he was pretty sure that was the way to Jarvis. Of course, he couldn’t be sure of that since his sense of direction seemed to be nonexistent as of late. Tony walked for 15 minutes before he realised he must be going the wrong way. He was about to turn around when he caught a glimpse of a white tower just off to the side, behind the tree line. _How very peculiar._

Going against his better judgment, ( _What judgment?_ ) he opts to follow the trail up towards the tower. The stone, or what he thought was stone, from the tower had a peculiar sheen to it that reminded Tony of ore and not stone. He noticed some pieces of the same stone/ore at the base of the tower and he sped up his pace. It was a bit reckless, walking up to a mysterious tower with no weapon and without Jarvis. But his curiosity won out over his usual paranoia and he continued on. He was about ten meters from it when he heard singing. No real words that he could make out, but there was definite singing coming from the tower.

His feet carried him onward out of their own volition and he craned his neck up trying to find the source of the sound. The voice, although nothing so extraordinary, was gentle and welcoming. Tony walked half way around the tower before he came upon a large wooden door and before he could think about it he knocked. He was still looking at his hand with confusion when the door opened.

“How may I help you?” Came a definite female voice. Tony snapped his attention to the woman at the door, bringing his hands up in a sign of surrender when he took in the sword pointed at him. He looked at her, taking in the maid’s dress and her formidable height. Tony would never admit it, but she stood a couple of inches taller than him and she looked more like the Amazonian women he’d read about than a handmaid.

“I come in peace…I uh, got lost in the woods and ended up here. Uhm, could you put that down please? It’s making me nervous and as you can clearly see, I’m unarmed. Pretty please? For me? Just…you don’t even have to set it down, just stop pointing it at me, sweetheart.” Tony put on his best puppy dog eyes but the handmaid kept her sword trained on him. “Who are you?” She demanded, her hazel eyes narrowing and stepping forward to look out the door. Tony took a couple of steps back and sighed. “I’m here alone. Just me, ok? There’s nobody in the bushes waiting to attack or anything like that. Now please, just stop pointing that sword at me. I don’t like it, it’s not a nice thing to do.”

“Sif, put the sword down, that’s no way to treat a guest, even if he is uninvited.” Tony turned towards the direction the voice came from and looked back at the handmaid, Sif. He waited patiently, watching her sigh and put the sword down. The owner of the voice came into view and Tony had to stop himself from saying something stupid. “But Lady Lo-” Sif began but was silenced by a look from her mistress.

“Thank you, and I didn’t mean to intrude.” He said instead of ‘fuck me’ which is what he originally had wanted to say. He looked at the woman, no doubt from nobility, he noticed the way she stood, head held high, very proud and gorgeous. She smiled at him, her green eyes playful borderline sinful. “Don’t thank me yet, stranger.” Her voice was a purr. “I have not yet decided whether I’ll let Sif kill you or not.” Her smile turned mischievous and Tony wondered what her mouth would look like wrapped around his…He coughed and smiled.

“Tony Stark, a pleasure to meet you.” He said with a bow, his eyes never leaving her face. She quirked an eyebrow, her lips holding that mischievous look and she nodded. “Lady Loki…and Sif.” She said as an afterthought. Tony nodded at Sif before turning his full attention to Lady Loki. Sif rolled her eyes and stepped away, sword still in hand and her eyes always on Tony.

“Tony, is that short for Anthony?” Loki asked, her stance relaxing a bit and she leaned against the door. “It is, but please, call me Tony.” His voice turned smooth and playful, taking in the way the light from the hearth danced on her yellow golden gown. “Loki, you said? Not a very common name, in fact, I’ve never heard of it.” He smiled encouragingly at her. Loki for her part frowned a bit but shrugged it off. “I’m not from around here. Now, you mentioned something about being lost?” Her green eyes locked with his brown eyes and he sucked in a breath. “I…yeah, I guess I got a bit lost. I was looking for firewood and I somehow ended up here.” He gestured from the forest to the tower.

“I’m sorry, where are my manners. Please, come in, you must be getting cold.” Loki said pointedly as she looked at his light tunic. Tony hadn’t even realised that he was shivering a bit. Sif gave Loki a warning look but it was ignored and Loki led Tony in, gently closing the door behind him. Tony turned back to look at her, giving her a questioning look. “Am I being held hostage?” He said, looking at Sif who still held her sword aloft. Loki laughed and shook her head, her black hair swaying. “No, Tony Stark, you may leave whenever you please. Sif is just…Sif. I simply want to keep the cold ocean breeze out.” Loki rubbed her arms, as if to make a point.

“That makes sense.” He stepped closer to the hearth. He vaguely wondered if, or rather when, Jarvis would be showing up. “Not to sound like a perverted stalker, but is it just you two here? Should I be worried about the man of the house showing up and stringing me up from my innards?” Sif and Loki burst out laughing full heartedly. Loki leaned against the wall and Sif doubled over the table. Tony vaguely wondered if maybe they were both mad and if he should maybe leave before something horrible happened.

He turned ever so slowly towards the door. He’d only taken one step when Loki reached out and held him by the wrist. “Please, stay, I apologise. It’s just that there isn’t a ‘man’ of the house. And as you can clearly see from Sif,” Sif waved at him, wiping away tears as she tried to breathe and keep from laughing, “we don’t really need one. Do not worry, young Stark, we won’t bite…” Her tone promised quite the opposite and Tony couldn’t help but grin at this. Sif noticed the slight shift and she cleared her throat. “Would the young Stark like some tea?” She walked towards them, pushing against the hand that Loki had on Tony’s wrist to get to the hearth to put a kettle on.

Loki sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes at Sif. She turned to Tony and opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. Both women turned towards Tony expectantly. “I thought you said you were alone?” Sif said, walking over to where she’d left her sword by a chair. “Just see who it is, Sif.” Loki’s tone left no room for argument and she glared at her handmaid. “Yes, princess.” Sif said offhandedly. Tony’s head snapped towards Loki and Loki’s eyes looked murderous for a split second before she turned and smiled at Tony.

“Princess?” Tony asked, his tone as casual as possible. Loki opened her mouth to respond when Tony heard Jarvis’s voice and stood up. “I’m sorry to intrude, ma’am. I’m simply looking for…Oh, sire! Thank heavens!” Jarvis looked over Sif’s shoulder and spotted Tony. Sif had her sword trained on Jarvis but he looked nonplused. “Jarvis, I’m sorry, I took a wrong turn and these lovely ladies were kind enough to let me in for a hot cup of tea.” Tony walked past Sif. “Allow me to introduce my…Jarvis. Jarvis, this is Sif and Lady Loki.” Jarvis bowed his head at both when they curtsied, Sif awkwardly so with the sword still in her hand. “I thank you both; I feared I had lost him, or worse. It’s good to know I won’t be having to send his father a most dreadful letter.” Jarvis frowned a bit at the thought as if imagining having to write such a thing.

“I suppose I should go now that I’ve been found. It was a pleasure meeting you both.” Tony’s eyes lingered on Loki before he turned to leave. Sif looked at Loki, trying to send a silent message. “Where are you staying? There are no nearby cottages that we know of, not for an hour’s ride at least.” Loki spoke up and walked towards the door but staying a foot away from it. Tony and Jarvis stopped and looked at each other for a split second before Jarvis spoke up. “We’re actually just out celebrating my birthday…early. We’ve made camp on the beach just a 30 minute walk from here.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but the fact that Jarvis didn’t tell the whole truth made Tony apprehensive.

He learned not to question the page boy about such things because Jarvis always had a good reason to withhold the truth. Always. Loki nodded to herself before stepping towards the door. “I see, well, I wish you a happy birthday, Jarvis. Keep an eye on young Stark, you wouldn’t want to lose him.” “Thank you, my lady, I’ll keep that in mind.” Jarvis’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes and he edged closer to Tony. “It was lovely meeting you, Tony.” She regarded Tony and Jarvis with a curious look before closing the door, not giving Tony a chance to say anything else.

Tony and Jarvis began their walk towards the beach before Tony remembered why he had walked towards the tower to begin with. He quickly ran to the base of the tower and picked up a piece of the strange ore/stone before running back to Jarvis. “Sire?” Jarvis asked. “I was curious about what this might be, it’s why I walked here.” Tony said simply. “Your curiosity is a dangerous thing, sire.” Jarvis replied and they continued walking.

“It is, I plan on visiting them again tomorrow.” Tony said and he grinned at Jarvis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliff hanger? Maybe? Thank you all for still reading...those of you that are still reading. I know it might be moving a tiny bit slow, maybe, but it'll be picking up soon.


	4. Only this, and nothing more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not that Loki likes to see people suffer, she just likes to take advantage of their pain, a little. And it's not as if Tony could say no even if he wanted to. Not that he did.

Loki leaned against the door, eyes closed. She breathed in deeply and ignored the look she knew she was receiving from Sif. It had been an emotional whirlwind kind of day between the one year mark of her punishment, her father’s visit, Thor’s gift and now this…This Anthony Stark. Loki wasn’t one for sentimentality, quite the contrary. Tony Stark had to be hers in body if nothing else, curse be damned. And the question wasn’t of if but when. Sif cleared her throat and waited until Loki opened her eyes before she spoke.

“Mind filling me in on what’s going on in that sly little head of yours?” Sif received a glare for her trouble but managed not to look cowed. “I do mind. Now I’ve had a long day and would like some peace and quiet.” She didn’t even look back at Sif as she climbed up the stairs and into her room. Loki didn’t swoon after others, others swooned after her no matter what form she took on. But she wouldn’t deny the fact that Tony Stark was very attractive. She shuddered at the thought of feeling his scruffy beard scratch her soft thighs while his tongue was busy elsewhere…

A sigh escaped her lips and she vaguely wondered if she’d be able to see the tale tell smoke from a camp fire near the beach. She pressed herself against the window, hoping to catch a peek of something, but she was not so lucky. Loki’s only bedroom window, although wide, didn’t face the ocean directly. She laughed at herself for her foolishness and decided it really was time for bed.

Once she had delicately put away her gown and was under the covers she let herself think on those playful brown eyes that had burned her with just a glance and wondered if that mouth that was so quick to trip over words would burn more than his eyes. Not for the first time she wished to still be in her original male form. As fun as it was to be taken, she missed taking just as much and would have given anything to take Anthony Stark.  
And that is what Loki thought of as her sleep heavy eyes finally closed.

Tony woke up with a mouth full of sand, a throbbing head ache and bright sun light in his eyes. He made a mental note not to drink so late into the night and then laughed at himself because he wasn’t likely to stop doing that. He winced as he sat up, spitting out sand and using his shirt to wipe his tongue. Jarvis chuckled as he came up behind Tony and handed him his waterskin. “I take it you slept well.” Tony said bitterly as he took a swig of water to rinse his mouth out.

“I did, the sound of the ocean is very peaceful. How about you, sire?” Jarvis grinned and stepped away when Tony spat. The brunette glared and stood up gingerly. He held his waterskin to his chest and tried not to fall face first into the sand. “I think I need to vomit.” Was all he said before he fell over behind a tree and vomited whatever little was in his stomach.

Jarvis walked up behind him and handed him a rag. “Maybe you should go sit in one of the tide pools. The water is fairly warm and deep enough.” Tony sat back and wiped his face on the cool, wet rag. He nodded at Jarvis as he rinsed his mouth with clean water. “Yes, I think I’ll do that.” Tony got up and made his way to said tide pool with a little help from Jarvis. “Want to help me undress as well?” Tony said with a smirk. Jarvis scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Only if you feel incapable of doing that yourself, in which case I’ll see about finding you a wet nurse.” “Maybe we can get Lady Loki to be my wet nurse.” Jarvis balked at Tony’s shit eating grin and shook his head. “Your highness is incorrigible.” “Yes, but you love me as I am. How could you not.” Jarvis sighed and made his leave. “Enjoy your bath, sire.”

“That doesn’t sound like denial!” Tony called after him, laughing. He felt slightly better but his head still hurt. The water was indeed warm enough and he floated on his back for a bit. He made a mental check list of what he needed to do before going to see Lady Loki. He wanted to come up with a good enough excuse to be at her door other than ‘Hello, I’m here to fuck you against the wall.’ He wasn’t sure that Sif wouldn’t stab him to death if he even thought of it. Though it wouldn’t be the first time a handmaid attacked him for something similar.  
  
 He quickly washed up, scrubbing himself clean until his skin was pink. It would be useless to get dressed near the water so he simply wrapped himself up in his cloak and quickly walked towards Happy. He decided to forgo his usual light tunic and cotton trousers for something a bit more fashionable.

If she was a princess, obviously she was a foreign one for the only princesses in Midgard belonged to the Eastern Kingdom and neither of them were as beautiful or dangerous looking as Loki. She was no doubt a princess from one of the islands but what she was doing on Midgard was beyond him, maybe she was visiting or spending the summer here. Who knows or cares. All Tony knew is that he wanted her under him. _So much for being a gentleman._

"Going out somewhere?" Jarvis asked as Tony began pulling on his doe skin boots. He gave Tony a curious once over. "Ah, yep, I'm going...hunting." Tony said as he got up and dusted his breeches off. He brought his hand up and felt the roughness of three days without shaving. "Jarvis, may I borrow your shaving knife?" Tony turned away when he asked but caught a glimpse of the shocked look Jarvis was giving him. "My shaving knife? Sire are you feeling ok?" "Ha-ha-ha, yes, I'm fine. Could you do me the favour of, you know, helping me with that. I'm afraid that if I try I'll just end up slitting my throat open."

"I strongly advise against visiting that tower again, sire." Jarvis knew, of course, that his plea would fall on deaf ears. Tony quirked an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Jarvis, don't worry, it's not the tower I plan on visiting, it's Lady Loki. I don't know what the tower did to you that made you upset but I promise I won't interact with it." He walked around Jarvis and towards Pepper. The donkey brayed at him and backed away. "Sire, I know it's not my place but something just doesn't feel right about those two women." Tony sighed and turned to Jarvis. "Look, I know what I'm doing, alright? How about this, if I'm not back in two hours, you go look for me. It takes 30 minutes to walk there but I'll leave Happy behind and you'll get there sooner." He tried giving Jarvis his most 'I'm a responsible adult and can take care of myself' look. 

Jarvis looked into Tony's brown eyes, searching for...he didn't know what, but he seemed to relax a bit before nodding. "Very well, sire. Now just stand still, I'll have you looking like the prince you are in no time.”

As paranoid as Tony was he trusted Jarvis explicitly. Even now, as Jarvis dragged the very sharp knife across his skin, Tony didn't even think 'Oh hey, Jarvis could totally kill me right now.' A few more drags of the blade across his skin and Jarvis stood back to inspect his work. He took a mirror from his bag and showed Tony. "Wow, yeah, this looks good. Nicely done Jarv, I never thought the goatee look suited me but this is good." "My pleasure, sire." The page boy stepped back, watched his master straighten himself out and smiled at him before he left. 

Tony walked with a bounce in his step, he wondered if he should have brought Lady Loki something, a token of sorts, but he had no idea what she liked. Hell, she was lucky to get to see him again, that was present enough. He stepped into the tree line, thinking of maybe taking them by surprise should they be looking out the tower window. 

He picked an apple from a low hanging branch and some berries from a bush. It was the most he’d eaten for breakfast in a long time. Before he knew it, he could see the tower. He was close enough that had he wanted to, he could have called out to Lady Loki and be heard. Then he saw a blond man in armour standing at the door. _Well this complicates things…_

“Come on Loki, open up for me. I know you want to.” The man said as he knocked very loudly at the door. Something about him didn’t settle with Tony but he didn’t know if Loki and this guy were on friendly terms. “Fandral, I’ve told you time and time again that if you value the bits you have between your legs you’ll leave me alone.” Came Loki’s muffled voice through the door. Tony stood behind a tree and wondered what the fuck kind of name Fandral was.

“Oh please, everyone knew you craved my bits even when you had some yourself. Your father sent me with a message, so come on and open the door.” Fandral, wasn’t taking no for an answer it seemed. “Go fuck yourself, Fandral. If my father had a message for me he would have sent it with a messenger and not a warrior.” _Well, that explains the armour._ Tony thought to himself. Fandral, although he couldn’t see his face, looked like a sleaze ball. “Princess Loki, please let me in, I promise to be gentle with you. I’m curious to see what your sweet, wet, quim tastes like.”

Tony saw red. He didn't even register moving until he was pushing Fandral against the door. "Hey, asshole, I believe the lady said to leave her be." Fandral shoved against the door, swinging at Tony but missing. "And who the hell are you?!" Fandral snarled as he took a step towards Tony. "I fail to see what that has anything to do with anything. And if I were you I would leave right now." Tony was clenching and unclenching his fists and wanted nothing better than to beat Fandral's face in. "I've no reason to want to leave. Not that you'd be able to make me." Fandral walked up to Tony, daring him to punch.

The door swung open and both men turned towards it. "Tony, I assure you, I'm quite alright." Loki said, her hands were gripping the door frame as if struggling to stay standing, her hair loose from the braid Tony had seen the previous night. "Fandral was just leaving, is that not so?" She turned to Fandral, her glare was completely murderous. Tony's jaw was clenched and he glared at Fandral as well. "I'll go when he does." Tony said simply. "Oh, has the young princess found herself a new champion? Does he know yet? Oh please tell me he doesn't so I can be the one to shatter any dreams he might have had!" Loki's eyes went wide and her hand twitched. "Fandral leave now or I'll make sure father never lets you see day light." 

"Oh Princess Loki, you say the most amusing things. There's nothing you could do. You have no power; you're no better than a cheap whore as far as your father, the king, is concerned." Tony didn't have to know what kind of relationship Loki had with her father to know that Fandral had hit a nerve. He didn't even give warning; he simply punched Fandral in the face as hard as he could, sending him to the ground. Tony fisted Fandral's hair in his hand, raising his head off the ground only to punch him again. Any other time Loki would have laughed or cheered Tony on, but not now. Fandral was in full armour and armed, Tony had neither. "Tony, that's enough. Leave now." Her tone was stern and Tony had to turn and look at her. "Are you fucking kidding me? First he's disrespectful and then he insults you, that is not alright." 

Fandral recovered a bit from the blows to the face and head butted Tony. This time Tony was the one to fall back. He was making to get up when Fandral got up and kicked him in the ribs with his riding boots. There was an audible crack, “Fucking prick,” Tony gasped out. Loki could see Fandral's triumphant smile. He kicked Tony a second time, causing the brunette to gasp and curl in on himself.

"Fandral! Fandral stop it! Fandral you are not in Asgard, if he belongs to either Midgardian kingdom Odin won't be able to save you!" Loki stood out as far as she could, feeling the resistance from the spell push against her. She took a knife she always carries on her and threw it at him. She missed, but it got Fandral’s attention. He had been punching Tony in the stomach when he stopped. He stood up and spat on Tony. "If you know what's good for you, Midgardian, you'll mind your own business."

Tony lay on his back, blood running from his mouth and nose, a bruise already blooming under his eye. His breathing was laboured but he managed to sit up. "Fuck you, asshole, don't come around here again." He managed to gasp out as wrapped his arms around his torso and tried to breathe. Fandral climbed his horse and took off in a cloud of dust. 

"Can you stand up?" Loki asked. Her eyes shone with concern and anger. Tony sat up and spat blood on the ground shaking his head to himself. What a fucking fool he was. She defended Fandral, warning him to leave before the Midgardians got a hold of him. Heaven forbid he'd be punished for what he did. If either of the Asgardians, as he learned is what they were, knew that he was in fact royalty, well all he could do was laugh at himself at this point. "Stark, answer." 

But instead of answering Tony stood, still holding his torso as tightly as possible. Breathing was painful and the only thing that kept him from screaming out in pain was the fact that screaming would just make it hurt more. He shuffled over to the door as carefully as possible. The instant he crossed the threshold Loki had her hands on him. Tony wasn’t about to object, even if he was thoroughly pissed off at her but he couldn’t help but notice that her hands were notably cold and they trembled ever so slightly. She held his chin and turned his head from side to side before gingerly feeling his nose for any breaks. Tony choked back a cry and tore his face free from her touch.

"It doesn't seem broken but I need you to sit still and let me check." She grabbed his hand and helped ease him into a low back chair. Tony kept his eyes closed and let her hands roam his face. He didn’t even want to think about what Jarvis would say when he saw him. Loki cursed at herself, if she still had her magic she’d be able to heal him quickly. “Nothing seems to be broken here but the same can’t be said about your ribs.”

She went to the hearth and removed the kettle she had had over the flames for a long forgotten tea. “Where’s Sif?” Tony asked through gritted teeth. His breathing was very shallow and he focused on Loki to keep his mind off the pain. He watched her move to a pantry where she took out an assortment of herbs that she put into the kettle. Her lips moved silently and her brow creased in concentration. Once she had put in the last of the herbs and had poured the infusion into a large bowl she turned to look at him.

“Sif is bedridden. She fell ill sometime late at night and I’ve been trying to keep her fever down.” She placed the bowl on the table and dipped a clean linen handkerchief in the infusion. Tony’s brow was beaded with sweat with the effort of simply breathing “I’m sorry to hear so, will she be okay?” He whispered, taking in for the first time the dark circles under Loki’s eyes. Loki leaned over Tony and gently wiped at the blood from his mouth with the handkerchief. He sucked in an unsteady breath through gritted teeth but didn’t move, keeping his eyes on her face.

Loki’s cool hands became more confident as she deftly cleaned away all the blood, making sure to not dip the soiled parts of the handkerchief into the bowl. “She’ll be fine, the fever broke a little while ago and she’ll sleep the rest of it off.” Loki said after a while. She put the soiled handkerchief down and stood up to get a clean one. Tony gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist, rubbing his thumb over it. Loki looked into Tony’s eyes, keeping completely still as Tony brought his other hand up and ran a gentle fingertip under her tired eyes.

He tugged gently on her hand and she leaned down slowly. Loki could feel Tony’s laboured breath on her lips. He ran his hand into her hair and held her still. He looked into her eyes for any signs of refusal but found none. On the contrary, Loki’s green eyes seemed to burn. Tony’s resolve broke and he pressed a none too gentle but very hungry kiss to Loki’s mouth, he noted that her lips were also cool but all thought process disappeared soon. Loki brought her hands up and cradled Tony’s face in them. She forgot about Tony’s injuries and stepped between his legs.

Hard teeth bit into her soft lips and Loki sighed, opening her mouth to him. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist possessively, forcing Loki to lean into him. Of course it was just then that Tony was painfully reminded he was injured. He gasped into Loki’s mouth and pulled away. He rested his forehead against her mouth as he tried to breathe in properly.

Loki ran her fingers through his hair, glad that Tony couldn’t see the smug look on her face. She was a bit sadistic and she couldn’t help but feel smug about the way Tony had chosen to ignore his pain in order to kiss her. He kept his arms around her waist when she stood up straight. “I should get something to bind your chest with.” Loki said, her fingers still tangled in his hair. Tony grumbled and pressed his face into her chest, mumbling some incoherent words. The feeling of his mouth moving against her and his hot breath made her shudder.

“Tony,” Loki tried again, gently prying his hands from her waist, "I need to get something to bind your chest with, I'll be right back." Tony sighed and nodded. "Alright, but hurry back." Loki shook her head _. "_ I'll be back before you know it."  _How easy it is to get you hooked,_  Loki thought as she ran up the stairs, holding her skirts up to keep from falling. Tony closed his eyes and focused on breathing. He noted, very gratefully, that he didn't feel any rasping in his chest which meant he didn't puncture a lung. He opened his eyes the instant he heard her coming down the stairs. 

"Does it hurt terribly?" She asked as she cut and tore long strips of linen. Tony tried to smirk but it came out as a grimace. "A bit." Loki placed the strips of linen on the table before turning toward him. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to the next part. Loki reached forward and began the task of unbuttoning his doublet, taking in the rich, black fabric and silver stitching, clearly not the clothing of a peasant. She was very thankful that he hadn't bothered with the sleeves to his doublet as she carefully helped him pull his arms out of it. Loki reached for his silk shirt, pulling one sleeve off at a time before pulling it up over his head. Tony was panting and biting down on his lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

"You know," He turned his head to look at her. "When I dreamt of you taking my clothes off it was in a completely different context." Loki laughed at this. "I'm just sure it was. But let's focus on making sure you live long enough for your dream to come true." Her eyes sparked with mischief and her tone promised her words to be true. Any other time Tony would have pinned her to the table by now, but that simply was not an option at the moment. 

Loki had him put his hands up while she ran her hand over his ribs, pressing as hard as he could handle to make sure that any broken ribs hadn’t shifted. Tony closed his eyes tight, cursing loudly as Loki felt every rib and tried to focus on why Loki’s hands were cold as opposed to the pain in his ribs. “Well it seems you’re in luck. I don’t think any ribs are actually broken, but there’s at least three cracked.” Tony was staring at the ceiling trying to focus on counting each brick. That’s when he remembered something.

“What is this tower made of?” He asked suddenly. “Beg pardon?” Loki looked perplexed. She looked around at the walls and ceiling. “I don’t recognise this stone or ore or whatever it is. It’s intriguing.” Loki frowned at Tony. “That question can wait for later. I’m going to apply an ointment on your ribs and eye to help the healing process.” She turned and got a little jar from the table where she left a mess of herbs and jars.

“It’ll feel cold for a couple of hours but once your skin has completely absorbed it it’ll disappear.” Loki dipped her fingers into the ointment and gently smeared it over his ribs. Tony fought back a shiver and gasped. “Cold? That’s freezing. What the fuck is in that?” The ointment was colder than her fingers and Tony wished she would rub the ointment to just create friction and heat.

“It’s a special ointment that will numb the pain and help the healing process. Stop being such a woman, Stark, it isn’t that cold.” Tony blinked up at Loki and laughed only to wince and regret it. “A woman? Well, if I’m being a woman, what does that make you?”

Loki froze for a second before continuing her ministrations. “That makes me Loki, of course.” She said smoothly and smirked at Tony. Tony grinned. “Of course, the very unique and always mysterious Princess Loki of Asgard.” Loki searched Tony’s face for any signs of sarcasm but found none. “Yes.” Was all she said and began binding his chest. Tony wanted to get her to explain more but stood still as Loki worked. It was a few minutes of silence as Loki made sure that Tony’s chest was tight enough to help but not so tight that it cut circulation.

“There, that should hold till the morning at which point I’ll bind you again.” Tony didn’t miss the tone of satisfaction in her voice although it made him wonder if it was the bindings she was satisfied with or having to redo it in the morning. _Morning? Wait, what?_

“In the morning?” Tony voiced his thoughts. Loki dabbed some of the ointment under his eye where Fandral punched him. “Yes, Stark, morning. As in tomorrow morning after the sun has come up and you’re awake. By the way, your silk shirt has blood on it, I’m not sure if Sif will be able to remove the stains.” Tony waved a dismissive hand. “I’ll send Jarvis for more if I have to, it’s no loss for me.” Loki nodded to herself, taking in the lack of interest in a ruined silk shirt. _Most definitely not a peasant._  

“Yes, of course, Jarvis will find you a new silk shirt. I suppose you’re lucky that your doublet is black, if there is blood on it I can’t tell, would hate to bother Jarvis with having to run more errands for your highness.” Loki looked at Tony passively, noticing the slight change in his eyes and the set of his mouth. “Jarvis doesn’t run errands for me, he does favours.” He said as he reached for his silk shirt. “Favours that you repay?” Loki helped him with his shirt, letting her hands linger on his shoulders.

“Yes, favours I repay. Do you have tea?” Loki noticed the topic change a mile away and smirked before nodding and putting on the kettle. “So you mentioned something about the morning?” Tony said as he turned and twisted slowly, testing the binding. “Yes, I think it unwise to travel only to sleep on the ground when you clearly have three cracked ribs.” Loki said logically. Tony nodded. "Then prepare yourself because Jarvis will be here soon and he won't be happy. In fact, he'll probably very very upset."

The words had just left Tony's lips when there was an urgent knocking at the door. Loki turned to Tony who looked like he wanted to hide. "I'll take it that that will be Jarvis since I don't exactly have many visitors." Loki got up and opened the door. "Jarvis, how kind of you to show up, a pleasure to see you, please come in." Loki sounded anything but pleased as she let Jarvis in. 

The blonde page boy rushed in and froze when he saw Tony. "Sire, what...what happened?" He rounded on Loki, glaring. Manners and decorum dictated he be a gentleman, that he treat her like the lady she is. "My Lady..." Jarvis forced himself to bow. "Jarvis." Loki said, walking around him to stand next to Tony. Her hip brushing against Tony's side where he sat. "Jarvis, I had a small accident, nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Loki has been the most gentle of healers." Tony watched Jarvis' face as he took Loki's hand and brushed his lips against it. He didn't know why Jarvis was so upset, but now that he knew he'd do his best to push the young page boys buttons. Simply because he could.

As expected, Jarvis bristled slightly and nodded at Tony. "Young prince, I-" "Prince?" Loki turned to Tony and took her hand out of his. Tony shot Jarvis a dirty look causing Jarvis to simply look smug. "Yes, my sire is Prince Anthony Stark." Jarvis said simply as he walked towards Tony and inspected his face without touching him. "It seems I'm not the only mysterious one around here." Loki said as she stepped back and let Jarvis look Tony over. Tony took a deep breath and braced himself as he got up. "You're not, but we have all night to figure out each other's mysteries." Tony reached and gripped Loki's hand. He thought Loki would pull away but instead she pressed herself against Tony. Jarvis' eyes went wide and he glared at Loki from behind Tony.

"Of course, Tony" Loki's lips brushed Tony's ear. The brunette gasped and leared at this, turning to look at Loki. Loki gave him her best innocent look but ruined it at the end when her lips quirked into a grin. Tony cleared his throat and turned to Jarvis. "Yes, well, uhm, I'm going to have to spend the night here, Jarv. It seems I have three cracked ribs and sleeping on the ground won't be fun. Besides, I'd hate to burden you and Loki is more than capable of taking care of me." Jarvis schooled his features and nodded. "Of course, sire. I'll bring Pepper and camp outside." And with that he turned on his heal and walked out the door.

"Well, he thoroughly dislikes me." Loki said matter of factly. Tony laughed and nodded "Isn't it great?" He seemed very proud of himself. "So where am I sleeping, exactly?" He forced himself not to look towards the stairs. Loki gave him a very suggestive look and took his hand. "Well, with me, of course. But I'm afraid if we go upstairs there will be no coming down until morning." Tony's grin grew. "I don't mind. There's nothing of interest for me down here at all." Loki laughed and guided him slowly up the stairs, taking pride in the fact that Tony didn't bother waiting for Jarvis to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for the long wait! Chapter four did not want to be written so I had to let it do as it pleased, clearly. A huge thank you to my beta for the motivation and for putting up with me at all hours of the day (and night) with my many questions and insecurities. 
> 
> And yes, I do realise I'm taking a line or two from other RDJ films as well as the "quim" bit, but it wasn't planned and I felt it worked well so (please don't) sue me!
> 
> Thank you, as always, to all of you still reading. I hope I don't disappoint (too much.)


	5. Through the balmy air of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif isn't complaining about Loki, only she is. Very vocally and without censoring. Jarvis would never have anything negative to say about Tony, only he does and he can't seem to keep his mouth shut.
> 
> Tony and Loki are...well they're not not enjoying their alone time.

Jarvis was displeased. As much as he’d love to be able to pull the reigns on Tony’s actions Jarvis knew that not even his royal highness, King Howard, _God save the King,_ could do that. Sometimes he’d be able to talk Tony out of doing some of the more dangerous things that the young prince came up with on a daily basis. But it had been at least two weeks since Tony attempted anything and Jarvis supposed he was long overdue.  
  
It wasn’t a secret, at least not a well-kept one that Anthony Stark bedded whomever he pleased. Even being exiled, or maybe because he was exiled, young maidens were always more than willing. From the nobility to the peasantry, if she had a pretty face and a nice enough body she would undoubtedly end up in Tony’s bed. And regardless of what many others thought, Jarvis was not jealous. He didn’t care for sleeping with as many women as he possibly could. If Jarvis was honest, he was more focused on his current job. Although he would not lie and say he wasn’t interested in a maiden or two or just one.  
  
What really bothered Jarvis was the way some of these women, especially those of high ranking, felt they could use their experiences with Tony to move up that mysterious food chain that women knew about but men could only guess at. If Tony called upon the same woman more than once, well, there was nothing she couldn’t do in the eyes of other women. Jarvis didn’t fully understand how any of it worked even with the amount of hours he spent listening in on conversations while he did his other duties. Tony never doted on any of them. The most anyone ever got was a letter here or there to ensure a late night visit.  
  
None of these women had the one thing they all wanted as bragging right: To wake up and have Tony still in bed with them. Most, if not every single time, Jarvis would be the one to escort them out of Tony’s chambers. Sometimes he offered a handkerchief to the random young girl that actually cried over the slight. Other times he had to call upon a guard, usually Clint, to help him half carry a scorned woman that did not want to leave because “The prince promised!” Clint would roll his eyes at them and nod as he dragged them out. A few times he even took one for himself; he wasn’t above taking sloppy seconds.  
  
And then there were the rumours. Vicious rumours spread by the same women Tony once bedded or by the husbands of those women. Jarvis was not one to pry on Tony’s life or his romantic conquests. He did not care for who went in or out of Tony’s bed chambers. But he knew, of course he knew, that a handful of times there have been men that have shared a bed with his master. Many people had come to Jarvis, asked him, bribed him and threatened him to say names or point fingers. These people underestimated Jarvis’ loyalty and his honest good will towards the finicky young prince. Jarvis did not want to see the young prince hang or lose his head, which he knew is what would happen if anyone ever found real evidence.  
  
While King Howard did not seem to care much for religious rules, his legacy for bedding women was just as vast as Tony’s, he hadn’t detached himself from the church yet. All Jarvis could do was pray that those men that had spent a night with Tony were too afraid of what would happen to themselves if they ever said anything.  
  
Now he had a new worry. This Lady Loki had her eyes set on Tony and it bothered Jarvis that he didn’t know why. Jarvis didn’t miss the way Loki seemed shocked to find out that Tony was a prince. In fact, she seemed disappointed at first. Still, Jarvis had a bad feeling about it all and he never was wrong with such premonitions. Seeing Tony injured just stamped those feelings to be truer than he dared wish.  
  
With nerves on edge and a mind full of doubt, Jarvis arrived back at the tower with Pepper. He wished he could be surprised or insulted when he came knocking at the door and no reply came from the other side. It wouldn’t be the first time Tony went to bed with someone while injured. At least this time he didn’t seem to be bleeding. Pepper nudged his hand and pushed at his back. “Yes, Pepper, we’ll get in the shade and hope that the young prince doesn’t die in bed.”  
  
The sun was beginning its descent when Jarvis set out camp in an outcrop of trees next to the tower. He set about making himself a small dinner of dry cheese, fruit, and bread. It took no time at all to eat since he didn’t have to chase Tony down to get some food in him. Jarvis decided he could probably squeeze in some practice before bed. He went to Pepper’s side saddle and took out his sword, the one he usually carried on him at all times but had stupidly left behind earlier when he had come searching for Tony. After a couple of calming breaths he started the training exercises he had memorised by heart before following Tony into exile.  
  
Sif groaned to herself as she stepped out of her room to see the sun setting. She took in the bowl with herbs on the table and the bloodied handkerchief. The ex-warrior was never one to panic so instead of rushing up the stairs to see what mess Loki had done now she set about clearing the table. It wouldn’t be the first time she awoke to bloody remnants of a quick patch work. She methodically put away all the herbs and into their proper jars. Her hand froze over the black doublet that was thrown carelessly on a chair. The fine fabric and stitching caught her attention but she saw no recognisable insignia. She looked towards the foot of the stairs and wondered if maybe she should check in on Loki.  
  
Then she remembered that one time she walked in on Loki with someone in her bed and quickly decided against it. Sif had seen many strange things in her time with the warrior’s three, but seeing Loki being intimate is not something she’d like to see ever again. Whomever that doublet belonged to would be upstairs with Loki and it was probably that same person that had bled. Sif shrugged at herself not wanting to think of the context in which those injuries were sustained. She picked up the bowl and threw the water out the open window without much thought.  
  
“Fuck!” A clearly male voice exclaimed and Sif threw herself on the floor, clutching the ceramic bowl in hand. She sat up, her back pressed against the wall as she tried to think of the shortest route to her sword. After a few seconds of debating she turned her head towards the window to take a peek at who was out there just as Jarvis was slowly poking his head in. Sif raised the ceramic bowl and swung but Jarvis ducked quickly and grabbed hold of the bowl and ripping it from Sif’s grip. “Lady Sif?” Jarvis asked as he frowned and risked standing up. Sif glared before recognising Jarvis. “Oh, hello, sorry for wetting and then attacking you I didn’t see you.” She said cheerfully as she regained composure. Jarvis shook his head and handed her bowl back. “No, I should apologise for my language and scaring you. I’m terribly sorry.” His face turned pink at the thought of having cussed in front of a woman and hoped that Sif would forgive him. And more importantly that she never tell Tony.  
  
Sif laughed and shook her head. “Jarvis, please, I’ve spent more hours around men to be afraid of you saying ‘Fuck’ so don’t worry.” It wasn’t exactly the answer he thought he’d get but he nodded all the same. His blush deepened slightly when he realised she was only wearing her night clothes and he turned away. Sif looked down at herself and laughed a bit to herself. “I’m going to make myself presentable, please come inside in the meantime.” She turned from the window, trusting Jarvis to come in while she put on something that wouldn’t make the page boy uncomfortable.  
  
Jarvis sheathed his sword into the scabbard on his belt. He went to make sure that Pepper and Happy were securely tied off before stepping into the tower. He saw Tony’s doublet and picked it up, folding it neatly before setting it over the back of a chair. Sif came back out, wearing a modest dress and a wool cloak. Jarvis took in her pale face and the circles under her eyes. “You are ill?” He asked as he tried to remember if he still had some of those leaves he gave to Tony to chew on that help with fevers and swelling.  
  
“I was, but I’m better now. Loki is surprisingly good even without her mag…ical healing plants.” A few seconds passed in silence before Jarvis nodded. “Right. Well, I’m glad to see you’re well. And I really hope that your Lady’s healing abilities are as good as you’re claiming because my master is in her hands.” They both looked up at the high ceiling before glancing at each other. “So it was young Master Stark’s blood on that handkerchief?” Jarvis stiffened but nodded.  
  
"No offense to you, Jarvis, but I don't like your master very much." She deadpanned, looking for Jarvis' reaction. "Well, since we're speaking freely, I'll have to say the feeling is mutual. I'm afraid the young prince doesn't always think things through." Sif smiled knowingly. "I know what you mean, Jarvis. Although I must say my mistress is very cunning, but when it comes to matters of the flesh she indulges." Jarvis cleared his throat, standing awkwardly. He didn't feel comfortable talking to Sif about Tony like this. Sif might have been on overly familiar terms with Loki, but Jarvis kept a distance.  
  
"Relax, Jarvis, I know what it's like to serve and I know how to keep a secret but if it makes you feel better, we'll not talk about it anymore. Have you had dinner?" Sif moved towards the cupboard and took out two plates and two cups. "I have, but I won't turn down the offer. May I help with preparations?" Sitting back and waiting to be served wasn't something Jarvis was used to and he felt he should contribute somehow. "Well, I know you're good with a sword, but how are you with a bow and arrow?" Jarvis smiled and nodded. "Quail or rabbit?" Sif thought for a second before reaching behind the pantry and handed Jarvis her bow and a quiver of arrows. "I think quail over rabbit, but pheasant over quail." It didn't escape Sif that Jarvis had relaxed now that he had something to do. "I'll see what I can do." He took the bow and quiver and walked out the door and into the warm twilight...  
___  
  
Loki pulled Tony into her room, closing the door behind them. She turned towards him, walking around him but never turning her back to him. They circled one another, green eyes locked with brown ones. Tony threw subtlety out the window, openly looking Loki up and down. He took in the way Loki’s eyes seemed to eat him and the way her lips were parted just so, as if inviting his tongue...or another appendage to be inserted. Loki looked at his lips, let her eyes travel down his body. She took pleasure in seeing him shiver and turned away from him. There was no way on earth Loki would be the one to make the first move. If Tony wanted something he’d have to work for it.

Tony sensed the shift and decided it was time to let his attention wander. Tony Stark did not chase, Tony Stark made others chase him. He sat at the edge of the bed and removed his boots, he noticed the rich gold curtains that hung around her bed, took in the solid black wood posts and the large mirror that hung against the wall directly in front of the bed. _That can come in handy later._ He thought idly to himself as he imagined fucking her in front of the mirror. He was so caught up in his little fantasy that he didn’t notice when she opened a wardrobe and began shedding her gown that up until this moment he hadn’t realised was a deep chocolate brown.  
  
She put her gown away and reached for one of the many ribbons that hung from a hook inside the wardrobe. Once having tied her hair back she turned to find Tony with his mouth open and his eyes just about ready to pop out of his skull. Loki stood before him in nothing but a thin under dress that was hugging her body in all the right places. “Is everything alright?” Her tone was casual and she walked around him to sit at her writing desk near the window. Tony gaped for a second, unsure of where to look. Usually he had to work a little harder to get a woman to undress for him unless a previous arrangement was made for them to show up at his chambers wearing as little as possible. And even that only happened after some minimal courting.

“Yeah, uhm, all is well.” He said after clearing his throat. She graced him with a rueful smile. “You seem a bit flushed. Maybe you’re getting a fever? I could always go down stairs and bring you something to help with that.” Tony looked slightly offended and he shook his head. “No, I’m alright I suppose it’s just warm this evening. So…” He walked towards her and grinned. “What do you do for fun around here?” Loki arched an eyebrow at him, letting her hand run down her throat and to the neckline of her under dress. “Well, with all the time I spend alone, usually I…” Her lips twitched playfully and she watched as his eyes followed the movements of her hand.

“You…what?” Tony said as he stared at her chest as it rose and fell with each breath. She sat up suddenly. “Usually I read. There are some books on the nightstand and on the shelves that, as you can tell, are all over the room. Now go busy yourself elsewhere.” Her tone of voice went from sultry to stern in no seconds flat, leaving Tony flustered. “Books.” He stated, thoughtfully. “Yes, books, I’m sure your highness has heard of them. Now go on I have things to do.” Tony wasn’t sure if to laugh or cry, he decided against either of those and went to look through Loki’s modestly sized library.

Silence reigned in the room for what felt to Tony like hours before he found anything remotely interesting to read. It was a small, black leather bound, hand written book that contained what seemed to be a journal. He assumed it was Loki’s but it was in no language he recognized and that was saying something since Tony was a bit of a linguist. In the end he gave up trying to discern it and instead studied the writing itself.

Loki watched him for a few minutes as his fingers skimmed over the spines of the books. She was about to warn him against touching her journal before remembering that there was no way Tony would be able to understand what was written. Deciding it was best to actually look busy, she took a quill and a piece of parchment. She tapped the quill against her lip thoughtfully considering the ink wells that were clearly in different colours. After a few more seconds she decided on an olive green that was used often. Tony leaned lightly against a bedpost and watched her, journal completely forgotten. She considered her words before she put quill to parchment. It was only minutes before writing flourished across the blank parchment, filling it with neat but elegant lettering.

He couldn’t restrain himself; he stepped forward and looked over Loki’s shoulder only managing to catch the first line. “Who’s Thor?” Loki was slightly startled, ink dripping onto the parchment, green blots blooming where it landed. “Are you incapable of staying quiet for longer than five minutes or do you take enjoyment in bothering me?” Tony smirked and shook his head. “Are you incapable of controlling your moods? Maybe your humours are off and you need a bit of blood letting to get them back in working order. Jarvis would be able to find you a healer to help with that. Or maybe what you need is something more…basic, more carnal.”

Tony had been inching forward, his chin now almost resting on her shoulder. Loki turned to look down at her parchment, her cheeks and neck flushed. He ran his hands from her shoulders down to her wrist in slow and deliberate movements. His breath ghosted over her neck and she instinctively tilted her head to give him better access. He fought against the smirk that was trying to force its way to his lips and instead pressed a light kiss right over Loki’s pulse.

Loki tried to bring her hand up to tangle her fingers in Tony’s hair but his grip tightened, effectively pinning her wrists to the desk. A light flutter of anticipation filled her as she felt Tony press himself against her back, his lips leaving a searing trail of heat across her skin. He nibbled lightly on her earlobe and whispered. “Stand up for me, Loki.” His voice was low and it sent a wave of sensation right between her legs. Her body obeyed before her mind had time to process the request. The backless chair stood between them but Tony used it to his advantage. He placed one knee on it, further pressing himself on Loki, all but forcing her body to bend over the desk.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as Tony’s thighs forced hers against the desk painfully. Tony’s lips traveled down the back of her neck and back up to her shoulder. “Behave and keep your hands there for me. Understood?” His voice was as rough as his hands were on her wrists and she nodded. “Good.” He pressed down with no warning, forcing her to bend over the desk and she rested her forehead on the cool wood. She bit back a groan and took a shuddering breath in as his hand roamed down her side and to her thigh.

He hastily pulled her skirt up, bunching the thin fabric in his hand until her soft, creamy skin showed. Tony ran his fingertips up her thigh to where it joined her hip. He heard Loki gasp beneath him and he brought his free hand up around her throat, gently forcing her to tilt her head back. Her green eyes were hooded and her skin was thoroughly flushed. Tony took a moment to admire the view as the hand at her hip trailed light patterns across her lower abdomen. Loki closed her eyes tight and bit down on her lower lip to keep quiet.

“No, no. Let me hear you, don’t hold back.” He forced her back against him, letting her feel just how much he wanted. A groan was ripped from her throat when she felt his arousal against the swell of her ass. “Mmm, that’s it.” His hand traveled further down her lower abdomen, fingertips dangerously close to just where she wanted them, but he didn’t move further. Loki groaned in frustration and rolled her hips against his hand. Tony tilted his head down and nipped at her bottom lip before licking at it. She opened her mouth and sucked his tongue, grinning around it when she heard and felt him moan.

Sweat was beading on their skin and her neck strained and began to ache from the angle he had her forced in. She tried grinding her ass into him to get him to do more. She slowly moved her hands off the desk and brought one up to tangle her fingers into his dark hair. Loki tugged his hair none too gently while her other hand went over his and she tried pushing his hand down between her legs. A bemused chuckle escaped his lips and he pulled back away from her as far as the hand in his hair would allow.

“I don’t suppose patience is your virtue.” Loki smiled at him. “I think you’ll find that virtues aren’t my forte. If it’s virtue you wanted you should have gone off after a blushing virgin.” She rolled her hips back against his, making his breath hitch. “Virgins are too much hassle. Why would I want a virgin to have to teach her what to do when clearly, you know what you’re doing.” Tony bit down on her shoulder and rocked his hips only to gasp out in pain, quickly being reminded he was injured. Loki froze and shook her head. “No, no, don’t you fucking stop now.” She turned half way and noticed the way he stood stock still, eyes closed tight. She felt, rather than saw, him get soft against her. “Fuck.” Was all he said as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

“Clearly not.” Loki couldn’t help the accusatory tone in her voice. “Stand up for me, Tony.” She threw back at him. He smiled against her shoulder and shook his head. “I don’t think I can.” There was no real humour in his voice and she frowned. “Are you serious?” Tony simply gritted his teeth and nodded. Loki sighed and tried to think of a way to get him to bed without moving him around too much.

Day light was quickly fading and she didn’t want to have to stumble around in the dark with an injured Tony. “I need you to brace your arms on the desk and try to push with your arms only.” He did as he was told, wincing as he did so. Loki quickly ducked under his arms and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him to her. He marvelled at how strong she was since she was able to carry at least half his weight.

She maneuvered him to the bed and was helping him sit back when he shook his head and put his hands on hers. “No, this isn’t going to work.” Loki huffed a breath and stood back. “What do you mean ‘this isn’t going to work’?” She put a fist on her hip and brushed back the hair that had fallen into her face with the other. It was really warm and humid now and her hair was sticking to her skin in a very uncomfortable way. Tony gave her a sheepish look as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed. “I sleep on the left side of the bed.” He said simply.

“Stark, this is the left side of the bed.” She tried to not sound exasperated, but knew she failed. First he gets her all worked up and stops, then she has to help him to bed and now he’s telling her that she placed him on the wrong side of said bed. “No, it’s not. I mean, it is when you’re standing at the foot of the bed, but really this is the right side of the bed when you’re sitting or lying down in bed. See, this is the right side of the bed. I need to sleep on the left side of the bed because even in here, that is west and west is where the sun sets which means that that’s also the way my bed at home faces and my home happens to be in the west part of this island.” Loki gave him an incredulous look and shook her head. “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. And you can’t sleep on the left side of the bed.”

“Of course I can. Now excuse me.” He stepped around her and walked gingerly to the other side of the bed. “But I sleep on that side of the bed, you can’t sleep on my side of the bed, sleep on this side.” Loki knew she was sounding like a petulant brat but she didn’t care. She jumped on the bed and laid down on her side, beating Tony to it. “…I will push you off the bed if I have to.” He said, and meant it. Loki glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. “You wouldn’t. Your ribs hurt too much.” She said matter of factly. “Are you sure about that?” Tony grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her off. She braced her free hand on the bed and tried to pull free.

“Princess, it’s your fault I’m injured, it’s only fair I get to sleep on the side of the bed I choose.” He pulled harder, inching Loki off the bed. “Your highness, if you remember correctly I told you I was fine and to go on your way.” She clung to the bed covers and then reached to grip the bed post. “Yes, and when your **boyfriend** ,” He spat the word out purposefully, “began to kick the living shit out of me, you just stood there and watched.” Loki let go of the bed post and let herself be dragged off the bed. Tony smiled triumphantly and watched as Loki stood up straight to her full height.

“If that will be all, your highness?” Loki went back to her writing desk and continued writing. Tony frowned and rolled his eyes. “Women!” He sighed, frustrated, and decided it was best to strip off his ruined silk shirt and just get to bed. The sunlight was all but gone and Loki lit five candles around her. Tony was in bed, in her side of the bed to be exact. Loki was very unused to sharing a bed even back when there was someone to share it with, she usually kicked them out of bed soon after she’d finished with them or left the room and waited for them to figure it out on their own.

And now here she was, sitting at her writing desk pretending to write only to wait for Tony to fall asleep before slipping into bed next to him, into the wrong side of the bed. She didn’t know how long she’d been glaring into the candle light before she heard Tony’s soft even breathing that told her he was asleep. Sif would have a field day if she found out what a disaster this had turned out to be. Loki took a deep breath and went to lay in bed only to notice that Tony was using all the large pillows to sit up. She didn’t bother to pull the covers down and just lay on top of them trying to get used to this side of the bed. _Damn it all!_

She must have been much more tired than first expected because next thing she knew she was waking up, hot and sweating. Tony had moved in his sleep and was now flush against her. She vaguely considered smothering him with a pillow but decided against it on the grounds that she must make him suffer for teasing her. This is why she didn’t usually share a bed. She slowly extracted herself from Tony, making sure not to wake him. Usually Loki would put on some light shoes and an over dress but the night was sticky hot and she walked out of her room barefoot and simply her under dress.

When she reached the foot of the stairs she realised there was laughter coming from outside and a fire was obvious. Loki noticed Sif’s bedroom door was open and so was the front door. She stepped lightly, making sure not to be heard as she made her way to the open window. The cool stone of the tower felt wonderful and she leaned her whole body against it as she listened in on the conversation Sif was having with Jarvis.

“And then he turns to me and asks, ‘Jarv, do you think my father would like to add another pet to his zoo?’ and I tell him ‘Sire, an angry mother dragon would not make a good birthday present for the king!’” Sif threw her head back laughing. “A mother dragon?!” Jarvis nodded, laughing lightly to himself. “An **angry** mother dragon.” He corrected.

Sif shook her head. “That’s nothing, one day Lady Loki thought it would be a good idea to replace some cooling powders with itching ones. Of course, that’s the same day her father, King Odin, decides he wants to try some cooling powders. I’ve never seen Loki run so fast.” Loki remembered that day, she had to hide out in the last place they’d think to search, the gymnasium. She was a bit offended at how freely Sif was sharing stories, but then she noticed how relaxed Sif was and she seemed to be enjoying Jarvis’ company. Being the kind and forgiving woman that she was she decided to let Sif have her fun. Besides, it’s not as if Loki didn’t have blackmail material on her.

“Did they ever find her?” Jarvis asked as he took a bite of bread. “Her brother did, he defended her against her father’s wrath and said that it had been his idea.” There was a light note of melancholy in Sif’s voice and Jarvis smiled kindly, changing the topic smoothly. “My young sire nearly fell off a cliff ledge trying to see his spit land.” Sif choked on her food and Jarvis helpfully slapped her back while he laughed himself. “He what?” Sif asked once she was able to breathe again.

“Yes, my young sire thought if he leaned forward as far as possible he’d be able to see where his spit landed.” Jarvis and Sif laughed. “How old is your master?” Sif asked as she wiped at her eyes. “He turned 21 a couple of months ago. And your Lady?” “She’ll be 23 in a few months.” Jarvis nodded. “You’d think they were younger.” Sif said as she bit into whatever it was they were eating.

“In my defense, I was drunk when I was at the top of that cliff.” Tony whispered beside her. Loki gasped and placed a hand to her chest. He placed a finger to his lips and nodded towards Sif and Jarvis. “Shh, let’s not interrupt them, they seem to be enjoying themselves and I haven’t seen Jarvis look this relaxed in a long time.” Loki nodded. “Same for Sif, she must be tired of my company by now.” Tony placed an arm around Loki’s waist, still looking at Jarvis the whole time. Loki looked down at his hand and shook her head but didn’t make a move to displace it.

“Would the young prince and princess care to join us out here?” Jarvis called over his shoulder without checking to make sure they were there. Tony should have known they weren’t being stealthy enough. “I’m quite alright from in here, thank you Jarvis.” Loki called out and at the window ledge. Sif turned to look at her mistress. “Would you like something to eat, Lady?” She raised a plate with steaming food. “No thank you, Sif, I’m quite alright.” Sif looked taken aback. “Is your highness feeling alright?” She stood and walked to the window, inspecting Loki’s face. Loki frowned and nodded. “I’m quite alright, Sif.” “It’s just that you’re rarely this polite with me unless you want something.” Tony laughed and received a glare for his trouble.

Loki rolled her eyes. “That will be enough, Sif. Go enjoy your dinner. I think I’ll go back to bed now.” Sif smiled and shrugged. Jarvis gave Tony a questioning look. “Sire, would you like something to eat?” Tony was about to answer when he heard Loki laugh behind him as she raced up the stairs. “Son of a bitch.” He took off after her, wrapping an arm around his torso as he did so. “Loki, no! I want to sleep on the left side of the bed!”

Jarvis and Sif looked at each other. “21 you said?” Jarvis nodded. “To your 22.” The two burst out laughing. It had been a strange kind of day and while Jarvis didn’t particularly like Loki, Tony seemed to be well enough. Sif too, seemed to feel the same way about it. They finished their food in companionable silence, trying hard not to think about what Tony and Loki were getting up to upstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you're enjoying the journey, I'm still unsure about how long it's going to be, but I hope you all stay till the end. 
> 
> A very big thank you to my Beta, as always. I promise not to harass you till late hours of the night if you promise to stop trying to inspire me so much. 
> 
> Also a big thank you to Kytt for being so kind and pushing me to finish this story because it is actually still hers. 
> 
> PS: This chapter totally ran away from me and went in a completely different direction than first anticipated. I still hope you guys liked it. XD


	6. Murmuring in melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's injured and unable to do much but lay down. Loki is more than a bit frustrated and doesn't know what to do with herself. The solution is obvious.

Loki threw her arm over in her sleep, slapping Tony’s face in the process. He snored and grumbled, making her frown. She kept her eyes closed as her cool fingers felt over his face while he shook his head trying dislodge her hand. Then they both froze. Loki tumbled out of bed, reaching for a knife that should have been tucked away at the base of the bed except she was sleeping on the wrong side and now the knife was in the intruder’s reach. Tony opened his eyes slowly and turned his head only to find a pair of sleepy, but still very threatening, green eyes glaring at him from just over the mattress as Loki poked her head up from her position on the floor. They stared each other down for a few seconds before Tony smirked at her.

“Good morning, princess.” He said as he stifled a yawn. Loki glared more, absently running a hand through her sleep mussed hair but said nothing. Tony braced himself on his elbows and sat up. “Not a morning person, I take it? I agree, it’s far too early to be awake.” He groaned, closing his eyes against the pain in his ribs as he swung his legs over the bed only to feel hand on his chest pushing him back down. He snapped his eyes open and looked from Loki, who stood over him, to her hand in silent question.

“No, I am not a morning person, and **you** are not getting up.” Loki said calmly as she pressed her hand flat on his chest to keep him down when he tried to get up again. Tony sighed and let his head fall back on the pillow, refraining from crossing his arms. Loki smirked at him and only raised her hand when she was sure he wouldn’t get up. “And why the hell aren’t I getting up, your highness.” He glared up at her, more than a bit annoyed at being told what to do. “I will not have a repeat of last evening. I need you to heal as quickly as possible and that means you must lay still.” Tony would have laughed if not for the pain. “Of course, my lady, do as you please.” He bit back a wince as he folded his hands up under his head. “Oh, I plan on it. But I’ll be back in a few minutes. Are you hungry?”

“I am, actually, maybe for something sweet and creamy.” The lewd smile that Tony gave would have normally warranted a slap, but instead it sent a light blush across her skin. She opened her mouth to say something but no words made themselves present. Loki wasn’t rendered speechless, it didn’t happen.  She closed her mouth, put on some robes over her under dress and left. Tony’s laughter, muffled as it was through the closed door, followed her down the stairs.

Sif took one look at her and had to bite back laughter. “Morning, princess, a bit early for you to be awake, it’s only 11. Did you sleep well?” “I slept fine. Where’s Jarvis?” Sif’s eyes softened for a second before taking on their usual hard gleam. “He went to tend to Happy and Pepper.” Loki tried really hard not to question the sudden change in Sif or the fact that Sif assumed Loki knew who the blast Happy and Pepper were, so instead she turned to the hearth and put the kettle on. “Go ask him to help Tony into clean clothes.” Her tone was dismissive and she didn’t spare the handmaid a second glance.

Sif rolled her eyes and bit her tongue as she stepped out. Loki was being her usual bitchy self so that could only mean that she did not, in fact, get laid. Really, that’s the only reason Sif didn’t argue about Tony being in the tower. But if Tony wasn’t going to do his job then Sif saw no reason for him being around.

“Jarvis?” Sif called out as she counted her steps, feeling the familiar if unbelievably unwelcome feeling of the spell. Like the air before lightning strikes, it made the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end. She stopped at the invisible line and sighed. This was frustrating her to no end. And as frustrated as she was, she let herself think just how frustrated Loki got. Loki couldn’t leave the tower, at all. Sif was able to take five steps outside the door, a 10 foot circumference around the tower. This was the only reason Sif hadn’t blown up on Loki. It’s why she gave in to Loki’s every whim. Of course, Loki also put up with Sif, because in all honesty, Sif was a complete bitch 80% of the time.

Jarvis walked up from behind the tower, Happy and Pepper in tow. “You called?” His smile made her want to melt but she was able to keep composure. “Lady Loki asked me to ask you to help your master into clean clothes.” Sif mentally cursed Loki for making her sound like a nervous child sending a message. Jarvis’ eyes involuntarily roamed up the tower to the open window. He turned a questioning look to Sif and frowned. “Lady Loki wants me to…really? I thought she’d- Well, alright. I’ll go at once. Thank you.” Jarvis nodded his head to her and she curtsied against her will. Her childhood training to be a lady in waiting was so engraved that it was second nature.

Sif went back into the tower to find Loki quietly putting herbs into the kettle. “Is that…are you making a sleep tonic?” Her voice was more curious than scandalised. “Yes, it is. Did you tell Jarvis to go help the young prince?” Loki poured hot cream into a large cup and added honey. She then took the kettle and sifter and poured in the infusion, filling the rest of the cup. Sif watched her closely and smirked. “I take it the young prince has gotten to your last nerve?” Loki ignored her while she stirred the contents of the cup. “The young prince just needs some help sitting still to help the healing process. Please have bath water ready in 30 minutes.”

A slight knock at the door alerted them of Jarvis’ arrival. Loki covered the cup with a handkerchief and turned to Jarvis. “Good morning Jarvis, your master is up stairs. I’ve not yet applied the ointment so just leave him shirtless.” "Of course, Lady Loki." Jarvis nodded curtly, but refrained from making further comments. He kept his eyes down as he marched up the stairs, Tony's clean clothes in hand. 

When he opened the door he was greeted with a mostly naked, struggling Tony. He chuckled to himself and stepped forward. "Stop laughing at me and help me you ass." Tony grumbled. One of the ties on his braies had knotted when he'd been pulling them down and he was left standing with half his ass hanging out, his aching ribs making it difficult to bend over to pull them the whole way down. “It’s always refreshing to walk into a room and find you at least partially dressed, sire.” Jarvis swiftly untied the knots and the offending garment fell to Tony’s feet. He didn’t so much as blink or turn away.

“Has this been your plan all along, Jarvis? If you wanted me naked you could have had me any time while I bathed.” The all too familiar blush bloomed over Jarvis’ face but he kept his eyes calmly on Tony. “I’m afraid you’re not my type, sire.” Jarvis said as he handed Tony his clean clothes. “Not your type? I’m offended, Jarvis. I’m everyone’s type. I’m seriously reconsidering this partnership. I’ll have you know that there were people lining up to come with me.” Tony took the garments from Jarvis and frowned before shoving them back into Jarvis’ hands. He didn’t bother covering himself and just stood there looking on the verge of a tantrum, pout and all.

“Sire, you need to get dressed.” Jarvis shoved the clothes back at Tony who growled and threw them on the bed. “I can’t bend to put them on, damn it!” Tony was panting and Jarvis could tell he was in a lot of pain by now. He nodded and looked around the room for a second. “All right, I’ll be back with a wash cloth and some water. Do try to keep yourself from further injury while I’m gone, sire.” Tony simply rolled his eyes at Jarvis. He wasn’t good with physical pain, it made him irritable. And as much as Jarvis did for him, it was a bit insulting that the page boy was now reduced to helping him wash and dress. Jarvis was back with a steaming basin of hot water and a wash cloth over his shoulder before Tony could fester in his pity for too long.

“Alright, just give me the wash cloth; I think I can manage that much myself.” Jarvis didn’t argue, he dipped the wash cloth and wrung it out before handing it to Tony. He kept his eyes on the water basin as Tony gave himself the equivalent of a sponge bath. When he was done he handed Jarvis his braies without comment. Jarvis leaned down silently and helped him put his feet through. He brought them up to the top of his thighs where Tony could pull them up the rest of the way, erasing some of the vulnerability and insecurity with them. If Tony had not been injured he would have been strutting about without a care in the world. But of course, if he hadn’t been injured Jarvis wouldn’t have had to help him dress in the first place.

Jarvis reached for Tony’s breeches but the young prince stopped him. “It’s too hot and if I’m going to be forced to lie and do nothing all day I rather be comfortable. Just leave them on the chair please.” Jarvis bit back a laugh and did as he was told. “What are you going to do with your day with me out for the count? You could always try to woo Sif, maybe let her play with your sword.” Tony winked and nudged Jarvis in the ribs. Jarvis smiled and shook his head. “If I followed your advice you might find yourself traveling alone, sire. I’ll have to find something else to fill my time with but I won’t be far. Are you sure you’re alright here alone?”

“Now Jarvis, I’m insulted, why wouldn’t Tony be alright here?” Loki said from the door. She was carrying a tray that was covered with a linen handkerchief which she placed on her desk. Jarvis bowed his head and gave Loki a semi apologetic look. “Your highness will forgive my forwardness but you’ll understand why I would be apprehensive about leaving my young prince alone with a complete stranger.” Jarvis’ clear blue eyes gave nothing away. Tony knew he was more than a bit apprehensive and really, that was part of the fun. Loki’s lips twitched and she nodded, managing to still look regal and dangerous even though she was clad in so little and still quite rumpled from sleep. “Of course, Sif, as I’m sure she’s told you, has the same apprehension. And while you have your hearts in the right place I’m sure his highness and I are old enough to take risks as we please.”

Neither man missed the way she said ‘please’ and Jarvis didn’t have to look at Tony to know he was openly staring at Loki’s full mouth. Jarvis wasn’t blind, Loki was indeed very beautiful, but something in her eyes unsettled him. He nodded silently for a second before clapping his hands together, breaking Tony’s trance. “Right, well, I’ll be outside if you need anything, sire.” He looked Tony in the eye, holding his gaze before turning and bowing to Loki. He walked out the door and closed it, letting the echo of it ring through the room.

Tony wasn’t sure of what to do next. It really was uncharted territory and he didn’t know why he felt compelled to continue on. He didn’t really know what to say or do since they haven’t had sex and probably couldn’t for a while longer. _Fucking Fandral, cockblock son of a bitch._ Tony breathed slowly, trying to take a deep breath without it getting caught in his throat.

The clinking of a spoon against a tea cup brought his attention back to Loki. “I brought you what you asked for; you need to drink it while it’s still hot.” She took the tea cup and walked towards him, purpose in every step. “What is it?” Tony made a face at the cup she pressed to his lips and he backed away, turning his head. “It’s something sweet and slightly creamy.” The way her lips moved over the word ‘creamy’ made his mouth water. It made him want to know what her mouth would look like moaning his name. More importantly, it looked more like she was saying ‘Take me.’

Tony didn’t even realise Loki had moved until she was gently, but firmly cupping the back of his head and tilting the cup towards his lips. He opened his mouth obediently and drank deeply. The drink was indeed slightly creamy and sweet, but he thought he tasted chamomile and maybe a hint of lavender along with other unknown herbs. She tilted the cup more, forcing him to drink the rest of it and she smiled encouragingly. “Good, Tony.” Loki all but purred his name and she turned to set the cup down. “Now sit back on the bed.” The mischief in her green eyes made them light up and Tony wondered briefly if maybe he shouldn’t have been so eager to drink what she offered.

A small and perfectly manicured hand pushed against his chest and he walked back until he felt the bed against the backs of his legs. Loki pushed until Tony ended up sitting on the bed, his hands automatically going to her waist. A smirk pulled at the corners of her lips and she began removing the bandages binding his chest. He tried to fight back the shiver that he was beginning to recognise as a natural reaction to Loki’s cool touch. Loki frowned at this and stepped away, but she doesn’t get far since Tony had gripped her robes in his hands and she only managed a couple of steps. Then his vision swam a bit and his grip on her robes loosened.

“What was in that?” He blinked up at her and shook his head in hopes of clearing it. “Just an infusion to help you heal faster, now sit still so I can fix your binding.” And with that she quickly smeared the ointment on his chest, making sure to slow down when her fingers reached the scar on his chest. Tony tried to follow the movement of her hands with his eyes but it was getting harder and harder to keep them open. By the time she had finished with the binding his head was lolling forward and into her chest. She cradled his face in her hands and he grumbled, forcing his eyes open.

“I’m sorry, but I had to do this, I need you healed but I also need my space. I know you won’t lie still on your own.” Loki pressed her lips to his in a bruising kiss. Tony mumbled something incoherent and blinked up at her before he fell sideways on the bed, snoring. She put his legs up on the bed, arranging him onto his back and fixing the pillows under him. Once she was sure that he’d be comfortable she took the teacup and placed it on the tray. She opened the door and rang a small silver bell that she hoped Sif could hear from downstairs.

Her robes fell to the floor as she walked over to the wardrobe, opening a door that was mostly hidden behind it. She stepped into the other room, a wash room that had nothing but a large tub in the middle and two very plush looking chairs. Light filled the room from high up windows and she sat heavily in one of the chairs. The night had been long and while she slept through most of it, it had been restless. Loki let her eyes close and she kept them closed as Sif marched in and out with buckets of hot water to fill the tub with. It wasn’t until the scent of cinnamon and sweet orange filled the room that she opened her eyes in time to see Sif’s skirts disappear behind the door.

Frustration made her rip her under dress in her haste to remove it and she splashed water as she all but jumped into the tub. She closed her eyes and leaned back, letting the hot water and scented oils do their magic. Loki lost time in the bath as she meticulously scrubbed and cleaned herself. If not for the fact that the water had turned completely cold she’d have stayed longer. She stepped out gingerly, wrapping herself in the robes Sif had left on the chair.

When she walked into the bedroom she found Sif waiting with clean clothes and a brush in hand. Loki dropped the wet robes and strode forward, completely naked and her hair dripping down her back. Sif sighed and shook her head; even before being punished Loki had no shame when it came to her body. She stood in the middle of the room and let Sif finish drying her before helping her slip into her undergarments. They did all this in silence. Just the sound of rustling fabric and breathing filled the room.

Sif picked up the deep purple gown for Loki to inspect. It was one of her more modest gowns, and also one of the lightest. Loki nodded and Sif got to work. Five minutes later Loki was sitting on her backless chair facing the window while Sif very gently brushed her hair. The slight breeze that came through the window helped dry Loki’s hair and Sif decided to put it up in a bun, pinning it in place. “I’ll be down stairs if you need me, Lady. I’ll bring up some food shortly.” Sif said as she stepped back. “Take the letter on the desk and make sure the messenger takes it with him when he comes.” Sif nodded and took the note from the desk and left.

Once alone, or as alone as one can be with a sleeping Tony in the room, Loki stood and sat on the ledge of the window. There was no fear of falling; she’d tried jumping out only to be thrown back inside the tower. She closed her eyes and hummed quietly, feeling the sun’s rays warm her always chilled skin. The price to pay for learning magic was a small one, even now when she was unable to use it she knew it was there, just under her skin. It’s what made it so cold. And this is what kept her hope alive, the fact that her skin had remained cold. Her fingers wrapped around the long chain of the necklace that Thor had sent and she toyed with it, pressing her fingertips around the points of the star, letting them bite into her skin a bit. Sif walked in and out, leaving a tray of food in her wake but left Loki to her own devices. Loki ignored her growling stomach and just sat with her eyes closed, humming all the time.

“You know, saying ‘but’ after apologising kind ruins the purpose of apologising. It means you’re not sorry.” Tony’s sleep thick voice came from the other side of the room. Loki kept her eyes closed. “How long was I asleep for?” The sound of Tony shifting on the bed made Loki open her eyes but she didn’t turn to face him. “Approximately four hours. Are you hungry?” Tony stared up at the canopy of the bed, letting his eyes follow the pattern on the cold fabric. “A bit. What’s this tower made of?”

Loki sighed deeply and turned her head enough to be able to see him out of the corner of her eye. “It’s an ore found on Asgard. Is ‘a bit’ enough to make me get up or can you manage?” Tony shifted in bed but made no move to get up. “I think I can manage on my own. What type of ore is it? What do you usually use it for?” Loki smirked, looking down at the pendant in her hands. “That’s two questions, your highness. Pick which one you want me to answer.”

Tony turned and looked at her, took in the way the light hit her and the easy smirk on her lips. “Or you can answer both and ask two of them yourself.” Loki felt his eyes on her but turned to look out the window instead. “Nobody has been able to find a melting point for the ore so it’s used in construction for the wall that surrounds the kingdom, watch towers, the castle and any other buildings the king thinks needs such reinforcement.” She felt a slight prickle of unease flow through her but she quickly squashed it. It wasn’t a secret, really. The gleaming white “stone” could be seen in buildings across Asgard.

She gave in and looked at Tony, watched his brow furrow as he digested the information given to him. “How long have you been traveling with Jarvis and where are you going?” Tony raised his eyebrows and turned to look at her. “A little over three months and wherever the wind takes us. So, obviously your father would want to keep you safe since he’s using the same ore that is used to keep invasions at bay, makes sense. How long have you and Sif been here for and why?”

He felt bold, and knew that he may or may not get an answer but hoped he would. Loki frowned but kept watching him. “A little over a year and because it was arranged so.” She released the pendant from the tight grip she had it in and brushed her hands down her skirts. “Are you really just traveling with Jarvis? It’s an awfully long time for an adventure.”

“Because it was arranged so? By whom?” Tony sat up in bed slowly, bracing himself for the twinge of pain. “You didn’t answer my question.” Loki turned to him fully and put her hands on the sill. “We’re on a search. Who arranged your year long stay?” “A search for what?” Tony scoffed and shook his head. “Answer mine first.”

“My father and one of the kings of Midgard arranged it so. What are you in search of?” Tony stopped and thought to himself for a second. Clearly it hadn’t been his father that arranged this because he would have heard about it so that meant that his uncle, Joseph, king of the Eastern half of Midgard arranged it. Now the question was why. “Searching for a worthy cause. A year is a very long time to be visiting especially when this tower lies on neutral ground between the Eastern and Western kingdoms. Why are you here?”

The line of questioning was turning more and more distasteful with every passing question but neither could resist. “I’m here because I’ve been very naughty. What kind of worthy cause would lead a pampered prince outside of his kingdom for three months?” Tony snorted in derision. “Did you just call me pampered? I’ve been roughing it for three months that hardly qualifies as pampered. And what kind of naughty are we talking about?”

It thrilled Loki to have struck a nerve and she shrugged her shoulders. “Having Jarvis wait on you hand and foot hardly qualifies as ‘roughing it’ I think. And you’ve yet to answer my question.” Tony grumbled to himself and shook his head. “Whatever, I’m not pampered.” Loki laughed and hopped off the window sill, making her way to the bed. She leaned against the bedpost and let her eyes travel up his legs, watched him squirm under her gaze until a light blush spread from his chest up to his ears.

He cleared his throat and brought her attention back. “We’re forever in the search for an unknown thing. Now, what kind of naughty were you? Was it the type that would make a priest blush? Oh, it was, I can tell by the way you’re glaring at me. Don’t worry I’ve been all sorts of naughty as well. The best kind of naughty. We should be naughty together, in fact. I bet you can teach me a thing or two.”

Loki was unsure if she was amused or annoyed. Tony blathered on without giving her a moment to answer or say anything. She briefly questioned whether it was worth keeping him long enough to sleep with him. But then she remembered how his hands felt on her. The way it was more than not enough and she wanted, if nothing else, to have her want satiated. “Well, since you seem to have all the answers then I have no need to offer my own. Is that why you’re ‘traveling’ then? Because you were naughty and your daddy sent you off on a time out? Were you being naughty with the women of his court? Let me tell you, it’s really not worth the trouble, sleeping with a woman.”

 He gasped and narrowed his eyes at her. “Oh, I really hope that it’s exactly what it sounds like. Yes, glare all you want, that simply verifies my assumption. I bet you were dominating, clearly the one in charge. Did you enjoy yourself?” Loki walked towards him and climbed on the bed, straddling his hips. She leaned in slowly and gripped his shoulders for support to help keep her weight off his chest. Her lips brushed his ear and her breath tickled him. “You assume an awful lot about someone you know nothing about.” Tony tried really hard to focus on her words as opposed to the fact that she was straddling.

His hands ran up her calves and he gripped the backs of her thighs, pulling her forward until she rested against him completely. “And you tempt on a sinful level. I hope you know the amount of trouble you’re in.” Loki brushed her lips along his jaw line as he spoke. “And I hope you know that that trouble is twofold for you for teasing me last night.” She kissed the corner of his mouth and tried to roll off him but Tony held her tight.

“It would behoove you to release me at once.” She sat up, glaring down at him. This just made Tony chuckle and shake his head. “No, I rather like you like this, angry and on top of me. I think it’s really promising. Come here.” He ran a hand up her side and pulled her down again. She didn’t fight him at all, letting her weight bring her down to him and eagerly opened her mouth to his inquisitive tongue. Tony groaned into her mouth and reached up into her hair to remove the pins that held it up.

Her long black locks came cascading down and he quickly ran his hand through them. He was just beginning to kiss along her neck when he felt something cold and hard against his throat and froze. Loki had a knife slightly pressed against his neck and she sat up. She smiled at him, teeth flashing for a second as he brought his hands down to his sides. “I didn’t know you were so kinky.” He breathed, slowly, swallowing and feeling his Adam’s apple bob against the knife. “There’s much you don’t know about me.” Loki said, slowly dragging the tip of the knife down his throat and to his chest.

“Lady Lo-…Well I’m glad I didn’t send Jarvis up here to fetch you for an early dinner.” Sif stood at the door, arms crossed over her chest as arched an eyebrow at the couple on the bed. Tony was flat on his back looking debauched; Loki was straddling his hips, holding a knife to his chest just where the binding began. Both had a very bad poker face and neither said anything. Tony was looking at Loki and Loki was looking at Sif. “Does this mean you aren’t coming down? You didn’t eat what I left earlier.” Sif asked, exasperation dripping off each word as she glanced at the untouched food on the desk.

“I may need a moment or two to uhmm, settle down.” Tony said, still looking at Loki. “Why don’t you bring us dinner up here, Sif.” Loki said to her handmaid as she turned back to look at Tony. She shamelessly pressed her hips down to his, causing Tony to gasp and Sif to make a gagging noise. “No, if you want food you’ll have to go downstairs to eat it.” Sif said and slammed the door closed. Tony grasped the hand that held the knife to his chest and pulled it away. Loki climbed off him smoothly and walked to the wardrobe.

Tony breathed in deeply, trying to will the heat in his groin to cool. He watched Loki grab a ribbon and braid her hair in front of the mirror. She glanced at him, her expression unreadable. Tony didn’t understand how Loki could turn it on and off so easily but it was both admirable and infuriating. “Aren’t you hungry?” She said as she tied off the ribbon at the end of her braid.

“Yeah, I’m just. I’ll be down in a second.” He said quietly, sitting up. He closed his eyes and when he opened them Loki was standing before him. She was looking at his face very carefully and he took the time to really look at hers. Loki’s skin was very pale and her eyes seemed to flicker between a light jade to a deep green. Tony brought his hand up and ran a finger from her forehead, down the side of her face. “You don’t get much sun, do you? We should go outside later on.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed for a split second before she turned her face and took his finger between her lips. “Or we could spend the night in here.” She said between licks of his finger tip. Tony’s breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t look away from her mouth. “At this rate I’ll never be able to leave the room to eat.” Loki smirked and released his finger. “Let’s go then.”

Tony got up and put on the breeches that Jarvis had left on the chair earlier. There was a dull ache making its appearance in his ribs, but he was able to manage just fine. He followed Loki out the room and down the stairs. Jarvis was helping set the table while Sif served. Loki stood to the side with a strange expression on her face, her eyes unfocused. Sif looked over at her and rushed to her side. The handmaid leaned into her and whispered urgently in her ear.

Jarvis turned a questioning look at Tony who simply shrugged and shook his head. They watched with trepidation as Sif continued to whisper into Loki’s ear. The raven haired princess took a deep shuddering breath and closed her eyes. “Loki...” Sif said quietly as she shook the princess’s shoulders gently. Sif’s eyebrows were knitted together and she turned to Tony. “Maybe it’s best if you step out with Jarvis for a bit.”

“No, I rather stay. What’s going on?” Tony took a step towards Loki but stopped shy of actually touching her. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was short and shallow, as if she’d just been running. Tony could see her heart beat flutter in the hollow of her neck. “Sif, what is wrong with her?” His voice was more demanding and Sif stared him down. “With all due respect, your highness, I have no reason to answer to you.”

“Sire, come, we’ll go check on Happy and Pepper.” Jarvis had been watching intently from his place near the table but walked up to Tony, gently pulling at his arm. Tony wretched his arm free and glared at Jarvis. “I will not. Sif tell me what’s-” Loki’s eyes snapped open and she looked directly at Tony. Sweat had begun to bead at her forehead and she looked a bit confused. Sif looked immensely relieved and she hugged Loki tightly for a split second before standing back.

“What on earth are you doing, Sif?” Her words lacked any real anger and she sounded a bit hoarse. She looked between Sif to Jarvis and Tony. “Are we not eating? As gorgeous as I’m sure I look I doubt it’s enough to forgo eating.” Tony opened his mouth to say something but one look from Sif kept him from speaking. Loki walked past Tony and sat at the table, ignoring the way Jarvis was looking at her. She knew both men had many questions, Tony more than Jarvis, but she hoped that he wouldn’t ask. Sif was the first to move, placing a bowl of soup in front of Loki and some bread.

The page boy looked at Tony closely, watched the way Tony avoided his eyes completely. “Right, well, that looks delicious.” Jarvis closed his eyes and fought the urge to drag Tony out of there as the young prince sat next to Loki. Tony had no sense of preservation. Jarvis learned that even before he went on exile with him. But this was pushing it. He clenched his jaw and stepped outside without a word to anyone.

Sif watched him go out of the corner of her eye as she served Tony. Tony, who was busying himself with eating and pretending he didn’t feel a pang of apprehension. Though he couldn’t tell if it was due to Loki or Jarvis and that was far more disconcerting. He ignored the way Loki’s hand shook ever so slightly, as did Loki for that matter. They ate in silence, pretending all was well. Sif pretended it didn’t bother her that Jarvis walked out, Loki pretended she hadn’t just had a minor panic attack and Tony…well Tony wasn’t sure what he was pretending at but he decided food was more important than whatever did or didn’t just happen with Loki. He was just about to make a mental note to ask her later when he felt her hand run up his thigh and he effectively choked on his soup.

Thinking, he decided, was definitely hard to do around Loki.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, see, I told you my writing spree wouldn't last. I'm sorry to say that this will now be the norm for the chapters to come. I didn't want to force the chapter, so it took longer than it should have. I also want to apologise because it is definitely not some of my best work. Sometimes filler chapters are needed to get from point A to point B, but it makes me sad to have to do it.
> 
> I really hope you were able to enjoy it either way. And a huge thank you to my ever patient Beta who has to deal with my constant questions and rewrites. I love you, krissy!


	7. With a desperate desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves fast and before Tony knew it things fell into a pattern. Patterns weren't bad, he can deal with those, so long as things flowed towards what he really wants. It's not like anyone can stop him from taking what he's been craving.

The rest of the day had been awkward at best. Loki and Tony had eaten in relative silence, Loki keeping Tony's one track mind distracted with her constant touching. Sif forced herself not to look out the window to search for Jarvis. All in all, it was one of the strangest days for everyone involved. Tony was starting to think that maybe Loki was a mind reader because whenever he opened his mouth to ask about what had happened she would effectively keep him quiet by running her cool hands over his bare skin.

He’d gone to bed with a stomach full of food and a head full of questions. Loki had remained more or less detached even when she fixed his binding. He willingly asked for more of whatever she had made earlier that had knocked him out so thoroughly. Sif had given Loki a concerned look over this but said nothing. It was in Loki’s best interest to have Tony sleep the night away, she didn’t know if she’d be able to handle questioning.

It was around three in the morning, merely two hours after she’d gone to sleep, that she was woken up by a choked off cry from Tony. Loki sat up and frowned as she just made out Tony’s face in the darkness. He was mumbling in his sleep and sounded distressed. She flopped back on the bed and closed her eyes. This wasn’t her job. It was all going very wrong. She didn’t want to have to deal with this. But then Tony groaned again and she remembered all those nights she woke up from a nightmare alone. A strange sense of guilt washed over her before she finally moved.

Loki got out of bed and blindly found her way to the candle she knew was on the nightstand next to Tony. She’d done this enough times in the dark that she didn’t stumble once. The flickering amber light cast shadows over Tony’s face and he looked to be in pain.

She reached out slowly, brushing Tony’s sweat soaked hair out of his face. She patted his cheek gently and pushed at his shoulder. “Your highness…your highness, wake up.” A shudder ripped through Tony and his hand came up to claw at his chest. He tugged at the bindings and whimpered softly. “Anthony!” Loki gripped his shoulders and shook him.

Tony’s eyes snapped open and he froze. His face broke into pure relief and he took a deep shuddering breath. He covered his face with his hands for a second; trying to ignore the looks he was getting from Loki. “Snuff the candle out, please.” His voice was still thick with sleep and it was muffled by his hands. Loki waited for him to bring his hands down from his face. His brown eyes shone in the candle light and he frowned up at her until she blew out the candle.

The bed creaked slightly as Tony shifted. He huffed an exasperated sigh. “Will you get back in bed or sit or something? I can feel you staring at me and it’s really unsettling. Close your eyes at least.” Loki couldn’t help the slight chuckle that escaped her lips. “You want me back in bed with you?” She said, stepping lightly back over to her side of the bed, which was still the wrong side of the bed. Tony turned blindly towards the sound of her voice and was slightly irritated by the smugness in her tone.

“Or you can go sit at your desk, whichever your highness wishes. Just stop-” He was cut off by the feel of her hand brushing against his arm as she lay down next to him. They lay on their backs, both staring blindly at the canopy of the bed but neither of them was in a hurry to break the silence. Loki shifted a bit and brought her left hand up to rest next to her head. If she moved her pinky just a centimeter she’d be able to touch the side of Tony’s head, but she kept still.

Tony’s breathing evened out and after a few minutes she was sure he’d fallen asleep again. “Thanks for waking me, by the way.” He said softly. “You’re welcome.” Loki said and she made to get up but Tony smoothly wrapped his fingers around her wrist. She tensed at his touch and he fought the urge to tighten his grip. Instead he let his fingers loosen but not let go completely. Loki relaxed a bit and fell back against the pillows. She could tell he was still reeling from whatever he had dreamt. His breathing had sped up again and she could hear him trying to keep calm.

“I was just going to get you tea…” She said lightly. Tony’s hand was trembling a little and Loki turned to look at him. She couldn’t, of course, but he seemed to relax just knowing she was turned towards him. “Stay a bit?” He sounded unsure and more than a bit vulnerable, which he hated. Loki frowned, recognising the self loathing in his tone. “Probably for the best,” she said, settling down, still facing him and running her hand down to lace her fingers with his. Tony, much to his shame, sighed contentedly. “I wouldn’t want to walk in on Sif and Jarvis.” She said nonchalantly.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh a bit and Loki smirked into the darkness. “I wouldn’t worry about that, really. Jarvis moves at a glacial pace. The only thing you might walk in on is talking.” She gave an over dramatic sigh of relief. “Oh, well thank heavens for that. Sif needs slow with such a hectic life in the tower.” Tony couldn’t help but really laugh at this. Loki found his laugh infectious and she soon found herself laughing right along with him.

After a couple of minutes of shushing each other and breaking into another fit of laughter they managed to recollect. “I don’t even know why that was so funny but it was.” Tony said as he sighed deeply. Loki simply hummed in agreement. “In all seriousness, I wouldn’t want to interrupt them. As much as I can’t stand Sif half the time, I don’t want her moping because of me, she’ll just end up forcing me to make my own food.”

“Have you known her long?” Tony asked. “Practically my whole life.” Loki replied as she shifted to lay on her side, propping her head on her hand. “You’ve been friends a long time then.” Tony assumed as he tried to shift to his side as well but the pain brought him short. Loki shook her head. “No, Sif and I have not been friends long, if at all. Her family joined court when I was six years old and they’ve been in court ever since.” Loki sounded almost wistful as she remembered the odd little girl Sif had been. “So then how did she become your handmaid? Was she forced into it? Because sometimes I feel Jarvis joined me out of obligation when really he just wants to be-” Loki clapped her hand over his mouth.

“Do you always talk this much?” She could feel his grin under her hand. Tony licked her palm and she gave a small yelp and pulled her hand away. “How mature, Stark.” She replied snidely as she wiped her hand on his arm. “Yes, quite.” Tony settled back down. “If you’re quite done speaking…” Tony nodded and she went on. "Sif wasn't a handmaid at all. She was...is my brother's friend and sister in arms. He had a hand in getting her into training to be a warrior." Tony let out an impressed whistle. "No kidding?"

"Sif was eight when she decided she didn't want to be a handmaid. Her mother nearly had a fit. Of course by then Sif had become good friends with my brother and Thor being Thor thought it was a splendid idea to have a girl train with us." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She held her breath as Tony backtracked the conversation in his mind. "Train with you? You were trained as well? A bit hypocritical of you to sound so offended at the thought of having Sif join in something you’re doing.”

“Yes, well, it’s different for me to train than for her. Either way, it wasn’t difficult to convince everyone else to let her. Odin vouched for her at Thor’s request and who can say no to the King and the crowned prince?” The sarcasm dripped into every word and her hands had moved to clench the bed sheets in a tight fist. A warm, rough hand covered hers and rubbed soothingly until her fist released the bed covers.

“Do I notice a hint of resentment?” It was meant to lighten the mood, meant to pacify Loki. Of course it had the exact opposite effect. “Do you have siblings, Stark?” Tony shook his head. “Then you don’t understand how it feels to play second fiddle to anyone. Because let’s be serious, who pays attention to anyone else when the crowned prince speaks? And clearly, a single child, heir to a throne, comes second to nobody. There was nobody you had to fight for attention because people give it to you so willingly and it's clear you're not used to being ignored or turned down."

The fingers that had been skimming over the back of her hand stilled and moved away. "Boy when you want to go out on a limb you don't hesitate. No offense, your highness, but you could not be more wrong. And to keep this from turning into a very fucked up version of 'my horse is bigger than yours' let's just say that when you're the single child and heir to the throne you play second fiddle to every single thing the king finds more interesting than you." And with that Tony braced himself against the pain and turned his back to Loki.

 _Perfect. Just fucking perfect._ Loki thought bitterly. She took a couple of steadying breaths and cleared her throat. "I did not mean to insinuate that you had a happy childhood. Or that I want pity or that you deserve pity..." She swallowed audibly and closed her eyes. "I've not had to explain anything to anyone in, well ever, really. And the more, or less, you say the more I want to know. The fact that I don't know much about you is actually driving me crazy." The words came out as if physically torn from her mouth. Tony could hear the frustration in them. He turned back slowly and reached out for her hand.

"If you want to know all you need to do is ask." He murmured. Loki smirked into the darkness. "I hear a 'but' in there." Tony shifted around and pulled Loki against him and she went willingly. "Of course there is a but. You need to give as much as you take."

"Oh, tit for tat?" Loki braced her weight on her elbow as she leaned into Tony, her mouth next to his ear. "Are you going to take as much as you give?" She let her lips graze his ear lobe and felt Tony's shudder. "Are you looking to drive both of us mad?" He ran his fingertips from her temple to her chin, his thumb resting in the indentation under her lower lip. He didn't wait for an answer as he pressed his lips to her, gently biting on them and making her gasp into his mouth.

Loki woke up some hours later to very loud knocking. They were tangled in the bed sheets and she was a bit disoriented. She frowned, lifting her head from Tony's chest where she'd fallen asleep. Tony didn't so much as move. "Lady Loki?" It was Jarvis, Sif would have stormed in by now. Loki groaned and untangled herself from Tony. She padded over to the door and flung it open. Someone needed to teach Jarvis that she was not a morning person.

"Uhhh..." Jarvis glanced from Loki to Tony and back. He noticed how the bed sheets were tangled around Tony and how Loki's eyes were narrowed in his direction. "Good morning, princess. I'm sorry to wake you, but Sif said that you both need to come downstairs to eat..." Loki pushed her hair out of her face and grumbled something before slamming the door on Jarvis' face.

The page boy blinked a couple of times before turning and going down stairs. Sif gave him a funny look and shook her head. "Let me guess, you woke Princess Loki up and she didn't even validate your existence." It wasn't much of a question and Sif took out some bowls from a cupboard without looking at Jarvis. "I don't think she even spoke English. And I am trying to avoid thinking about why they're still asleep at half past noon."

"Oh, no, you really need to cut that thought. Last time I wondered why her highness was doing or not doing something I found out first hand and never again." The warrior turned handmaid placed a fresh bowl of fruit on the centre of the table. She then took out an envelope and placed it on one of the chairs. The envelope had Loki's name on it.

It was about 20 minutes later that Tony and Loki came down the stairs wearing matching glares and sheet marks on their faces. Tony in nothing but his braies, much to Sif's discontent, and Loki in a very wrinkled night dress, they sat side by side. Sif silently poured them a very strong cup of tea and placed some honey and cream on the table and refrained from comment when neither of them added anything to their teas. "Good morning, sire, princess." Jarvis said as he took a seat across from Tony. The young prince simply nodded as he nursed his tea.

Without any warning, Sif pulled the envelope from under Loki, causing the raven haired princess to give an undignified squeak. Before Loki could spew anything venomous, Sif tossed the envelope at her and took a seat across from her. Loki drank deeply from her cup as she turned the envelope over and noticed the golden wax seal with Thor's insignia on it. She gave Sif a long look before placing the now empty tea cup on the table and opened the envelope.

“When did this arrive?” Loki glared at Sif. “Only minutes before Jarvis went to fetch you. It arrived along with a basket from her highness, the queen.” Sif matched Loki’s glare and waited as Loki turned back to the letter. Jarvis and Tony exchanged a look but said nothing.

"Is everything alrigh-" Loki put her fingers to Tony's lips to keep him from speaking as she read through the letter. Sif watched Loki intently for any reaction but all that she got was a small frown. "Sif, is there anything more substantial than tea?" Sif didn’t hesitate in getting up. She quickly served Loki and Tony some porridge.

“Is everything alright, princess?” Sif asked as she served Jarvis and herself. Loki ate a couple of spoonfuls before putting her spoon down and wiping her mouth with a linen handkerchief. “My brother wishes to visit soon. And no, he didn’t say when, he simply said soon.” Sif’s spoon fell with a clatter and she stared at Loki. “Your brother…Thor is coming to visit?” Loki rolled her eyes at Sif. “Yes, my brother Thor, now please pick up your spoon and close your mouth, you’re putting me off from my meal.”

“Is it a problem that I’m here? I’m not sure how I feel about meeting family and especially an older brother- I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m sure he’s great and all that but I really rather not.” Sif and Loki stared at Tony while Jarvis simply smiled. “You can stay or you can leave. ‘Soon’ means anywhere between the next couple of hours and the next couple of weeks. I honestly don’t care either way but I don’t see why you should leave before you’re fully healed.” Loki didn’t even turn to look at Tony as she spoke and then continued to eat her porridge.

“…okay, that works for me. Jarvis, is that okay with you?” Tony frowned down at his bowl and pushed its contents around with a spoon. “If that’s what your highness desires.” Without hesitation or invitation, Jarvis ate some porridge from Tony’s bowl. Tony opened his mouth and reached out as if to stop him but it was too late. “Your highness will find that having someone taste your food before you eat it is not necessary. I served myself and Loki from the exact same pot, you’re not being poisoned.” Sif said simply as she ate. Tony’s ears turned pink and he ate in silence.

The next week passed by much the same. Tony’s ribs hurt less and less each day, Jarvis and Sif spent more and more time together each day, Loki got used to having Tony around. And that’s what scared her the most. Tony would no doubt leave as soon as they had sex, of that she was sure. In fact, she was counting on it. She didn’t know if she wanted him gone before then or not but she’d already waited so long, what was a day or two more?

Every night was the same. They would talk endlessly about trivial things. Life in the palace and the differences between Asgard and Midgard, training, but mostly they gossiped about Sif and Jarvis. They came to the same conclusion that while both the page boy and the handmaid clearly had a thing for each other, they would not make a move because Tony and Loki were very aware of their every move.

And every night Loki and Tony pushed each other’s buttons more and more. Loki learned that nothing stopped Tony’s breathing faster than having her fingers skim right under his bellybutton. Tony took great pleasure in making Loki moan by biting on her lip, neck or along her jaw. Seven nights of pure foreplay were also making them very frustrated and they spent their days away from each other. While Tony was outside with Jarvis Loki would write to her brother, whom still hadn’t set up an actual visitation date. Sif spent most mornings in shouting matches with Loki over anything and everything.

“It’s interesting how domestic this is starting to feel.” Jarvis commented to Tony one afternoon while they spared. Tony blocked Jarvis’ punch and landed a hit to Jarvis’ side. “Now why would you ruin my day by saying something horrible like that?” Tony panted as he stepped sideways and avoided a kick. He knew that Jarvis was going easy on him and he silently thanked the blond for that. “I’m simply stating what I see.” Jarvis said, landing a light blow to Tony’s shoulder.

“If it’s any consolation, sire, Sif and I have planned to be outside all day tomorrow. She wants to spar and train.” Tony stopped and bent over to breathe. “Jarvis, you dog. Is that what you call it? ‘Sparing and training’? Maybe you can give her your sword to play with.” Jarvis shook his head and tried not to laugh. “Sire, please, I beg you, stop talking.”

Tony laughed and stood upright. “Only because you beg so nicely.” He winked at Jarvis and they walked towards the tower. “But back to the previous topic, you say you and Sif will be virtually invisible tomorrow? Is this your way of giving me your blessings to sleep with the fare princess?” Jarvis threw a handkerchief at Tony’s face. “I’m simply letting you know I’ll not be at your disposal tomorrow.” Tony laughed into the handkerchief and wiped his sweaty face.

They came by the front windows of the Tower to find Loki sitting there, one leg hanging out the window sill, her skirts gathered up a bit too high on her thighs. Jarvis quickly looked away and kept walking towards Happy and Pepper. Tony walked directly towards Loki and casually put a hand on her bare thigh, pushing her pale blue gown further up. A smirk tugged at Loki’s lips and she leaned down, gripping the window frame with all her strength.

Thankfully Tony pushed himself up and met her half way, claiming her mouth possessively. Sif gave a disgusted sigh from somewhere behind Loki, causing Tony to laugh. “Jealousy does not suit you, Sif.” He called out. Loki ran her fingers through Tony’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss. She fought him for dominance, grinning into the kiss when she gained control. Tony groaned softly when she pulled his hair to position his head just how she wanted it.

“You know if all it takes is me getting sweaty with Jarvis for you to react like this I’ll have to ask him to sleep in your room as well.” He mumbled against her lips. Loki grinned and nibbled along Tony’s jaw until she got to his ear. “I’ll allow that on the condition that I get to watch you two get hot and sweaty.” She nipped at Tony’s ear when he moaned. “Are you serious? Please be serious. Because I can totally convince Jarvis to at least get to second base, maybe even third, so don’t joke around.”

Loki pulled him in and licked into his mouth, biting on his lips harder than she’s done before. To her surprise, and arousal, Tony leaned further into the kiss and ran his hand up her inner thigh. He stopped short of actually touching her, always teasing. “It’s you who shouldn’t joke around about this. The idea of you with Jarvis is more than appealing, though I’m not sure how I feel about sharing.” Loki said as she tried to catch her breath. Tony’s thumb rubbed small circles on her inner thigh and he watched as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

“You have a fucking room, use it!” Sif shouted from the table. Loki turned around and smirked at her. “Now Sif, it’s hardly our fault if you’re jealous. You can always go into your room if it bothers you so.” But the damage was done. Tony had removed his hand and had pulled her gown down to her knee. “We’ll just have to continue this later, I need a bath.” He called over his shoulder and walked towards Jarvis.

Sif hid out in her room for the next couple of hours. Jarvis prepared a bath for Tony and Loki moped in front of the hearth. The last couple of days had been relatively cool and she had insisted it was much too cold in the evenings to be anywhere else. When Tony came down stairs for dinner Loki avoided looking him in the face. It shocked and upset Tony how he was starting to read Loki’s moods just by the look in her face.

By the time Loki got up to go to bed Tony was unsure if to follow her or wait until Sif helped her out of her gown. Loki stood half way up the stairs and looked back over her shoulder. “Well, are you going to help me out of this gown or are you just going to sit there all night?” Jarvis laughed silently at Tony who kicked his shin under the table and quickly caught up to Loki.

Once inside the room, Loki shoved him against the door and attacked the side of his neck. Tony let his head fall back against the door hard enough to jar his vision. He closed his eyes for a second and just managed to hear Loki shout in exasperation. “Sif, you stupid cow, what did you give him to drink?!” Before the darkness took him.

He awoke the next day to a pair of bright green eyes staring down at him. Soft fingers roamed his lower abdomen and closed his eyes again, letting a soft sigh escape his lips. Loki straddled his hips, her fingernails scoring his sides as she leaned in and nibbled and sucked her way down the side of his neck. Tony opened his eyes again and ran his hands up her thighs and gripped her hips. He pulled her down, pressing her against him and she rocked her hips just to elicit a moan from him.

There was no worry about Sif or Jarvis coming up the stairs to wake them and Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to take his time or just give in to his lack of patience. As if sensing Tony’s thought process, Loki sat up and pulled her night dress over her head, leaving her completely naked on top of him. Tony gulped, running his hands up her sides, marveling at her smooth pale skin that quickly broke out in goose bumps under his touch. She sat on his lap and let her head fall back as his hands reached her breasts.

Loki couldn’t help the small internal battle she was waging on herself. She wanted this to last if for no other reason than to have him whenever she wanted, but she also wanted him gone before the actual act to spare both of them the inevitable. Tony very efficiently decided for her when he pulled her down and ran his tongue over her left nipple. He blew softly, watching her pupils dilate into large black pools. She bent down and kissed him, pressing herself against him. His braies were the only article of clothing separating them and she reached for the draw strings.

Tony ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass, pressing her down more. It no longer fazed him to feel just how cold her skin was and she still didn’t talk about it whenever he mentioned it in passing. Instead he focused on feeling as much of her as possible. Loki hooked her hands under his arms and ground her hips against his. The groan that ripped through Tony reverberated against her chest and she leaned in to swallow the sound.

Her cool hand had found its way inside his braies and she wrapped her fingers around his hot length, making Tony’s breath get stuck in his throat from the difference in temperature. “Oh, fuck yes.” Tony gasped almost soundlessly. She smiled and tightened her grip just so, making him throw his head back against the pillows. Loki stroked him once, letting her thumb graze his slit. She leaned in and sucked on his ear lobe. “Come now, Anthony, now is when I want to hear you talk.”

He opened his eyes and looked at her. “What do you want to hear me say?” Loki opened her mouth to speak but was cut short when the door banged open.

“Brother!” Thor called out cheerfully before all colour drained from his face at the sight before him. “Thor!?” Loki looked over her shoulder, her eyes going wide.

“Brother?” Tony asked confused. _Damn it all!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was exciting! Yes, I know, an actual cliff hanger. How dare I?! I hope you enjoyed! I'll try very hard not to leave you hanging for too long. I'm trying to finish this before my schedule drowns me in actual work and writing.
> 
> Kytt, my darling, I hope you don't hate me too much.
> 
> Krissy, my lovely beta, thank you for being there as always. Thank you specially for your patience when I sent you this in pieces...paragraph by paragraph.


	8. The melancholy waters lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interrupted moment of passion, a fire fueled morning and a cold blast of reality. Loki would smite someone if she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unbelievably ashamed of myself for leaving you all hanging in such a fashion. I don't even have a good excuse, I just...couldn't write. Anyway, I have more time and sudden inspiration to continue this story. Just so you guys know, this is part 1 of chapter 8, part 2 will be up tomorrow as soon as my lovely beta Krissy is finished with it.

The seconds that followed felt like an eternity in which all Tony could think was  _Why me? Why now? What did the giant blond mean by 'brother?!' And more importantly, am I in danger of castration?!?_

The blond in question quickly averted his eyes and took to glaring at the floor. Loki was completely flushed, completely naked, and completely livid…but still straddling Tony. "What is the meaning of this?!" Thor demanded, his grip tightening on the heavy hammer that hung off his hip.

"Well brother, what do you think it is?" Her hand was wrapped around Tony’s still hard cock. Thor glared out the window and growled. Tony looked from Loki to Thor and back. “Look, blondie, we’re kind of busy right now and if you’re not going to leave that’s fine. I don’t care either way. Just sit quietly in a corner and we’re all good.” Loki smirked down at him for that and leaned in to lick his lips.

“Loki I must speak with you.” Thor said to the window, the disgust very clear in his voice. Loki growled into Tony’s mouth and pulled back. "No, no, no! It's been just over a week, you can't do this!" Tony grumbled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Loki's waist. Loki kept her eyes trained on her brother, noticing the embarrassed flush that reminded her too much of past situations. "The sooner I speak with him the sooner he'll leave." She spoke to Tony without looking at him.

"I'll be waiting down stairs while you make yourself....decent." Thor spat before storming out of the room, his red robes billowing out behind him. Loki hadn't noticed he was in formal armour until he saw the red garment. Tony brought her attention back by nibbling on her neck. She pulled away from him and slipped out of bed as Tony groaned in frustration.

“I won’t be long.” Her tone of voice was dismissive as she put on his shirt and nothing else. Tony couldn’t help but admire the way the white linen looked against her pale thighs. “What does that even mean?” Tony asked, his eyes roaming up her body until he took in the serious set of her mouth.  _Yep, definitely a mood killer._

“It means I won’t be long, I’m sure you can find some form of entertainment while I’m gone.” Tony was used to Loki’s quicksilver mood changes. It was the first thing he got used to. He didn’t pry or poke at it because he knew it would be a quid pro quo kind of deal and he simply could not. But this felt different. In the days spent with Loki Tony learned what triggered the moody princess and had done his best to avoid said triggers. She never spoke of her family much and what little she did say was almost always negative.

It stood to point out that in all the time he’d been there not once did any family visit. Not that he wanted them to. Meeting family was not his thing, especially since he didn’t have a thing with Loki. Nope. He was simply waiting to heal enough so that he could fuck her brains out. That was it.

Loki cleared her throat and brought his attention back. “Did the prince not learn that it is impolite to stare?” The words were playful but the tone was not. Loki was standing in front of him glaring up at his face. “Don’t look at me like that. Do not pity me, you fool.” And before Tony could say anything else she strode away, leaving him perplexed.

\---------------------------------

 

Thor had his back turned to the stair case when Loki came down.

“Brother, do you not wish to come home?” Thor’s voice sounded resigned, as if this were a conversation they’ve had before instead of it being the first thing they say to each other in months. Loki froze at the bottom of the stairs for a second before standing at her full length and walking into Thor’s peripheral vision.

“I’ve missed you, too, brother.” She said curtly. Thor turned to look at her then. Took in the rumpled shirt and debauched hair. What little colour had tinged her cheeks earlier had quickly disappeared leaving her looking sickly. Loki counted to ten, letting Thor examine her before turning her sharp green eyes on him. The deep green of the outer part of her irises gave way to the jade green around her pupils and suddenly all Thor saw was Loki.

Loki at age six when he had switched the sugar for salt and ruined Thor’s birthday cake. Loki at age eight when he switched Fandral’s hair tonic for glue. Loki at age 12 when he started keeping to himself after Fandral started making rude comments. Loki at age 16 when Thor walked in on him and one of the stable boys. Loki had looked then much like she did now: pale, angry, and a bit afraid. Thor had waited for the stable boy to disappear before trying to talk to Loki. Of course much like now it was useless. After Loki had recovered from the initial shock of having been caught with a boy he had taken on an air of superiority and stormed out before Thor could say anything.

“I miss you still.” Thor said. Loki scoffed and turned away from him. “What do you need, Thor?” Her back was tense and her tone of voice was distant. Thor took a deep breath and reached out, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. A shudder rattled her frame before she could stop it and Thor took his hand away. “Brother, what are you doing?”

“Well, I was in the process of fucking until you interrupted.” Loki said with a feigned disinterested shrug. Thor turned her around then and gripped her shoulders. “Do you not want to come back home? Do you want to stay in this form forever? Loki, you know Father just wants you-”

“Wants me to what, Thor? To bend to his will? To smile and nod when he gives an order regardless of how unfair it is? To be anyone but myself so long as it satisfies his end goal?”

“Is that how you perceive it? Loki, Father has only ever wanted you to be happy. And so do I and Mother. Why can’t you see that?!” Thor shook her by the shoulders as he spoke but dropped his hands as soon as he realised what he’d been doing.

“Why are you here, Thor, truly?” Loki said as she arranged the shirt where it had begun to slip from her shoulders. “What Odi-” “Father-” “The king, does or doesn’t do is of no importance to me any longer.” She replied sourly.

“I want my brother back.”

Loki stared at Thor’s face and looked for any sign of a lie, but she found none.

“Loki, if you tell me that that man upstairs could possibly be the one-”

At this Loki laughed. “The one? Brother I know you are not as naïve as you appear. He is nothing but a quick fuck.”

“He’s been here close to two weeks.” At this Loki balked and fought the urge to get defensive about being spied on.

“Yes, because Fandral injured him and I could not let the prince return home injured after a warrior from Asgard hurt him, unless you want a war with this island as well?” A satisfied smile spread over Loki’s face as Thor frowned.

“A prince? You’re sure of this?” Thor looked at Loki seriously as if waiting for the punch line to her joke.

“Yes, brother.  He is Prince Anthony Stark son of King Howard Stark who also happens to supply Asgard with some of its weaponry.” Thor’s eyes flew towards the top of the stairs and back to Loki.

“Are you mad?!” Thor rounded on her. “Loki you must stop this. Send him away. Do not go through with this if you have not done anything with him yet. Brother, please.” He pleaded, sounded genuinely worried.

“I will not.” She said simply. “Why should I?” It felt childish but it was a small victory. Thor growled and began pacing. “Do you not care about your own welfare? Is your sense of self-preservation obsolete? Brother do you not see that this can only end badly?”

“Why? Because that’s what father wanted? Is this his punishment for me? He realised I would not marry and punishes me to forever feel rejected?! This is all I have left, brother. Would you so easily take it from me?” Loki’s chest heaved and her green eyes pooled with tears of frustration.

“Loki…” Thor felt useless. “Loki, Father punished you for your trickery with Jane. Nothing more.”

“Right.” Loki turned towards the door and opened it. “It was nice to see you, your highness. I wish you a safe trip home.”

 Thor stared at Loki but made no move to leave. Instead he crossed the room and sat at the table where he had placed his hideous feathered helmet.  He reached behind his helmet where a parcel was hidden. Thor slowly opened the box to reveal a spongy looking bread cut in half a circle. The edges of the bread were encrusted with sliced almonds and Loki narrowed her eyes.

The blond simply ignored her look and went about tearing a piece of the bread and shoving it in his mouth. He looked over a Loki, his cheeks puffed out from the amount of bread in them. "Did you want some?" He asked innocently.

Loki weighed the options of taking a piece of bread from Thor and having to deal with his presence for a bit longer. He watched as Thor took another large piece of bread and quickly walked to the table and took the remaining of the bread. It was one of the few treats that she missed the most from Asgard and the one she never asked for to avoid disappointment. She brought it up to her mouth and inhaled the lightly sweet smell of the cream filling and almonds and let the memories rush to the front of her mind. The bread was so light and spongy that when she was a child she had called it a pillow and had even tried to use it as such. 

She was well aware of Thor's eyes on her, watching her ever movement as she slowly bit into it. She closed her eyes and savoured the moment. Loki was so lost in eating this small piece of heaven that she didn't notice the change in atmosphere until the sound of a chair being scarped back against the stone floor broke her reverie. 

"Were you almost done or am I interrupting something?" Tony's voice sounded unsure from the foot of the stairs. Loki turned to look at him and gasped so hard she nearly swallowed her tongue and dropped the remaining piece of bread.

"Where did you get that?" Her tone was split between curious and angry, possibly a bit confused. Thor looked the shorter man up and down, his eyes narrowed when he noticed the leather trousers that he was wearing. Tony gulped but stood his ground.

"I couldn't find my trousers and searched in your wardrobe for something I might be able to wear. Is this an issue because I can go change right now. Whose were these anyway? I'll just take them off."

Tony reached for the cord that kept the pants closed in the front. Loki's eyes widened considerably and she managed to clear her throat. "No, that is quite alright." 

"Loki, I should be going." Thor said without giving Tony a second look. Tony frowned at the blond and opened his mouth to say something but Loki silenced him with a look. "Come, I want to show you something before I leave." Thor grabbed Loki's hand before she could object and pulled her towards the door. There was a slight moment of panic where Loki tried to pull her hand from Thor's as they neared the door. "Thor, stop, you know I can't-"  
  
"I brought Sleipnir, I know you miss him." Thor walked out the door, Loki in tow, not turning back to see the look of pure shock on Loki's face. Sleipnir, Loki's horse, one gifted to him by the stable boy from long ago, stood tied to a tree in front of the tower. He pawed at the ground and threw his mane back when Thor approached him. Loki's steps staggered to a stop and she dropped to her knees, gasping for air. Tony, who had been watching by the door, rushed to her and tried to help her up but she pushed his hand away and stayed on the ground, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at Sleipnir.

Thor turned and frowned. "Loki, what is the matter?" He reached down to help her up but she scrabbled back and away from his touch. 

"I'm outside." She gasped and choked through her tears. Thor's frown deepened as he looked at Loki at his feet. Tony knelt down in front of her, blocking Loki from Thor. His hand hovered by her cheek, not knowing what to do. Loki's green eyes were locked on the horse behind Tony but they burned with something Tony couldn't quite name. A shiver rand down her spine and she shook almost violently before getting up and staggering towards Sleipnir. 

 Sleipnir stepped away from Loki's shaking hand but stilled when Loki gripped his face and pressed her forehead to his muzzle. A deep, shuddering breath later Loki stood and looked Sleipnir for a second before turning to Thor. 

"Is something the matter? Is he not just as you left him?" Thor asked as he looked over at Sleipnir and back at Loki. Tony stood awkwardly, fidgeting with the leather pants he donned and was now regretting not having worn anything under as sweat slicked his skin. 

Loki spared Tony a glance before turning her glare to Thor. "How is it that I'm outside?" She said calmly. If she were able to use her powers she would have sent Tony away. As it stood she was one step away from telling him to go make himself busy elsewhere. Thor stepped towards Loki and smiled. "Why, because I'm here, of course. Have you not stepped out with Father before?"

Tony saw Loki's eyes harden and her fists clench. "Step out?" Her lips hardly moved as she spoke. "Of course, you can step out with either Father or I. Surely you knew this." Thor's smile faltered the longer he looked at Loki.

"I did not." Thor's smile disappeared completely and he looked at Tony and then back to Sleipnir trying to avoid Loki’s glare. "Where is Sif?" Loki asked suddenly which caused Thor to stand at his full height and narrow his eyes at Tony.

"Lady Sif rode off with one called Jarvis." He spoke to Loki without taking his eyes off of Tony. "I must be off now, Loki." At this Loki's eyes widened again. "I hope next time I come I'll have good tidings. Did I not mention? Princess Jane and I plan on marrying." And as if nothing were amiss Thor climbed on Sleipnir and smiled at Loki. "I will visit soon, Loki. I promise."

The instant Thor turned Sleipnir around Loki felt a tug. She fought it, turned to Tony and gripped his arms. The further away Thor got the harder the spell tugged at Loki. Tony wasn't sure what was going on but he held on to Loki's trembling frame. "He's gone," she repeated over and over. 

There was a flash of blinding light followed quickly by a loud thump and a soft groan. Sif was on the ground near the door to the tower. She hadn't been there a second ago and Tony was left holding air simultaneously. He turned towards the sound of an undignified squeak and a second thump. Loki was now on the floor inside the tower. 

"What the fuck just happened? Where did you come from, Sif?" He walked quickly towards Sif but his attention was pulled towards Loki who had slammed the door to the tower.

"Go." Sif said, still winded and rubbing her ass where she fell. Tony hesitated for a second before slowly pushing the door open. He looked around but did not find Loki. He tried to work out what he had seen outside, the conversation he had witnessed. It smelled of magic, wreaked of it, and he so loathed magic. It was illogical and set his nerves on edge.

"Loki?" He called out softly as he walked up the stairs. A soft cry came from Loki's room and Tony walked in. "I was outside," she said as she paced in front of the window. Her brows were knitted and tears streamed down her cheeks without her permission. Tony stood by the door, his mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out.

"I was outside!" Loki shouted, her voice cracking at the end. Her legs and borrowed shirt had dirt on them still from where she had fallen to her knees outside. Her green eyes were unfocused and frantic. Before he could think of what he was doing, Tony crossed the room and cupped her face in his hands. She tried to tear her face away but he held on tightly until her eyes focused on him.

"You were outside." Tony murmured. "You were outside for the first time in a long time, I take it." Loki nodded as her eyes pooled with more tears but didn't spill. Her lips were parted and a look of crushing pain appeared on her face, a pain Tony could feel to his core.

"I didn't know. They didn't tell me. I was outside and Sleipnir-" Loki broke off and closed her eyes tight. Tony could feel her trembling under his touch. "Sleipnir was here." She brought her hand up and pushed at Tony's chest, but Tony didn't move. "Please." A breathless plea for what, Tony didn't know. All he knew was that Loki was crying again and he didn't know how to deal with that. So he did the only thing he could think of.

Loki bit off a whimper when Tony pressed his lips to hers. The hand on his chest went from pushing him away to pulling him in by the front of his trousers and he pressed himself to Loki. This was easier than talking, easier than understanding or trying to explain anything that could be said. Tony kept one hand cupped on the side of Loki's face while the other traveled down to her hip where he gripped his shirt that she was wearing still. 

She eagerly opened her mouth to him, felt him lick past her lips, felt the warmth of his skin against her cold hands. Most of all she felt want and need with an undercurrent of self-loathing that was echoed in Tony. He nibbled on her lip and pulled the shirt up until it bunched up her back and he was touching bare skin. Her nails raked down his back, demanding as she pulled him in closer. 

A rough groan was muffled against her jaw when her nails dug into his back and he bit down in retaliation. Loki gasped. She pulled back for a second to pull the shirt off, throwing it across the room before running her hands through Tony's hair and gripping it hard at the back. Tony groaned again and pulled her in roughly.

Their hips collided and Loki pulled Tony's hair until he opened his mouth in a silent intake of air. She bit and tugged at his bottom lip, soothing it over with her tongue, making Tony groan. He sucked on her tongue as he gripped her hips and lifter her, her pale legs wrapping around his waist automatically. Their kisses deepened, harsh bites turned into an exploration of each other's mouths

  
Tony took some blind steps forward and sat Loki at the edge of her writing desk.

He trailed open mouth kisses along her jaw and up to her ear. He nibbled on her ear lobe and smirked when she gasped. Her fingertips traced his collar bone and ran down slowly, skimming over his nipples. Her nails raked down his abdomen and she bit down on his jaw when she felt the muscle twitch under his skin. 

Nimble fingers expertly undid the chord at the front of the trousers. Tony pulled back and watched the mischievousness look on her face as she worked. "Leather suits you." She said as she leaned in and nipped at his lips. Whatever Tony was going to say was lost to her mouth as he incoherently mumbled against her lips when her cool fingers grazed his hardening cock.

They struggled a bit to get the tight fitting leather trousers down far enough. Loki stroked Tony from root to tip maddeningly slow but achieved her goal. Tony gripped her legs, his fingers curling around the back of her knee, and pushed them open. Loki moaned and braced her elbows on the desk, her back arching as Tony leaned in and nibbled his way up her rib cage.

Somewhere in the tower a door opened and closed with a resounding bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kytt, my ever patient love, I hope you don't hate me. I swear, I don't do it on purpose.
> 
> Krissy, my lovely beta, I don't know what I would have done without your help for both parts of this chapter. Your visual and audio aids were great help. ;)
> 
> Everyone else, if you're still reading or just started reading, thank you. Thank you for putting up with me, I hope the story is worth it so far.
> 
> (if you guys find any mistakes, they are my own since I'm posting this before Krissy can get back to me with any final edits.)


	9. The melancholy waters lie pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was more than worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 part 2. 
> 
> NSFW!!!!
> 
> I'm sorry.

“Yes…” Loki hissed.

Tony latched his mouth to her right nipple, sucking on it and grazing it with his teeth. Loki let her head fall back and moaned. The sound of their heavy breathing filled Tony's mind with hot need and he stopped second guessing himself. He ran one hand around her waist, pulling her against him while stroking himself with his free hand a few times before running his fingertips from her bellybutton down to where the sparse coarse hair began. 

Loki raised her hips to meet his touch and coax his fingers to where she wanted them. And for the first time in two weeks of teasing, Tony complied. He traced the outer folds of her sex before slowly spreading her open and running his fingers lightly over her clit. "You're dripping for me, aren't you?" He mumbled against the hollow of her throat, his question fully rhetorical.

"I think we're past games." Loki growled and reached out to stroke Tony once more, her thumb catching at the sensitive underside of the head of his cock. Tony pressed one finger into her slowly, watching her face as her pupils dilated before her eyes fluttered closed for a second.

He didn't trust himself to speak without saying something stupid at this point so instead he pulled his finger out, pushed her hand away and gripped himself as he positioned himself at her entrance. His brown eyes were locked with her green ones and she nodded minutely.

There was no pretense now, no reason to think anything other than what they were doing was expected of them. Tony slid in all the way, feeling the tight, wet cling of her and reveled in the sound of her shaky breaths. He stilled and counted very slowly to five, giving Loki some time to get used to the feel of him in her.

"I swear by your head if you do not move now you will regret it dearly." She hissed into his ear. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she was propped up on her hands. Tony took hold of her hips and pulled out half way, giving an experimental thrust back in. Loki gave a frustrated sigh and she pulled Tony in with a small nudge of her ankle to his lower back.

"Get on with it or get out, Stark." She snapped. Tony pulled out almost all the way out before slamming back in. The desk rattled against the wall and Loki hooked her arms under his. She stifled a moan against his neck as he began to thrust in earnest.  Loki closed her eyes and focused on the feel of his cock moving in and out of her, the feel of Tony’s goatee against her skin, his hands holding onto her roughly. She raked her nails down his back and bit at his shoulder knowing full well that this would spur him on.

Tony did not disappoint. His grip at her hips tightened and he pulled her closer, forcing her ass off the desk. He ran his hands down her left thigh and pushed it up, propping it on his shoulder as he pushed in further. He then ran a hand up her stomach, feather light and maddening slow. Loki was so caught up in the feel of the wood digging into her lower back that she didn’t realise where Tony’s hand was going until he cupped her neck.

The moan that ripped through her throat reverberated against his hand. Her back arched off the desk completely and she whimpered as his grip tightened minutely. He kept his hand there as he fucked her, completely lost in the feel of her under him. “Anthony.” She breathed out softly as she dug her heel into his lower back.

He replied by flexing his fingers and relaxing them again. Loki pulled him closer, gripping the hair on the back of his head. It was an odd angle, what with her leg propped on his shoulder and his hand around her neck, but they kissed. Tony licked at her lips and nibbled on her tongue, moaning into her mouth. The raven haired princess moaned like a whore when Tony tilted her hips and thrust in at this new angle and made her see stars.

It had been so long since someone had taken her like this, so long since she gave in. Tony took hold of the back of her knees and pushed them against her chest. He took in the sheen of sweat that had appeared on her skin, the blush that graced her high cheekbones, the way her eyes fluttered closed but she forced them open each time.

“Anthony.” She said again, a little less desperate but no less demanding. She gripped his arm with one hand and braced her hand against the wall with the other. Her breaths came in short gasps and her nails bit into his skin, it was all Tony could do not to cum right there and then.

“You look so fucking gorgeous like this.” Tony said, leaning in and kissing her lips. His rhythm stuttered as she tightened around him. He brought his hands down and braced them against the desk, her knees resting at the crook of his elbows. Sweat rolled down the small of his back and down the side of his face while Loki writhed under him. “Stark, stop talking and just fuck me.”

 Tony couldn’t help but grin down at her until she reached up and pulled him down by his hair and sucked along his jaw. It was effective. He brought his hands up, cupped the back of her neck and let his thumbs rest on either side of her windpipe. Loki stilled and stared up at him, her face pleading even as she bit down on her lip. His thumbs stroked up and down her neck and his brow furrowed.

He wanted to freeze this moment, stay here until time ended. There was nothing else, nobody else. Tony leaned in and kissed Loki’s forehead tenderly, leaving a trail of kisses down her temple to her ear where he whispered one word.

“Mine.” He pressed his thumbs down. Loki’s back arched off the desk and she came with a long, drawn out whimper that turned into a moan. Tony fucked her through it, his grip tightening around her neck. 

“Come on.” She said her voice just above a harsh whisper. She wrapped her hands around his wrists and raised her hips to match his strokes. “Come on, Stark, let go.” Tony growled and leaned in, letting all of his weight pin her down. He kissed her, moaned into her mouth, and came.

 ___________

Jarvis and Sif looked up at the ceiling and then away. Jarvis cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck while Sif was doing her best at pretending she didn’t just hear Loki and Tony fucking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not THAT sorry. Mostly because now I can't stop writing. It's a good thing, no?
> 
> Again, thank you Krissy for putting up with me. I don't know why this was so hard to write, but it was.
> 
> This was fairly short, but so difficult to write. Anyway, chapter 9 is almost done. All good things must come to an end....duhnduhnduuuuuhn!


	10. And he kissed my pallid brow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all knew it would happen, Loki knew he would leave. That doesn't mean she's ready. But there are outside forces working against them and Tony can't keep ignoring them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Ugh, I'm so, so sorry about the delay. This chapter...man, this chapter was hard to write. Enough stalling!

Sif and Jarvis had been sparring outside of the tower, trading light blows and mostly egging each other on. It was a perfectly good morning, cool and sunny. Jarvis was keeping to his word about staying out of the tower to give Tony some semblance of privacy.

It hadn’t taken much to get Sif to join him, a simple “It’s been quite a while since the lady sparred with anyone. Her talents are going to waste.” The challenge had been accepted and the two had been at it since around dawn. He had been bold, possibly too bold for someone of his nature, and he'd been trying to knock her off her feet. It'd been mostly a game, one she had spent running around the tower.

The sound of distant hoof beats pulled her attention and that's when Jarvis slid his feet behind hers and knocked her down. Sif's eyes had widened as she looked at the ground next to her and then up Jarvis. She slowly picked herself up, ignoring Jarvis' hand and she ran towards the galloping horse.

"Sif?" Jarvis called out after her but didn't follow. Sif didn't go far, the horse was pretty close. Jarvis could make out the flash of red billowing behind the rider. He turned back and figured it must be one of the many delivery boys that made their rounds. Sure, Sif had never gone out to meet any of them, but still.

Five minutes later Sif was on Happy and approaching Jarvis, a huge smile splitting her face in two. "Come, Jarvis, let's go exploring!" Her laugh had been infectious and Jarvis couldn't say no. With one last glance up at the tower he climbed up behind Sif and they rode away.

They'd been exploring the beach, Jarvis had tried to drag Sif into the water but the warrior turned handmaid had turned serious and simply said "No."

Instead they had taken to sparring and talking. They spoke about each other, about what they wanted in their future. For the first time ever, Jarvis admitted to wanting knighthood and eventual ranking in the king’s guard. For the first time ever, Sif admitted that she was afraid before battle.

The two had sat together in the sand, their legs and hands brushing. She had just started telling him some of the details as to why Loki and her were in the tower, explaining why they could not leave. The words came out choked and she had to stop many times, there was much she could not say.

Jarvis had gotten the courage to take Sif's hand when a flash of light enveloped her and she disappeared. There had been a small moment of apprehension before he got back on Happy and rode back towards the tower.

It had taken Jarvis a good 15 minutes to return to the tower after that. Sif was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in front of her and a pillow or three under her. She looked like she was fighting back tears. Jarvis said nothing and simply sat himself in front of her.

The two had been sitting at the table, not talking about anything when they first heard a moan. Loki and Tony had not shut the bedroom door. Without a word Sif got up and walked into her bedroom, Jarvis hesitated before following her in. They had taken refuge in there but could still hear the happy couple.

"Do you wager it's safe to step out now?" Sif asked some time later. Jarvis did the math in his head and nodded slowly. "Yes, I believe so." They looked towards the door, straining their ears, but heard nothing else.

A late lunch was prepared and the two sat eating quietly. After that Jarvis had gone to tend to Happy and Pepper, making mental notes of all that had happened. Sif hadn’t told him much at all about why they were in the tower.

From what he could gather it went something like this: Loki had caused some major disruption during her brother’s engagement dinner. The extent of the damage risked war between Asgard and the Eastern Kingdom of Midgard. In order to keep the peace King Odin had sent Loki on exile and because Sif had had some hand in the disruption she was sent away as well. As for why the two could not leave the tower Jarvis had not figured it out yet but he knew that there was some kind of spell work going on that kept Loki indoors completely while Sif could step out for some meters.

Jarvis had also learned that the rider he’d seen earlier was Loki’s older brother, Thor. The blonde pageboy figured that it was his presence that had allowed Sif to leave the way she did, but Jarvis could not be sure. He wished, momentarily, to have been present for the meeting between Thor and Tony.

“I don’t suppose you would go check and see if they’re still alive?” Sif called out from the window, breaking Jarvis’ reverie. Pepper butted her head against his stomach when the hand that had been petting her stilled. “Sorry.” He apologised quietly to the temperamental donkey.

“I think it’s safe to assume they’re well, my sire tends to nap after such…exertions. I would suggest we supply them food and water in a while.”

“And by ‘we’ you mean…”

“I mean ‘we.’ If you want I can turn that ‘we’ into ‘I.’” Jarvis said as he tied off Pepper. He looked up at Sif and noticed the smirk on her face. Jarvis maintained a blank look.

“I’ll prepare them something.” And she did. Jarvis wandered back inside to find her preparing a soup, a bowl of fresh fruit in cream, buttering some rolls and brewing tea.

“You’re quite efficient.” Jarvis marveled.

“Well I’m in a good mood. I usually am after being at the beach for a bit.” She chopped some tomatoes and added them to the soup.

“When was the last time you were there?” Jarvis asked as he took some grapes from the table.

“Last time Thor was here, so about seven months ago.” Sif said cheerfully as she stirred the soup.

“You were at the beach seven months ago?” Loki said from the foot of the stairs. Sif’s eyes widened and she dropped the spoon she’d been using to stir the soup. She turned around slowly, her eyes glued to the ground.

“Fascinating.” Loki strode into the room, a robe tightly wrapped around her frame. She turned the chair in front of the hearth to face Sif and sat herself. Tony came down seconds later, clad still in nothing but the leather trousers that were loosely laced, and sat on the arm of Loki’s chair, oblivious to the interchange. Sif quickly picked up the spoon and placed it in the bucket with the rest of the dirty dishes. She mechanically got a clean one and stirred the soup, her back tense.

Jarvis watched her intently.

“You’ve known all this time, yes, you have.” Loki murmured as she began stroking Tony’s hair, the brunette prince shamelessly leaned into the touch until Loki’s words sunk in and he went very still. He turned his brown eyes upon Sif. Loki tightened her grip in his hair and forced him to turn back towards her. She shook her head at Tony and pulled him down to kiss his jaw.

“Oh, but of course! That is why you always disappeared when Thor visited those first few months. Sif, oh Sif, you have been naughty.” Loki purred against Tony’s skin. For his part Tony was confused as to how to react. He couldn’t fathom Sif doing this to Loki. For all their constant fighting, Sif would turn kind eyes towards Loki more often than not. With this new information those kind eyes turned to pitying and mocking ones that made Tony’s anger flare.

He could feel Loki’s body trembling where she touched him. Tony leaned in and pressed his mouth to her temple. “Let’s go.” He whispered to her and could feel her frown against his mouth.

“Loki, Loki I can expl-” Loki’s cold glare made Sif snap her mouth shut. The handmaid wrung her hands and looked beseechingly at the green eyed princess. “Your highness.” Sif bowed her head and curtsied when Loki’s glare didn’t relent.

Tony felt Loki shift to get up and he stood. “Bring food and then make yourself scarce.” She said to Sif before walking up the stairs. Sif remained with her head bowed even after Loki’s door closed.

Jarvis looked at Tony and walked towards the front door when the young prince tilted his head. The two men walked out into the late afternoon sun and faced each other.

“I don’t like this.” They said in unison, the blonde smiled ruefully and the brunet smirked.

“We should go home, sire.” Jarvis said evenly, reasonably. Tony smiled and shook his head. “That would be taking the easy way out, Jarvis.”

“Yes, heaven forbid anything be easy.” Jarvis deadpanned causing Tony to scoff.

“I’m getting real tired of your sass, Jarvis.”

“No you aren’t, sire.”

“You can’t know that.”

“But I do. We should go home.”

“I can’t just leave now.”

“You can, you just don’t want to.”

“Do you not understand what’s happening here?”

“Sire, it is none of our business.”

“They are keeping her locked away. She has the chance to leave when either the loud, blonde windbag shows up or her father, yet neither has taken the good grace to tell her so. She’s been in there for a year, can’t step out, except today she did. You weren’t there, Jarvis, you didn’t see the look on her face. And the blonde windbag went on as if nothing had happened even after he realised Loki had been locked up for a year. How the fuck do I walk away from someone that has been ostracized by her family and lied to by the only other person that she has contact with!?”

“Sire, I’m not saying her situation is fair, but to involve yourself in such matters will only exacerbate things.”

“How? Explain how, Jarvis.”

“Odin, king of Asgard, is punishing Loki and Sif, both of whom were vital, Loki because she’s a princess, Sif because she was…is…a fierce warrior. There is more to this than what they can say to us. Why are you so willing to jump in front of a dragon for her?”

Tony stared at Jarvis. “Dragon? Jarvis you are a genius!” Tony gripped Jarvis by the shoulders and kissed his cheek before running off, searching the ground. Jarvis stood dumbfounded.

“Sire, have you had food today? It is likely that lack of sustenance is triggering your selective hearing.”

“Yes, bring me a bite of something, thanks, darling. Aha!” Tony held up a piece of white ore. Jarvis raised a quizzical brow. “Jarvis, the Asgardians can’t find a melting point. How many dragons do you think they have?”

Jarvis’ blue eyes shone with something like pride. “I suppose they are too sensible to try and use dragon’s fire to melt something. And I’m sure that their heavy use of warding magic keeps dragons far from this stone.” Tony nodded emphatically.

“I wonder how much Odin would pay to have weaponry made from this stuff.” Tony said as he ran his fingers over the ore. “And for the record, I have jumped in front of dragons for much less.”

The young prince shoved the piece of ore into Jarvis’ hands and walked back into the tower then, leaving Jarvis to his thoughts.

When Tony walked into Loki’s room he found her standing at the window. Her shoulders were tense and she was humming softly to herself. Tony walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and gently swayed to the rhythm of her humming.

“Not once did they tell me. In the year I’ve been in this tower, not once.” Tony stilled and tightened his arms around her. He couldn’t see her but he knew that her eyes were closed. “This whole time, all the times my fath- the king visited I could have gone outside and he didn’t say a thing.” Tony stroked his thumb over her stomach gently as he mulled that over.

“You can’t step outside now.” He wondered aloud. Loki shook her head. “Nobody ever tried to take you outside?” Loki turned around to face Tony. “Not anybody that could have succeeded.”

Her eyes looked empty and resigned. Tony had seen that look before, sees it now every time he looks at the mirror. He wanted to erase that look from her face. “How does one succeed?”

“What?” Loki inquired.

“You’re a princess locked away in a tower that’s warded from letting you leave. Spell work, magic, it can be broken. How?” Tony watched her face, saw a myriad of emotions flit across her face.

“Your highness.” Sif’s meek voice came from the open door. Tony closed his eyes and cursed Sif under his breath as Loki pulled away from him.

“On the desk.” Loki stepped back towards the window and turned her back on Sif.

Sif moved quietly, avoiding Tony’s glare by keeping her head down.

“Is that all, your highness?” Tony tisked and turned towards the food on the desk.

“Time?” Loki asked curtly as she followed the flight of a far off bird.

“3 pm, give or take a minute.” Sif responded automatically.

“At least I’ll have the morning. Leave.” Loki maintained her back to Sif and Tony had to suppress the urge to growl as the handmaid walked out and closed the door behind her.

“What happens at 3 pm, I’m assuming 3 pm tomorrow since it’s closer to 5 now.” Tony said conversationally as he took a bite out of a peach.

“Nothing of import, I assure you.” Loki turned to him, mischief sparkling in her eyes. She walked to where he stood, pressed herself against him and took a bite out of the peach in his hand.

Tony swallowed thickly and licked his lips. The air was humming with tension and Tony could have sworn there was a small spark of green light in Loki's eyes but it was gone when he blinked.

"So how does one go about breaking the spell holding you here?" He intoned as he shook his head to clear it.

Loki looked at Tony seriously. In all their talks and teasing neither had been so serious. “One does not.”

A deep frown set into Tony’s face and he shook his head again. “There must be a way.”

“There is always a way, but that is not of import now. Come, eat.”  She put down his peach and handed him a bowl of soup instead. Tony accepted it silently and shrugged. Whatever could be done could also wait until after they had eaten. He leaned against the edge of the desk, leaving Loki the chair which the princess took without comment.

He didn't eat; rather, he just gathered a spoonful then tilted the spoon to let the soup fall back into the bowl. After five minutes of pretending to eat he set down the bowl and picked up his peach again eating that instead.

“Do you have something against Sif’s cooking?” Loki asked as she set down her half empty bowl. She reached for some bread and nibbled on it.

“Apparently not more than you do.” Tony mumbled as he chewed. His gaze traveled from her face down to her neck. The pale column of skin now had two thumb shaped marks on either side of her throat. Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach at the memory and he shifted minutely.

Of course the movement did not go unnoticed. Loki slowly put her own hand to her throat, her fingers skimming over one of the red marks. Such a mark of possession hadn’t graced her skin in a very, very long time. She wasn’t sure if she was glad the marks would be there for a few days still.

Tony pushed away from the desk and stood in front of Loki. He ran his fingers through her hair and cupped the back of her head. Loki looked up at him, a smirk tugging up the corners of her lips as she felt his fingers flex against her scalp. The prince ran the index finger of his free hand from her temple to her chin. He cupped her cool cheek and traced her lips with his thumb.

Loki sighed softly, her breath huffing against his thumb as he slowly dragged her bottom lip down. She bit down on the digit, holding it in place with her teeth as she traced the pad of it with her tongue. It tasted of peach. Loki ran her hands up Tony’s leather clad thighs as she watched a light flush appear on his chest and make its way up his neck.

Those trousers had been driving her insane since she saw him come down stairs in them. If not for Thor’s presence Loki would have jumped Tony then and there. Something about the brunette strutting about in leather trousers, in her leather trousers, sent a thrill through her. A possessive thrill.

She sucked his thumb into her mouth fully, swirling her tongue over it. Tony’s grip on her head tightened and she let out a shaky exhale. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sucked harder, her cheeks hollowing as she grazed her teeth against the pad of his thumb before sucking it back into her mouth. Loki raked her nails down Tony’s chest, over the sensitive scar tissue, and down his stomach. Fingertips grazing his lower abdomen and finally reaching the chords of the trousers.

She made quick work of the chords  and pulled them open. Tony fisted Loki’s hair in his hand and yanked her head back, his thumb slipping from her lips, spit slick. Loki moaned and closed her eyes, the sting of her scalp sending shivers down her back. She hadn’t done this in a while, and even the few times she had it hadn’t been much fun for her. But this was different.

Partly because Tony was looking down at her with such open want, mostly because she wanted this, wanted him to come whilst moaning her name. He pulled her head towards him, his half hard cock in his hand. Tony stroked himself and watched in fascination as Loki licked her lips slowly. Her green eyes darkened and she bit her lip before leaning in and licking at the head of his quickly hardening cock.

A puff of warm air hit his sensitive flesh with every exhale and Tony fought the urge to shove in past Loki’s lips. She continued on for a few long, torturous minutes just pressing and swirling her tongue around the swollen head of his cock. Tony was breathing harshly through his nose, his thighs quivered ever so slightly.

Just as he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore Loki leaned in and swallowed half his length in one go. Tony nearly doubled over Loki and he ran his hands down her back, taking deep breaths that were randomly interrupted by a slight moan.

Loki hummed softly and sucked him in further, taking advantage of how he was bent over her to push down the trousers and massaging the swell of his ass. He moaned softly and straightened his back, his hands cupping either side of her face as he looked deep in her eyes. He pressed his thumbs against her cheeks, feeling himself as he slid in and out of her mouth. It took all his focus not to thrust into the tight, wet heat of her  mouth even as she smiled around his cock and hummed.

Tony closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, biting the inside of his cheek and  grunting softly when her teeth grazed along the vein. Loki pulled  back, earning herself a frustrated whine. She smirked up at him as she stroked him, her fingers smearing spit and precome along his shaft.

“Patience, young prince,” she bit and nibbled on his hipbone.

“You try being patient when you have someone with such a talented tongue doing to your cock what you’re doing to mine...If you had a cock or even knew how that felt. I’m going to stop talking now.”

Loki huffed a laugh and continued stroking, her fist tightening every so slightly just to see Tony’s eyes roll to the back of his head. She ran the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock before swallowing him down to where her fist held him. Tony made an unintelligible sound that could have passed for a garbled moan

His hand ran up Loki’s jaw and into her hair, gripping it hard and pushing her head down slowly, a question for permission that she answered with a soft moan. She relaxed her mouth, let him fuck into it shallowly since her hand still anchored him a bit.

“Shit, look at yourself, your fucking mouth and tong- Fuck, do that again...” Tony babbled over her and almost bit his tongue when Loki had let go of his cock only to play with his balls, her index finger massaging the smooth skin just behind them. It was too much and Tony couldn’t help but take advantage of being able to move freely, thrusting into Loki’s mouth.

Her throat fluttered around the head of his cock and he fucked her mouth for a few thrusts before she pulled away panting. Tony’s hand came down to her neck and he pushed her robe off her shoulder. Loki stroked him, her fingers tightening on the down stroke. She leaned in, mouthing at his lower abdomen, her head pushing against him and forcing him to take a few steps back. Tony was confused for a second before Loki slid out of the chair and onto the ground on her knees.

Tony sucked in a hissed breath as he looked down at her. Her face was flushed, her hair a mess, her lips were red and swollen and shiny with spit and her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. He leaned down, pulling her face towards his, and kissed her deeply. His tongue sweeping past her lips and deep into her mouth.

Soft moans were exchanged as Tony pushed her robe further down her shoulders and his hand went to her breasts. He fondled her as she stroked his cock. “Stark...Anthony...” Her voice trembled and made him stand up straight to look at her properly. Once his brown eyes were locked with her green ones she dipped her head forward and sucked the head of his cock into her mouth once more.

She moved slowly down, her tongue pressing against the shaft of his cock as her nose ended up pressed against his lower abdomen. Tony swallowed thickly and resisted thrusting as Loki moved her head back just as slowly.

“You’re going to kill me. You are. Fuck, come on.” Tony panted and whined as Loki repeated the process, her moans were muffled but more frequent and that’s when Tony realised that one of her hands was now between her legs.

“Holyfuck...” Loki smirks up at him, the head of his cock just past her lips. It was all the warning Loki got before Tony’s hand went to her throat and he fucked her mouth. Loki groaned and whimpered softly, her hand moving to the frantic pace Tony had set. He was  holding back, she knew it because his cock only brushed the back of her throat on every other thrust. She looked up at him and pushed her head forward.

The hand around her neck twitched, tightening a fraction as a guttural moan tore from Tony’s lips and reverberated through Loki.

“Loki, Loki I’m going to-” Tony cut himself off and pulled out of Loki’s mouth. Hot come splashed on her lips and chin but mostly on her chest. Tony stroked himself through it, moaning when Loki licked at his slit. She licked her lips while Tony caught his breath, her own coming in heaving pants as she traced her fingertips through the mess on her chin and chest.

“You look good like that.” Tony said as he sank to his knees in front of her, kissing along her jaw through heavy breaths. Loki leaned back, bracing herself on her hands as Tony rested his head against her forehead. She moaned softly, her lips quirking into a smug smile when Tony sighed contentedly. The feel of wet, velvety heat against her neck made her shudder when Tony proceeded to lick  her chest clean for a bit before giving up and wiping it with the edge of her robe.

A stuttered breath followed by a broken moan brought Tony’s attention back to the present. He looked at Loki, the way she bit her lip as her hand continued to move between her thighs. Her robe was falling off her shoulders and a thin sheen of sweat shone on her chest and Tony leant in to lick it. His arms wrapped around her waist as she let herself fall back on the ground.

Tony nibbled his way down her sternum, sucking a bruise into the ridge of her ribs where her soft stomach met bone. Lokie was panting and arching her back off the ground as Tony moved down her body and pushed her legs open. He would have continued moving down had Loki not tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him back up.

Loki’s cool hand gripped Tony’s wrist and guided it down between her legs while she crashed  her mouth to his. The kiss was a desperate battle for dominance that Tony lost when he realised he could taste himself on her tongue. He groaned and bit down on her lip as he pressed two fingers into her. Loki’s hips raised to meet his touch as he pressed and pulled his fingers in and out of her. A criss cross of red welts marred Tony’s back as Loki’s nails raked over his skin.

“Come on, Loki, I want you to come on my hand. Fuck..yeah, that’s it, fuck yourself on my fingers.” Tony mumbled against her ear sending shivers through Loki’s body and a  litany of soft moans and hissed curses streamed from Loki’s lips.

“Stark, I swear on both our crowns...Mmmm yeah like that.” Tony fought back a smile. Loki brought her hand up and pressed her fingers against his mouth to shut him up. Her moans were constant now, broken intermittently by whimpers and shuddering breaths. She was close, Tony could feel it in the way her body tensed, in the way she tightened around his fingers, and in the way her breathing stopped. His teeth sunk into the soft pads of her fingers as she came in a choked off moan.

The pace of his fingers slowed down along with her breathing. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck as he gently pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. Loki huffed and shook her head when Tony laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Her voice was only slightly out of breath. The young prince leaned in and nipped at her inner thigh causing Loki to twitch.

“Nothing, just thinking that at least we did have something to eat. Well, you more so than me.” A playful smirk spread across his features and Loki gave an undignified snort.

“Help me up.” She pushed gently at his shoulder. They climbed into bed, Loki letting her robe fall off her shoulders and onto the floor before she collapsed half on Tony. The two fell asleep as the early evening cooled their sweaty skin.

Sleep didn’t linger, though. Tony awoke some time later to a growling stomach. He blinked sleep from his eyes as he turned to find Loki curled up with her back against his side. Her face was tense, a frown creasing her brow and her hands were fisted in the sheets. He was unsure of what to do, was unsure if he should wake her. He did, however, lean over her and pressed his forehead to her temple.

A bleary green eye cracked open and glared at him while a sleep heavy hand slapped at his face.

“Morning.”

“Fuck off, I’m sleepy. And it’s still night time.”

“You’re adorable when you’re grumpy.”

“I’ll show you grumpy.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Stark, please get off, it’s hot.”

“Nope.” Was all the warning Loki had before Tony let his whole weight fall on her and tickled her ribs. Loki kicked at Tony’s shins and she tried to evade his fingers as laughter bubbled up and poured out of her mouth without permission. It was a sound Tony hadn’t heard before, but he decided it was a sound that he wanted to hear a lot more often. It was infectious and Tony soon found himself laughing along with her even after he ceased tickling her.

A few minutes passed before their breathing calmed down. They lay side by side staring into the dark canopy of the bed. It wasn’t until the soft grumbling of someone’s stomach broke the silence that either of them moved. The silence wasn’t awkward but Tony noticed a light blush on Loki’s face.

“Are you alright?” He inquired as he leaned into her personal bubble and touched his fingertips to her forehead and cheeks. They felt warm, much warmer than usual. “You’re running a slight fever.” His voice sounded incredulous even to himself. Loki pulled his hand away from her face and got out of bed.

“I’m fine, we should eat something.” Tony’s jaw clenched in irritation at the deflection but followed her to the desk. Loki had already taken a large bite of an apple and was chewing methodically while Tony reached around her and grabbed a piece of bread and some cold soup.

They stood there, naked, eating leftover food. Tony pulled Loki’s chair up and sat down, pulling Loki onto his lap. She didn’t resist, sitting comfortably with her back to his chest. She reached up blindly, pushing a couple of grapes and a piece of cheese into Tony’s mouth. He licked at her fingers as he chewed and smirked when she swatted his thigh for it.

It went on for a few minutes, just them two eating in companionable silence.

“Do you miss home?” Loki asked suddenly as she rotated a pomegranate in her hands.

Tony chewed thoughtfully, looking at the side of Loki’s face. “I miss my workshop more than I miss home.” Loki nodded thoughtfully.

“Do you miss home?” Tony’s tone was soft, as if he were afraid Loki would storm off. It wasn’t really that far fetched.

“I miss my chambers. My books. This is hardly well stocked.” She raised her hand and gestured vaguely at the bookcases along the wall. Loki had stopped rotating the pomegranate in her hands and was now sinking her nails into it. Sticky, red juice dribbled down her wrists when she tore through the thick skin and ripped the fruit in half.

The silences settled in again, heavy with all the words that were left unsaid from both of them. Loki brought the fruit up to her mouth and bit into the ruby red inside. Tony watched as small streams of red bled through her lips and dripped down her chin. It was morbidly fascinating how easily he could picture it being blood and before he knew it he had cupped her jaw and turned her face towards him. He flicked his tongue against her lips, tasting the sweet tartness of the fruit, feeling her overheated skin against his tongue.

“You’re really warm.” The words were pressed against the corner of her mouth and they made her still. She swallowed thickly and lifted her shoulder in an uncharacteristically insecure shrug.

“Why is it that you miss your workshop? What kind of work did you do there?”

“Why do you deflect?” Tony’s grip on her jaw tightened until Loki looked at him. Her green eyes were ablaze and if he had been a lesser man, a smarter man, he would have removed his hand then. But he was neither of these things and he did not relent.

“What exactly do you think I’m deflecting? An insignificant change of temperature that could possibly be the beginnings of a fever or a result of the day's exertions? Or maybe the fact that we’ve been sharing body heat for the better part of the day?” Loki’s harsh whispered words made Tony wince internally but he held his ground.

“Is it a slight fever? I mean, no offence, princess, but you haven’t exactly been forthcoming with a lot.” His grip loosened but he didn’t let go of her. Loki scoffed and turned her face away from his hand.

“Are you worried that it might be contagious if I am sick? Do you share all information with the people you fuck around with? I fail to see why I should divulge any information at all.”

“People I fuck around wi-...Are you shitting me?”

“What? Is this,” she gestured at them both, “not what it is?”

Tony opened his mouth and closed it again. He thought back to the last couple of weeks. The sparse information he had of Loki, the temperamental princess’s attitude and twisted sense of humour, the way she seemed more than a bit off kilter at times and completely normal at others. Then he remembered the way she looked when she saw Sleipnir, the way she looked when her brother left, and the way she trembled with hurt and anger when she found out Sif’s betrayal.

He opened his mouth again only to have Loki put a hand over his lips. The look on her face was of confused denial. She stared into his eyes and he could have sworn that she was reading his mind. A look of pain crossed her features before they settled on forced indifference.

“Tell me about your workshop?” Her voice broke slightly and she brought her hand away from his mouth. Tony rearranged Loki on his lap and nodded.

“Well, I have two storm faes that help me. U and Dum-e.”

“Storm faes?” Loki raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Hey, they might be a bit volatile, but I’ve been working on some really neat stuff. And sure, they tend to listen to Jarvis more than me, and tend to make a mess more than help. There was that incident with fire that one time...I don’t even know why I keep them around, now that I think about it.” His voice trailed off at the end and Loki smirked.

“What?”

“You look very pleased even as you say all these less than favourable things about them...What were their names? U and Dum-e?” Loki looked at Tony for an affirmation and continued when Tony nodded at her. “Where did they come from?”

Tony gave Loki a cursory look, in part astonished to find a serious look on Loki’s face, mostly excited about telling her about U and Dum-e. So he launched into the story about how he’d found U and Dum-e in one of the abandoned rooms of a tower in the castle after a storm. He had been stumbling about drunk when he noticed them in a corner. Of course, Howard had been reluctant to let them stay and only allowed it when Tony promised he’d never see them again.

He told her how U and Dum-e had kept him company before Jarvis came along. About how they had helped him with his projects even when half of the time they were more of a headache than help. He even told her about the time they had inadvertently saved his life after the accident with the healers. He talked about U and Dum-e for what felt like hours and by the time he realised that Loki was snuggling closer to him it was probably well after midnight.

The silence rang for a bit, just the sound of their breathing. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly towards him. He closed his eyes and tried to think of all he knew about spells and curses but it was hard to focus past the irrational anger he felt towards Loki’s family. He knew, even if he didn’t admit it, that his anger was based on the fact that he was reminded of his own family. Or rather, his father. So easily disposable after a small mistake.

Alright, not a small mistake, he knew he had fucked up in more ways than one. But he couldn’t reconcile with the fact that Howard had all but kicked him out of the only home he knew, much like Odin had done with Loki. And sure, they were no longer children. In fact, Tony was surprised that Loki hadn’t been married off by now. He was even more surprised that Asgard hadn’t come knocking to offer Loki to Tony, especially since the Eastern Kingdom only had a princess.

With a heavy sigh and a swamped down mind, Tony lifted Loki in his arms and made his way to the bed where he deposited her on her rightful side of the bed. He stooped over her for a few heartbeats, watching her sleep. Her skin was flushed and when he pressed the back of his hand to her cheeks he felt that her fever, or whatever it was, had gone up.

He vaguely considered going down stairs to ask Sif, had gone as far as to turn away, when a hand wrapped around his forearm and pulled him down onto the bed.

“Sleep.” Loki said groggily. “I’m fine, truly.” She opened her eyes and scooted over to make space for him. Tony could have, should have, put up more of a fight, but he was pretty tired himself. Against his better judgement, which he was surprised to find he had any, he lay down next to Loki and let her drape herself across his chest. He wrapped his arms around her once more and snuggled into the bed, closing his eyes and knowing full well that he would soon start sweating from their combined body heat.

A small sense of dread blossomed in the pit of his stomach, but before he could make sense of it sleep pulled him under.

It felt like mere minutes later there was a loud banging at the door and commotion outside.

“Oh for the love of all, am I not allowed a full night’s sleep??” Loki grumbled as she attempted to burrow into the pillows. The bedroom door slammed open just then and a very distraught Jarvis barged in.

“Sire, I apologise for disrupting but we must go.” Jarvis was walking around the room collecting Tony’s things while a half asleep and fully naked Loki sat up and looked around the room.

“What’s the matter? Jarvis, what is the meaning of this? Stark? Stark,  do wake up.” Loki slapped at Tony’s face as Jarvis came up next to the bed and pulled Tony up to a sitting position.

“Sire, we must go immediately.” Jarvis didn’t pause as he began to dress Tony before Tony even processed what was happening.

“Jarv? What the hell? Are you dressing me? What’s going on?” Tony raised his arms obediently when Jarvis prompted him and grumbled when a shirt was pulled down over his head.

“Clint is down stairs-”

“Clint is here?” Tony was suddenly awake and pushing Jarvis out of the way.

“Stark, what is going on?” Loki reached over and pulled his hand back, causing Tony to stumble a few feet and land with a soft oomf on the bed.

“Sire, please? This is urgent.” Tony looked away from Loki to really take in Jarvis’ face. He looked more than alert, he was frantic and it was this that caused Tony to panic more than the fact that Clint had found them.

“What is it? Is it my...Is it the king? Jarvis. Please.” Jarvis looked at Tony, glancing quickly at Loki and then at their joined hands, a grim expression marring his features before nodding slowly.

“Jarvis? Tony! We need to leave!” A male’s voice, Clint, called from the foot of the stairs. Loki disentangled herself from Tony and stood to grab her robe off the floor. Jarvis took advantage of this and prompted Tony into some trousers he had brought for him. Tony moved mechanically, his mind going over any possible scenario. He moved in a fog and before he knew it he was walking down the stairs with Loki in tow.

“Tony! Fuck, I have been searching for you everywhere, I feared the worst when I couldn’t find your lazy ass anywhere.” Clint clapped Tony on the shoulder and pulled him along, completely ignoring the affronted look Jarvis shot him when he spoke to Tony with such liberties.

They were almost at the door when Tony turned away from them suddenly and came up to Loki.

“Don’t.” Was all Loki said. She shook her head even as Tony cupped her face and pressed his forehead to hers, silently noting how much hotter Loki’s skin was.

“Stark-” Her protest, or demand, or whatever the fuck it was, was lost to Tony’s lips as he pressed his lips to hers.

“Sire.” Jarvis wasn’t above pulling Tony away, it wouldn’t be the first or last time he did it. But it was unnecessary. Loki pushed Tony away.

“Go. You have to go.” Loki’s tone was distant, her face closed off even through the deep flush on her high cheekbones. Her eyes shone, almost glassy.

Tony turned to Clint and asked the one question he knew would decide whether he really should go.

“Is he alive?”

Clint glanced between Jarvis and Loki before meeting Tony’s eyes. “Not for much longer if you don’t hurry.” He never pussy footed about, it’s what Tony always liked about him, just not at this moment. Tony inhaled deeply, swallowing almost convulsively.

“Go.” Loki said again, almost desperately.

“I’ll come back.” Loki scoffed derisively at this.

“I will! As soon as I can, I’ll be back and I will get you out of here.” Tony pulled her towards him, crushing his lips to her forehead. Loki froze in his arms for a second before shoving him out the door.

“Do not make promises you cannot keep. Your father, your kingdom, needs you. I will be here regardless of your return.” How she managed to keep her voice controlled, Loki didn’t know, but she was proud of herself for it

“I’ll come back.” Tony said more to himself than to her as Jarvis gripped his elbow and began pulling him along.

“Come, sire, before it’s too late.” And like that Tony, Clint and Jarvis rode into the night. Tony fought hard not to look back, not to chance glancing back. He would return to free her, even if she didn’t believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible, horrible person. I don't know who to apologise more to, my readers or the characters...Ok, my readers for making you guys wait. I'm done with school for the semester as of this Tuesday. I've also worked out a schedule to work on all the pieces, both fanfic and original, I'm writing so that I may (hopefully) post more often.
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, Krissy, she is a blessing...but any mistakes you find are my own since I didn't let her give it a final read through because I was impatient to finally post.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'm unsure about how much more of the story is left, I almost want to say we're halfway there.
> 
> And don't forget, writers love feedback so let me know what you think so far!!! :)


	11. From the thunder and the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A world turned upside down. One life lost, two remain on the balance...and it's not even dinner time yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am endlessly sorry to all of you that I left hanging. I won't make my apology too long since I know the last chapter was left off in a huge cliffhanger, just know that my life was more than turned upside down. (This chapter is more or less unbeta-ed so any and all mistakes are my own)

The constant sound of hooves beating, wind rushing, and blood pumping left Tony deaf. He spurred Happy on, Clint right behind him on his horse, Quin, and Jarvis somewhere far behind on Pepper. By his calculations, they were another 9 hours ride from the castle if they didn’t stop to sleep. Tony made the royal decision to keep going. He could not, would not, lay down to sleep now. Not when every time he blinked he could see the look on Loki’s face, defeated, haunting him. 

He breathed in, trying not to hyperventilate, and tried to erase the image from his mind by shaking his head. He must have closed his eyes at some point because next thing he knew Happy was rearing back on hind legs to keep from running into a boulder. Tony’s grip on the reins slipped and he fell off the horse hitting the ground. The pain radiated off his lower back and forced the wind out of his lungs. 

Booted feet came into focus as he blinked owlishly and looked up at Clint. “Are you alright? Please be alright, Jarvis will skin me alive if you’re not.” A strong hand came up and turned his head from side to side.

“Tony? Come on, don’t play with me like this. Say something.” Clint crouched over him and waved a hand in front of his face but got nothing.

“Goddamnit, Stark, respond!” He slapped at Tony’s face and shook his shoulders none too gently. Tony blinked up at him and swatted his hands away, frantically pushing himself up into a sitting position. With just enough time to scramble to his knees, Tony emptied his stomach on the grass before him. Clint was at his side, quickly offering a small flask of water to rinse his mouth.

“Easy there, champ.” He gripped Tony’s shoulder to keep him from face planting into his own bile. Clint had just managed to ease Tony into a sitting position when the stubborn prince pulled away from him and got up to mount Happy. 

“Hey, Tony! For fuck’s sake, come on, take it easy.” Clint grabbed Tony round the waist and pulled him away from the spooked horse. “It’s ok. Take a deep breath.” 

Tony pulled out of Clint’s grip and began pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. It took all of Clint’s patience not to slap his ward across the face in an effort to calm him down.

“Jarvis will catch up soon, we might as well sleep for a bit.” 

“No, no sleep. Tell me what happened.” Tony had only ever used that tone with Clint once, it was the tone that the future crown of the Western Kingdom used on his subjects. Clint squared his shoulders and stood at attention.

“His royal majesty, King Howard, was poisoned two days ago. Steve and Natasha are on the hunt for the culprit, I was sent to retrieve and protect you. Bruce is searching for antidotes.” He reported with ease.

“Two days?! How was he poisoned, I thought you were his food tester. Where is Obadiah?” Tony had gone from pacing to walking towards Clint until he was practically shouting in Clint’s face. It was dark, too dark to make out the details of Clint’s face, but something was off.

“What are his symptoms? How sick is he?” Clint put his hands over Tony’s where the obstinate prince had fisted the fabric of the guard’s tunic in his hands and gently pushed them down.

“You don’t want the gory details, Tony, you really don’t. Just take my word for it man, it’s bad. I wouldn’t be out here looking for you if we didn’t...” Clint trailed off.

“Fear the worst?” Tony finished for him, all the fight going out of him as he stood there dejected. 

Tony moved away slightly, Clint following close behind and laying a steadying hand on the prince’s shoulder. It was the feel of body heat to his side that made Tony stand straighter. By all accounts, it wasn’t like Clint had never touched him, and the court was outraged by how familiar the guard was with Tony. No, the thing was that Clint never took these many liberties. 

“He’ll be fine, Tony.”

“You sound very sure of yourself.” 

“Well, yeah. I mean, come on, it’s Bruce working on the antidote. If anyone knows about poisonings, it’s him. He’s patched himself up really well over the years,” Clint had been moving his hand from Tony’s shoulder up and across his back until his arm was draped over his shoulders.

“And he’s also patched you up really well,” At this Clint’s hand roamed down to Tony’s chest, right over the scar. Clint was pressed up against Tony and Tony was acutely aware of his every movement. All sorts of warning bells went off in Tony’s head and he had to fight to keep still and relaxed.

“Don’t worry Tony, it’ll all be over soon.”

It all happened too fast. One second Clint was hanging off Tony, the next he was thrusting a knife towards Tony’s ribs. Of course, all of Tony’s training and paranoia kicked in when Clint moved that the young prince managed to raise his arm and ram his elbow into Clint’s solar plex. Tony twisted around and kicked Clint in the stomach, sending the shocked guard to the ground. A swift kick to Clint’s hand sent the knife flying before Tony was on Clint. 

“What the actual fuck!” Tony was livid and he managed to punch Clint square in the jaw before Clint threw him off and started to pick himself up. Tony didn’t stand a chance, he knew he didn’t. After all, Clint was a super trained assassin that was paid to keep him alive. All anyone had to do was pay more to have him killed. But Clint didn’t have a chance to retaliate because something hit him behind the head with enough force to knock him out.

Tony scrambled to his feet just as Jarvis pulled down the hood of his dark cloak, his small, iron cast skillet in hand. The pageboy was panting with exertion and adrenaline, an angry flush sat high on his sharp cheekbones. 

“Jarvis.”

“Sire,” they both looked at Clint’s prone outline and then up at each other.

“Impeccable timing,” Tony said, a bit wide eyed.

“I do try my best, sire,” Jarvis said as he flipped the skillet in his hand. Tony couldn't help but laugh at this as he walked over towards Clint. His laughter turned a bit hysterical at the end and he cleared his throat to stamp down on some of the panic. Jarvis came to stand near him, looking around should this be an ambush.

“I’ll tie him up and then set up camp, you need to rest and-”

“I’m fine, Jarv, I just- What the fuck is going on?!” 

Jarvis looked up at Tony and then down at Clint, the latter which gave a small groan as he came to. Jarvis stood in front of Tony, battle stance and skillet in hand. Tony would have found it more funny if he wasn’t currently fighting back a panic attack.

“What...what’s going on- Jarvis? Tony? Oh my God, Tony!” Clint stumbled to his feet but fell down again. Jarvis took a step closer, skillet at the ready. 

“It’s Prince Stark, to you,” the pageboy spat. This made Clint do a double take as she sat back down and looked up at Jarvis. 

“Jarvis, what the hell, did you hit me on the head with that pan? How...Oh shit! Tony, your father!” Jarvis was ready to swing at Clint again when the guard tried to stand. He held his hands up in defeat and plea. 

“You gotta hear me out, Jarvis. Something’s happening at the castle. I...I can’t remember what happened exactly. Tony? Tony you have to believe me. All that, that wasn’t me- I would never- I don’t know what they did to me, I was...there was this guy and...I can’t remember!” 

Tony looked from Jarvis to Clint and took a step forward, much to Jarvis’ chagrin. Of course, Tony took the skillet before getting any closer.

“Let’s say I believe you, which I don’t really, but for the sake of argument, let’s say I believe you, what proof do you have?” Tony looked Clint in the eyes, making out some of his features but not enough to trust the guy. Clint kept his hands raised in front of him in a show of good will as he recounted his story.

Travelers had come through the kingdom, asking for an audience with the king. Obadiah was the one that had spoken to them and had deemed it safe enough for the king to see them. They were there to make a deal for weapons and it seemed to have been a very good deal because that night there was a feast. With so many new people it was hard to keep track of all hands that reached for food, but Clint had done his best. Or so he thought since Howard did end up poisoned. The poisoning itself, Clint gathered, had to have happened somewhere between dessert and the wee hours of the morning because the symptoms didn’t kick in until long after the travelers left.

“But Bruce has another theory. He didn’t want to go into too much detail because Obadiah’s guards were stationed everywhere, it wasn’t safe to talk. From what he was hinting at it was a poison that was slow to metabolise so it didn’t even have to mean that it was those travelers,” Clint took a deep breath, his eyes coming into focus again as he finished his story. He looked up and was surprised to see that even Jarvis was more or less relaxed.

“Then when Obadiah said the king was too sick to govern he appointed himself as stand in and he sent me to retrieve you. I was on my way to Quin when someone came up behind me and- Hey, don’t laugh, Tony. This is serious, someone snuck up behind ME.”

“Clint has a point, sire,” Jarvis said unhelpfully. Tony cleared his throat as the severity of that statement settled into his mind and nodded. 

“Something poked my chest and it was like I was asleep and wide awake, but not in control at all,” Clint shivered violently at the memory. 

The young prince plopped himself next to Clint and handed him some water off his hip flask, which Clint accepted gratefully. He took deep pulls of water, emptying the flask, before handing it back to Tony with a silent nod. 

“It was cloudy yet crystal clear, you know? Kind of like when you’re drowning and you know you’re drowning but your mind fogs over from lack of air…”

“Do you have any idea who did that to you? Or better yet, how you snapped out of it?” Jarvis, always with the smart questions while all Tony could do was look into the distance. Although, that wasn’t completely true, he was thinking long and hard about all the information that was just given to him. 

“I wish I did, I’d love to find out who it was so I can stab them through the eye.”

At this Tony flinched, getting up and pacing again. Neither Clint nor Jarvis pay it much mind but they watched him intently either way. After a few beats of silence Tony turns to them and nods.

“Well, then, let’s get going,” the young prince proclaimed. He turned on his heel and made towards Happy. Jarvis and Clint were on his side sooner than he had anticipated but he wasn’t surprised. 

“Sire, I think we should sleep. Yes, sleep, sire. Don’t look at me like that, you’re-”

“I’m fine Jarvis, but I’ll be even better once we’re at the castle. Besides, if Clint was being controlled to kill me or drag me to the castle it would call too much attention towards the fact that our second best assassin couldn’t find the drunk prince,” Clint scoffed at the ‘second best’ assassin quip but refrained from the usual playful punch to the arm he would give Tony at that comment. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep a bit? You look like hell.” Clint commented instead, he kept some distance from Tony knowing that Tony would want his personal space. 

“Have you seen a mirror lately? I’m fine. Let’s just go. Jarvis,-”

“No need, sire, you go on ahead. I’ll catch up. Clint-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. No worries, blondie, I’ll keep an eye on the crown.” A small twitch over his left eye was all the indication Jarvis gave to his annoyance. 

Clint and Tony mounted and rode off, leaving Jarvis with Pepper.

They rode in silence for some time, the sky was just starting to lighten when Clint noticed Tony veering off the side of his saddle. He pulled Quin up along Happy and took the reins from the prince’s slack grip, slowing down both horses. 

“You’re falling asleep, your highness.” Clint grunted as Tony’s head lulled onto his shoulder before flailing awake. 

“I’m awake!” 

“My ass you are. We’re stopping,” Clint said as both horses came to a gentle stop. 

“No, we’re not.” Tony pulled the reins back from Clint’s hand and took off at a gallop, mentally apologising to Happy for being so harsh.

Tony rode on as the eastern horizon turned deep purple and pink. He rode on as his back cramped from riding all night and his face and hands went numb from the cold. He rode on until he could see the castle as a far away speck in the distance, only then did he stop. He turned at the sound of Clint coming to a stop next to him.

“Where’s the rest of the guard?” Tony asked as he finally dragged his eyes away from the castle to look at Clint. With the early morning light he can see that Clint looks haggard, dark circles under his eyes, and a new bruise blooming along his jaw where Tony hit him.

“Steve and Nat are investigating, Nat felt like she had a lead so they both ran with it. Everyone else is...well, you’ll see soon enough.”

The sense of dread that had blossomed in Tony’s chest while still at the tower threatened to drown him the closer they got to the main gates. A few people milled about, whispering as Tony rode in, some women had tears streaming down their faces as they curtsied. Tony tried not to flinch at that. It was all going well until someone threw something at the back of his head, shouting “bastard.”

Tony stopped Happy and tensed as Clint turned back and jumped off Quin, tackling down the man that had thrown a rotten tomato at Tony. His jaw clenched and he breathed through gritted teeth as a couple more guards ran forward and helped apprehend the man.

“You are no future king, you cowardly scum!” The man continued before Clint subdued him completely by knocking him out cold. The young prince ground his teeth together before riding on, leaving Clint to deal with the crowd that was growing. He didn’t stop at the stables, deciding instead to ride directly into the castle, Happy and all. There were some disgruntled comments from people within the castle until they recognised him. 

“Your highness! It’s great to see you well. Dreadful news to come home to, but it’s best you are here.”  
Tony didn’t stop to hear whatever was being said, he climbed off Happy and patted his head absently while handing the reins to the servant boy that had rushed to his side. He walked into the throne room and silence descended the instant people recognised him. 

It shouldn’t have been such a shock, he really should have expected it, but it affected him more than he liked to admit that it wasn’t Howard on the throne but Obadiah. He was talking with the other advisors and there was a servant girl at his feet holding up food. There was a general sense of urgency in the quiet that followed him as he stepped closer. People stopped and watched. Obadiah was still bent over some paper or another, talking with one of the many advisors, when Tony came to stand directly before him, his shadow landing on the paper.

Whatever demand or abuse Obadiah was going to spew over the interruption died on his lips with a sharp intake of breath when he saw Tony standing before him. A flash of an unreadable emotion passed through Obadiah’s pale eyes before his face morphed into a mask of relief. 

“Tony my boy! Where have you been? Never mind that, I’m just glad you’re here safe. Someone bring some wine!” A flurry of movement followed while Obadiah stood up and all but pushed Tony to sit on the throne. Of course, the young prince would have none of that. He got up, limbs flailing a bit in the process, and he paced. The hall went quiet again. 

“Where is he? Take me to him. Obi, take me to him, now.” 

Obadiah gave Tony a slow smile and nodded. He clasped his hand on Tony’s shoulder and the weight of it made Tony slump forward. The young prince was more pushed out of the throne room and towards the king’s chambers than guided. If Tony didn’t know better he would say Obadiah threw him into the antechamber of the king’s apartments.

“Now, Tony, it’s important that you pay attention now. Howard is less than lucid. I’ve had him sedated for the pain. We don’t think it’s contagious in any way, otherwise I’d be dead, too. Right?” 

Tony could only nod numbly as he looked past Obadiah’s shoulder. He couldn’t see Howard’s bed from here, but he could imagine exactly where it’d be at. The older man sighed and searched Tony’s face until the young prince looked him in the eye. 

“What’s wrong, Tony?”

“I need to see him.”

“Yeah, I got that. But, come on, talk to me. We’re friends, no?”

“Obi, how bad is it?” At this Obadiah sighed heavily and looked away.

“Not going to lie to you, it doesn’t look good. We don’t think he’ll make it for much longer. He’s getting weaker and weaker. I’ve had all my guards stationed around the castle and kingdom. They’ll find the culprit.”

And that made Tony start. Obadiah had his personal guard stationed around the kingdom. He was also sitting at the throne. Tony kept his face calm as Obadiah continued talking.

“Clint will be joining Steve and Natasha soon. They’ll find the person responsible and avenge your father. Now, come on, why don’t you go get cleaned up. Did you ride through the night? You look a mess. Where have you been, anyway?”

Obadiah hardly gave Tony time to reply as he walked him out to the hall and into his own rooms. It wasn’t lost in Tony the way Obadiah’s guards bowed their heads to Obadiah, but not him. It also wasn’t lost on Tony that other than the guards it was just them two. 

Clint should have been there, Tony should have waited. Given the nature of recent events, Tony should not have been alone with anyone. He let Obadiah push and pull him along until they got to Tony’s chambers. Obadiah had continued talking, but Tony wasn’t listening. Even with all this mess part of his mind was back with Loki and how he needed to get her out. 

The door closed with a soft click when Obadiah left Tony alone in his own rooms. Everything was more or less as he had left it all those months ago, except it was put together. Tony remembered all too well the mess he had left behind, but now it looked as orderly as when Jarvis cleaned up after him. 

He went over to his drawers and took out some clean clothes and changed. After washing his face and rinsing his mouth in the basin of water near the window he decided he would go see Howard. Or at least, that was the plan. Tony hadn’t taken more than two steps in the direction of Howard’s chambers when a guard stopped him.

“Sorry, Sire, we have strict rules about not letting anyone into his majesty's chambers,” Tony glared down at the guard’s hand until the offending limb was removed. 

“Those rules don’t apply to me, now let me through or I’ll have your hea-”

“Tony! You look better, come join me for lunch,” Obadiah had all but materialised behind Tony and was pulling him along once more. This time the pair headed towards Obadiah’s study that was, much to Tony’s dismay, at the furthest corner of the castle. A deep dread set into his bones and not for the first time he wondered where Clint had gone.  
“I should wait for Jarvis, he won’t know where to find me. And I really need to see my- king,” Tony ended lamely. Obadiah only chuckled and nodded but didn’t loosen his grip.

“Not to worry, Tony, Jarvis will join you soon enough,” the threat was hardly concealed and it made Tony wish that Jarvis wouldn’t show up. The pageboy was a good man and didn’t deserve the mess Tony tended to drag him through. 

“Come now,have some lunch and then I’ll take you to see your father,” Obadiah entered his study where platters of food had been laid out around his opulent wood desk. Tony had been in here a couple of times and the desk was definitely a new thing. The young prince noted that there were no guards in here. He also noticed that food had already been served and that Obadiah was now pushing a silver plate with fruit and a questionable looking meat into his hands.

Of course, Tony put it down right away and began pacing. Obadiah watched him with an amused look as he ate his own fruit, his eyes never leaving Tony’s tense form. After a few minutes of this Tony finally turned to look at Obadiah.

“How did this happen, Obi? Under your watch!” All the anger Tony had been bottling up poured out in that moment and he threw his plate against the opposite wall. Obadiah gave Tony an unimpressed look before standing up and picking up after Tony.

“Well, Anthony, I’m not the one that ran away, you know,” the words hit Tony with the force of a kick to the stomach, it also shot his anger up more.

“Fuck you, I didn’t run, he kicked me out. You’re supposed to be his best friend, his right hand, his-” 

“His what, Tony? He has a guard to protect him, what more do you want from me? Is it not enough that I stuck to his side when I could have easily done much better in the east with your uncle Joseph? Is it not enough that I made sure that you were brought back alive-”

“YOU didn’t do SHIT! If anything, you made things worse! You and your stupid healers are to blame. If you hadn’t- she would have still been alive!”

Obadiah strode towards Tony, his eyes gleaming darkly.

“I’ve been waiting for this for far too long,” Obadiah gripped Tony by the back of the neck, squeezing hard. “You think I was going to stand by and watch your father ruin everything? Here’s a little secret, your highness, if it weren’t for your mother, you would have died for sure. I was making sure you would die.”

It hadn’t dawned on Tony that Obadiah had moved him to stand directly in front of the desk until the older man slammed his head down on the hard, wooden surface. His vision went wonky, but he barely had time to blink before his head was slammed down again. The pain made it harder to compute what Obadiah had said, but the instant the words sunk in Tony roared and twisted away from Obadiah’s grip. 

His youthful speed was an advantage he took with both hands as he shoved Obadiah back and hit him in the face with a heavy silver platter. Obadiah stumbled back, shocked, before lunging at Tony, but the prince evaded his grasp. As much as he had been advised against doing, Tony used his anger to fuel his actions. He landed as many blows as he received. The problem with having ridden the whole night was exhaustion and Tony grew tired quicker than he liked. Obadiah saw his opportunity when Tony stopped to catch his breath, he tackled the young prince through the low window behind him. 

The two landed in a shower of glass and lead somewhere near the stables that were suspiciously empty. Tony struggled against Obadiah’s grip but to no avail. The older man had a tight, one handed grip around Tony’s throat that had the prince gasping. Obadiah pulled out a chain that usually hung under his clothes, showing a clear, glass phial hanging from it. The phial had a thick, black substance in it that smelled to high heaven when Obadiah pulled the stopper off with his teeth.

“I’m going to do what I should have done a long time ago, Stark’s bastard,” the words had only just left Obadiah’s mouth before the dumped the viscous fluid into Tony’s mouth. A strong hand shoved Tony’s mouth closed before he could spit out the substance. Someone tackled Obadiah just as he had taken his hand from Tony’s throat to plug up his nose. Tony took advantage of this to turn over on his stomach and spit. He choked and sputtered, not being above shoving his fingers down his throat to make himself throw up. 

A sharp yelp brought his attention to the left where Jarvis had just been kicked down. Obadiah punched the pageboy in the face and was reaching for something inside the pocket of his jacket when he was kicked by Pepper.

Bless Pepper and her over protective streak because that wasn’t the only kick she gave Obadiah and Tony knew from experience how much those kicks hurt. Obadiah was on his hand and knees when Pepper gave his head a particularly hard kick. The sickening crunch that came from the kick made Tony’s stomach lurch. Or maybe it was whatever Obadiah had tried to get him to drink. 

No, it definitely was the black shit because Tony’s vision was going dark and an excruciating pain seized him. Jarvis was at his side in an instant, guiding Tony down gently. Jarvis’ left shoulder was slumped and sweat beaded on his forehead. Tony had just enough energy to realise that the pageboy had a dislocated shoulder before the pain became too much and all thought ceased.

He could hear the sound of pounding feet and knew right away that it was Obadiah’s guards. Jarvis swore under his breath, arranging Tony on the floor. The guards easily outnumbered Jarvis, even if the pageboy had Pepper. Jarvis was just reaching for his sword when a small shower of arrows rained down, taking out guards left and right. 

Clint stood at an open window on the second story of the castle. He was bleeding from his head and the beginnings of a black eye were visible to Jarvis even this far away, though he didn’t stand and stare for long. He stabbed the guard closest to him and took down two more before a loud crash was heard. Arrows stopped coming, but thankfully so did the guards. 

Jarvis lifted Tony up as best he could and placed him none too gently over Peppers back. The young prince was breathing but not responding. Jarvis didn’t have time to stop and check him closer. He hurried Pepper along the stables and into one of the many hidden passages that lead to various parts of the castle. If memory served right, this passage would lead them towards Bruce’s work rooms. 

The sounds of screaming and fighting reached them from time to time and Jarvis fought against the urge to help. Tony was more important at the moment, especially since a series of convulsions racked his body. The pageboy stopped twice to make sure he was still breathing and before long he stopped at a wooden door. He pressed his ear to it to make sure the coast was clear, pushing it open into a store room filled with glass jars and dry herbs. He guided Pepper along, making sure that none of the herbs touched Tony, lord only knew what Bruce kept in there. 

Later, Jarvis would deny the high pitched yelp he gave when Bruce opened the other door to the store room. For now he helped the other man lay Tony on the ground. 

“Let me guess, Obadiah went crazy and is now trying to take over the castle?” Bruce said as he checked Tony’s eyes and smelled his mouth.

“Obadiah’s guards are trying to take over the castle, Obadiah himself might be dead,” Jarvis said, his arm hung uselessly at his side. Bruce stopped and spared Jarvis a glance before standing up and taking the pageboy’s dislocated arm in his hands. It was all the warning Jarvis got before his shoulder was popped back into place. 

“You say that so calmly, remind me never to get in your way,” Bruce said as he wandered over to some drawers. He came back with various bottles, all of which he poured down Tony’s throat at the same time. Jarvis watched intently but Tony remained unmoving. 

“Great, just what I needed. This is the same thing that happened with Howard,” Jarvis didn’t bother correcting Bruce on the lack of respect shown at the moment. No, he didn’t have time for that because his mind was racing, trying to figure out what he could do. A narrow face with bright green eyes and a wicked mouth came to mind, but he said nothing.

“Will he live?” Jarvis asked instead as he took the compress Bruce handed him and pressed it to Tony’s face. 

“Well, Howard is still alive, though just barely. I don’t know what this substance is, I don’t know how to treat their symptoms. The problem is that this is only the beginning, it gets worse and knowing how well Tony takes care of himself makes me worry, ” Bruce dug his fingers into his own hair and closed his eyes tight.

“What can I do? There must be something I can do,” Jarvis got up and looked around but knew there was nothing. A loud bang at the door sent him reaching for his sword. He ordered Bruce to stay with Tony while he went to check. There was the sound of scuffling and a thud followed by silence, Jarvis didn’t return. Bruce looked down at Tony, his face was pale and there were strange, dark lines etching up his neck. 

There really was no time to waste, if the castle was under obvious attack Bruce would have to get Tony out and hope for the best. He put Tony upon a reluctant Pepper and made his way out through the same way Jarvis had come in. The sounds of glass shattering and people screaming made him tense but he continued on. He had made it as far as the exit towards the outside when a bloodied and bruised Clint came up behind him.

“They have Steve and Tasha in the dungeons. I’m going to try and get them out. Where’s Jarvis?” Clint said in form of greeting. Bruce looked back at the exit longingly. He wasn’t a coward, not by a long shot. He just hated confrontation, it brought back memories of his time as a soldier and it was things he rather put to rest. 

“Jarvis went to fend off people that were coming towards my work room, he didn’t return and I didn’t want to wait for more to come. Tony isn’t well, I need to get him somewhere safe,” Bruce pointed towards Tony. Clint stepped towards Pepper, taking in Tony’s pale skin and the strange black lines that ran up his neck.

“He looks just as bad as Howard. Has he been throwing up?” Clint patted Tony’s cheek affectionately. Bruce wrung his hands together before taking a calming breath. 

“No, he hasn’t. Clint, I don’t want to have to help in there, do you think it’s enough with you, Natasha, and Steve?” Bruce looked embarrassed and apologetic, his face going red. Clint clapped him on the shoulder and smiled a genuine smile.

“Don’t worry, Brucey, I got this. Besides, I managed to get Coulson and Fury to come out of retirement. They’re on their way in as we speak. Just take Tony and promise to keep him safe. I’m going to go set Tasha and Steve free and try to get the king out. Meet me at rendezvous point in 3 hours. If I or Jarvis don’t show up, take him to Joseph,” Clint was already turning back. 

“Joseph? Clint, I don’t think-”

“Just do it, man. We’ll worry about the rest later,” Clint called over his shoulder, taking off in a run.

Bruce sighed and nodded to himself. He propped Tony up on Pepper, tying him on to the saddle. A quick search through Pepper’s saddle bags brought him two plain travelling cloaks that blended in well to everyone milling about on the outside. Apparently the rest of the kingdom had no idea of what was happening in the castle, which was just as well. 

They traveled slowly but surely, Bruce checking Tony every thirty steps. The symptoms hadn’t advanced much so Bruce gathered Tony hadn’t ingested much of the poison, but enough to keep him unconscious. He stopped at the back of a run down pub and opened the cellar door. It was a struggle to get both Pepper and Tony up to the hidden room in the attic, but he managed it. 

Once he had Tony settled into the bed he set to work. The room had a well stocked workplace where he made the tonics necessary to keep most of the symptoms at bay. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't realise Tony groaned. Bruce paused and turned to the delirious prince. 

His voice was rough and pleading, "Loki...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. As I mentioned in passing at the beginning, my life was...more than hectic. Thankfully I have found a precarious balance. I do plan to see this story through the end. I believe we're roughly halfway there. 
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading and please comment with any and all critiques, complaints, threats, etc. 
> 
> -DD


	12. The hours are breathing faint and low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is of the essence and the only one that might be able to save the day isn't where they're supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all that are still reading, I apologise once again for all but abandoning this fic. And look, another chapter in less than 7 days! I think it's safe to assume that every chapter from here on out will be more or less unbeta'd. And I also apologise for any formatting issues, I typed this up on my phone (yay smart phones) because my computer is in storage.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

Bruce took a calming draught as the three hours began to come to a close and nobody came for him or Tony. Of course fate would have it that the trap door would open just as he was starting to get into a full blown anxiety attack and he threw a knife at the intruder before realising it was Jarvis.

Thankfully Bruce's aim was completely off and the knife missed Jarvis by a couple inches. The blonde didn't even flinch, he just looked back at the wobbling knife that stuck out precariously from the wall.

"I'll have to make sure you train with Lady Natasha more often, Master Banner. Your aim is possibly worse than my sire's," Jarvis came in the rest of the way and retrieved the knife for Bruce. The older man seemed to deflate and slump in what Jarvis could only assume to be relief.

"Don't let her hear you call her that," Bruce commented lightly. He got up after a second and gathered some dressings, ointments, and clean water.

"Sit, let me at least clean some of those up," he waved a hand towards Jarvis' bleeding face. Of course Jarvis ignored this and strode towards the narrow bed where Tony lay and inspected his face. The prince lay motionless and pale. His shirt had been removed and various ointments and herbs were rubbed into his skin.

The strange, dark lines that raced up his neck also expanded out from the scar on his chest. Tony looked a step from death. It was a fact that Jarvis didn't know how to cope with. He had protected Tony from everything and everyone for years now. But this was an invisible foe that was attacking Tony from the inside.

"He really looks worse than he is. He's not showing any of the worst symptoms that Howard did. Although my concern is the possible head injury, you see the bruising across his forehead?" It was easier to focus on things with someone else in the room. Bruce pushed Jarvis gently into the chair next to the bed and began to clean his face to figure out where the blood came from or if it was even his.

"What's going on in the castle? Where are the others?" Bruce asked half in hopes it would distract Jarvis and half to find out if he'd be needing to bury any of his friends. Jarvis sat quietly for a second while Bruce cleaned a small cut on the side of his chin.

"Clint got Captain Rogers and- ok, fine...Steve and Natasha, out of the dungeons," everyone was trying to break Jarvis out of his formal habit, they were friends afterall. Jarvis spared Bruce a small smile before he continued.

"I went to make sure his majesty, King Howard, was safe. Obadiah's guards were every where. The ones that survived were taken to Director Fury. Lor-....Coulson is heading the interrogations. Clint was badly injured, but Natasha said he'd be fine," Jarvis spoke without taking his eyes off Tony while Bruce finished up the worst of Jarvis' injuries. It was a gash at his hair line, no real visible injuries other than that.

"I take it the situation is relatively under control, will we be taking Tony back? What happened with Obadiah?" Bruce busied himself with making tea. He tried to ignore how quiet the pageboy was. The questions themselves were out of habit, scripted. Bruce didn't really want to know about Obadiah. He also knew that until the situation was completely under control Tony would be staying here.

Just as well, the pub was practically a fortress. The owners, Ho Yinsen and Thomas Rhodes were members of the Yeomen of the Guard for Howard's father back when the land was ruled by one king. They both held a soft spot for Howard and had left with him when the island was split in two. When Tony began spending more time at the pub than at his lessons Yinsen and Rhodes made sure to have a safe room for him. Rhodes' grandson, James, had become a strong military figure early on and had also been Tony's best friend, watching out for him on the field. Even now Yinsen and Thomas kept Tony safe.

"Obadiah is dead."

The sentence hung heavy between them, the silence full of morbid relief. Bruce nodded solemnly but gave no other reaction.

"You are free to leave whenever you want, Master Banner. I'll be staying here now. Obadaih's loyalists are few and Fury already has a strong lead as to where they fled to. Your work rooms are intact and we need an antidote," Jarvis had finally gotten up from the young prince's bedside. He didn't mean to sound demanding but the matter was serious.

"If both Howard and Tony die the kingdom would be left without a ruler and King Joseph's people would move in. Nobody knows the prince is injured yet, we need to keep it that way. You must find a way to save them," Jarvis' blue eyes shone with worry and Bruce wondered, not for the first time, if the pageboy's feelings weren't more personal than he led on. It certainly wouldn't be farfetched. Tony was charming, handsom, intelligent, and if rumors were correct he was also quite talented in bed. Bruce blushed at these thoughts and turned away. Now wasn't the time to think of such trivial things. But this did remind Bruce of something.

"I'll do what I can, if it's in my power I'll do anything. But Jarvis, I have question. Tony has been speaking in his delirium and, well...Who's Loki?" Bruce didn't expect his words would have the effect they did. Jarvis went very still. He looked over at Tony, his hands going into tight fists at his sides. Maybe he had underestimated the effect the princess had had on Tony. It didn't have to be bad thing, maybe this was what Tony needed, even if something about the snide princess made Jarvis nervous. Then there was the fact that Sif had told him that Loki was a good healer.

Jarvis turned to Bruce and smiled tightly, "with nothing else to do on the road, who do you think Loki might be?"

"Her name....his name?...doesn't ring a bell," Bruce shrugged, "not that it's any of my business what his royal assness does." It wasn’t lost on either of them that neither of them commented on the possibility of a male partner.

"Her, and I doubt you would. She's not from here," Jarvis was already thinking about the possibility of Loki being able to heal Tony. Bruce made a noncommittal sound at the information. He was fidgety in such close quarters and it didn't help that the only window in the room was covered in thick curtains.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll go work on the antidote then. Just make sure to change the compress on the back of his neck every 30 minutes. The ointment will last until morning, but I'll be back before then. Give him this to drink, he needs to finish it by the morning," Bruce pointed at various jars and bottles making sure that Jarvis knew what he pointed at. But the older physician didn't worry, the pageboy had helped him in the workshop more than a handful of times and had proven himself more than capable. He had offered the younger man an apprenticeship a couple of times only to be predictably turned down.

"I will, master B- sorry, Bruce," Jarvis actually looked sheepish when Bruce huffed a laugh at his correction but he cleared his throat and pushed on, "Yinsen has food for you downstairs and Clint is on a cot in your workroom. Take your time eating, he won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

They both laughed a bit at this until a groan from the bed made them turn. Tony mumbled in his sleep, turning on his side and shivering violently. Jarvis and Bruce were at his side in an instant. The young pageboy gently pushed him onto his back while the physician rearranged the compress to the back of the prince's neck.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, will you be ok alone?"

"I'll manage. Besides, Steve will be in to check on Tony in a couple of hours. You should go before your food disappears," Jarvis nodded towards the trap door while the wiped at Tony's sweat slick brow.

"Alright, I'll have someone bring you food. See you in a couple of hours," Bruce gave Pepper a pat on the head on his way out.

Hours ticked by in 30 minute intervals that dragged along. Jarvis felt like he was wading through a pool of tar, leaving him feeling just as heavy, just as tainted. What little food he had ingested weighed down his stomach.

"Loki....back soon, Loki....wait...." Tony mumbled for the umpteenth time that night. Jarvis felt for the young prince, he did. Loki had slipped in through the prince's dark brown eyes and made herself at home, with her mischievous green eyes and teasing smile. It set Jarvis on edge because it had been three weeks since they first walked into the tower and already Tony was in deep.

It was more than unsettling because Jarvis couldn't put his finger on why he disliked Loki so much. The young pageboy couldn't help his thoughts drifting towards the moments he shared with the Lady Sif. She had also carved herself a spot in Jarvis' mind, much as he was loathe to admit.

His whimsical thoughts were interrupted when the sound of Tony gagging broke the silence. Jarvis tipped him on his side so if anything did make it up and out it would land off the side of the bed. Nothing did come up and after a couple of minutes Jarvis put Tony flat on his back again.

A gentle tapping alerted Jarvis and he drew his sword, standing between the bed and trap door. Steve poked his head out of the open trap door, hands up in surrender until Jarvis put the sword away. The pageboy took a shuddering breath before relaxing his stance.

"You OK there, Jarvis?" The captain said as he came in the rest of the way and put a reassuring hand on the pageboys shoulder. Jarvis nodded, letting himself relax. Or rather, forcing himself to relax, "I am, Thank you Captain. You are well?"

"Steve, if you don't mind, Jarvis. And I'll live," Steve said lightly. Jarvis apologised for the formality before gesturing Steve towards the chair next to Tony. Steve accepted with a small nod of appreciation.

"How is he? He looks better than Howard does. He hasn't been sick?" Steve asked as he looked over his friend. His hands fisted uselessly on his lap and his blue eyes clouded over in what Jarvis knew to be guilt. Knew because he himself felt guilt.

"Other than the fact that he's unconscious and in obvious pain, he's been ok. What's going on out there now?" Jarvis picked up the bottle of sweet smelling liquid that Bruce had instructed him to feed Tony. He stood by the bed and tilted the prince's head back with one hand while he pulled the stopper off with his teeth. Steve got up and gently pushed Jarvis' hands away. He tilted Tony's head back and held his mouth open while Jarvis dripped the liquid in slowly. The Prince swallowed instinctively.

"Well, at least some functions are automatic, Bruce had to insert a long tube down Howard's throat to get fluids in him. Or he did, he can't seem to get the tube down far enough anymore. It's...Tony is not going to handle it well. Jarvis, I'll be honest with you, we've already began preparing funeral services."

In that moment Steve looked as old as many claimed him to be. He was bruised and battered, but mostly he looked exhausted. The proverbial weight of the world pressed down on their shoulders, radiating stress and a sense of impotence that Jarvis could taste in the back of his throat.

"Has it been announced?" Jarvis asked while he tried not to think of the fall out that would surely follow Howard's death. Steve shook his head, his jaw tightening, eyes suddenly bright. The pageboy forgot that Steve, although a good friend of the prince, was closer to the king. Jarvis forgot that Steve was to Howard what he himself was to Tony. The realisation of this made Jarvis' throat tighten in sympathetic pain for the tender hearted Captain.

"We're hoping that Bruce can find an antidote and save Tony first. He's been slaving away in his work shop. I was able to retrieve the phial that you mentioned, by the way. There was still some of that substance in it," Steve paused and turned to look at the sleeping Pepper in the far corner of the room. Jarvis looked at her as well, his chest swelling with gratitude for the donkey.

"I don't even know how she got to us, I had tied her off to keep her safe, next thing I know she's kicking Obadiah..." Pepper’s ear twitched in her sleep, as if she knew Jarvis was speaking about her. Steve huffed a small laugh and shook his head.

"Well, however she managed, she deserves to be knighted. If not for her, who knows if you and Tony-"

"Don't, Captain, please. Don't let yourself think of the what if's," Jarvis had been fighting not to think about possible scenarios all night, trying to focus on what did happen. "The fact is that she was there and now-"

"Now we may still lose Tony if we can't find an antidote. Jarvis if we lose king and heir there will be chaos," Steve got up suddenly and turned his back on Jarvis. He took a few calming breaths before he spoke again, "the line of succession is...Tony doesn't have any sons. And I.."

"You don't want the crown," Jarvis stated silently when Steve's voice wavered and died. The captain tensed and shook his head before hanging it in misplaced shame. Jarvis knew that humble Steve didn't care for any of it, that he was happier out of the lime light. But he also knew that Steve's sense of responsibility and obligation would win out and he would rise to the occasion, should it be required.

"Would you?" Steve asked as he turned back to face Jarvis, his eyes suspiciously red rimmed. Jarvis stood quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

"Not like this, no," Jarvis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed tight against the onslaught thoughts of Tony not surviving. A strong arm pulled him into a tight hug that he neither returned nor fought.

"Loki....Loki...." Tony’s rough voice caused Steve to flinch back and turn towards the prince. He glanced at Jarvis, question clear in his eyes.

"My master's latest...conquest...I'm afraid the young lady left quite an impression on him," he said to Steve in form of explanation. He didn't know why he left out the fact that the 'young lady' was actually a princess, but he did. Steve gave a low whistle at this, his face softening at the news.

“How many nights did they spend together?” Steve blushed at his own question but refused to look down. Jarvis paused at this, he knew how it would sound if he said it’d been two weeks and that they slept in the same bed every night. He opened his mouth to start a couple of times, but ended up shutting it every time.

“That many?” Steve smirked even as his ears turned bright red. He must have been spending quite a bit of time with Clint, Jarvis thought idly.

“Technically speaking, they spent about 14 nights together. Although I can’t be sure how many of those nights were spent doing anything but sleeping, arguing, and eating, ” Jarvis watched as Steve’s eyes went wide, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. The captain turned to look at Tony with a confused yet astonished look on his face.

"They argued?" Steve asked, impressed by the news.

"Loudly and constantly," Jarvis couldn't help the bemused tone in his voice, "I dare say, he lost about half of those arguments."

"And there was no bloodshed, no wars started, Tony's privates intact, and he's deliriously asking for her?...Who is she and please tell me she's not married," Steve was very impressed but the look on Jarvis' face quelled his enthusiasm.

"What is it? She's married, isn't she. Tell me she’s not married," Steve looked like he was running through a mental list of possible things that could be bad enough to keep the idyllic sounding woman away from their finicky friend.

"It's just...I don't trust her, sir," the pageboy sounded almost apologetic at his admission. Steve nodded, he understood a thing or two about distrust and following your gut instinct.

"Although, Cap- Steve, I may have a solution to some of our problems. It seems that the Lady Loki is a talented healer, maybe she can help," Steve perked up at this but tried not to look hopeful.

"You don’t trust her but you trust her to save Tony?” The tone in the captain’s voice was incredulous at best but his face showed the honesty in his words. Jarvis had to admit it sounded contradictory but he didn’t know how else to explain other than by nodding. Steve hesitated but took it in stride.

“So we'll send for her and have her here immediately. How far away is she?" Of course Steve would ask this. Jarvis wasn't sure how his next statement would be received but there was no other alternative.

"She’s about a 12 hour ride from here but it’s futile to send for her. She’ll not come" he said as he took the compress out from under Tony's neck and dipped it in the infusion Bruce had indicated.

"Why not? She's married, isn't she..." Steve held Tony's head up while Jarvis lightly wrung out the compress and put it back under the prince’s head.

"No, she's not married. At least not that I'm aware of. She is physically unable to come here,” Steve stared at Jarvis confused. Jarvis didn’t know how to explain the spell keeping Loki and Sif in because he didn’t understand it all that well himself. Instead he tried for something any man of duty would understand.

“She’s being punished, she’s under house arrest,” Jarvis watched as understanding dawned on Steve. The captain sighed heavily and looked at Tony with an almost wistful expression.

“You would pick a woman that’s just as bad as you are, wouldn’t you? Alright, Jarvis, where is she? If I leave now I can be there by noon,” and so Jarvis explained to Steve how to get to the tower. The whole time he was drawing out a map for Steve Jarvis wondered if maybe he was making a mistake. Jarvis reasoned that the worst that could happen was Loki refusing, then they would still be at square one. Nothing lost, nothing gained.

“So how will I recognise her?” Steve asked reasonably after rolling up the map and sliding it into the inner pockets of his coat.

“She’s about my sire’s height, has long black hair, green eyes, and a feel about her like she wants to rip your throat out with her teeth,” Jarvis deadpanned, his face as impassive as ever. Steve paused and looked at the pageboy, waiting for him to laugh, but the pageboy simply looked on.

“Oh, you’re serious. Of course, you’re serious. Alright, I’m going to get the phial from Bruce and head out,” Steve made for the door before Jarvis stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

“Tell her as little as possible, just the bare necessities,” Jarvis could taste the betrayal as the words left his mouth, but the prince was otherwise unable to decide. Steve gave him a knowing look and nodded even though he appeared to be having an internal battle.

“Jarvis, I do know what I'm doing, you know. I understand your concern but I'm not about to say more than she needs to know," Steve said gently, smiling at Jarvis in the same way he himself smiled at the prince when he was being particularly slow.

"Bruce should be in soon, he thinks he may have found something that will at least wake him up. Fury and Coulson are almost done with interrogations. With any luck I’ll be back in less than 30 hours,” Steve patted Jarvis’ shoulder on his way out. It was strange for Steve to see Jarvis at a loss for words. The young page usually was so articulate and eloquent. It made Steve uneasy but not so uneasy that he wouldn’t look for this woman. He trusted Jarvis’ instincts, hasn’t had a reason not to.

He gave Bruce a quick rundown on what he was going to do. Of course, Bruce thought it was a terrible idea. They had no background information on Loki or if her intentions were pure enough to trust her. Steve argued that Jarvis had never been wrong and that there was no reason not to trust him. In the end Bruce conceded because they had no other option. Steve didn't waste time and climbed on Quin after receiving Clint’s blessings for taking the horse since it was one of the fastest and there wasn't time to spare.

It didn’t matter that Steve hadn’t slept in over 48 hours. It didn’t matter that he had been, for all intents and purposes, tortured by Obadiah’s people. No, what mattered was that Steve had two Starks in their death beds. Two friends. He rode on well after the sun rose, only stopping twice for Quin to drink some water. If Jarvis’ map was correct, the tower would be visible soon. Steve only hoped that this Loki woman would listen, that maybe she cared enough to help.

The tower breaking through the horizon was the best sight Steve had seen in a long time and he couldn’t suppress the sigh of relief he let out. He pushed Quin on harder, digging his heels into the horse’s flanks while mentally apologising to him. By the time they were a 100 meters away Steve was as breathless as if it had been him running there. He brought Quin to a gentle gallop while he tried to catch his breath and rehearse what he was going to say. The idea of Loki refusing to help had crossed his mind, but he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He would threaten if he had to, but she would help.

He stopped Quin near the tree line, not bothering to tie him, and jogged up to the door. He knocked, none too gently, and was greeted with a sword pointed at his throat. Steve squared his shoulders and held his head high.

“You must be Lady Sif, I must speak with Lady Loki,” he didn’t miss the way her stance became more threatening or the way she tightened her grip on the sword.

“And who might you be?” Sif stood straighter, her eyes hard.

“I don’t have time for much explanation. I’m Steve Rogers, captain of the royal guard of the Western Kingdom of Midgard and I come with a royal order,” Steve gave himself a mental pat on the back for lying so convincingly. The words had the desired effect, Sif lowered her sword and stepped aside to allow Steve in.

“I take it his royal highness, the prince, asked for her?” Sif kept her eyes on Steve, her hand never leaving her sword.

“No, his majesty, the king, sent me. I must speak with Loki,” and the lies just kept on coming, but for once Steve couldn’t feel guilty about them. He watched as Sif looked up towards the top of the stairs before her eyes went back to him.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you and his majesty, but Lady Loki is otherwise unavailable at the moment,” Sif couldn’t help the nervous swallow as she said this and Steve noticed. He stepped forward, taking advantage of his full height with no remorse. He knew he was intimidating and had never been more thankful for that fact.

“I’m sorry, but I was told not to leave without an answer from the Lady. Get her down here now,” Steve said evenly.

“What’s all the commotion? Honestly, Sif, is it so hard to welcome guests into our humble abode?” A charming, but definitely male, voice came down the stairs that Steve couldn’t help but frown in confusion. Jarvis had said it was only Lady Sif and Lady Loki at the tower. The sound of boots on the stone steps echoed softly through the room and Steve stood on guard as a young man of roughly his height came into view.

The young man had black hair just above his shoulders, green eyes, and a slim but strong looking frame. He was dressed in black and green armour, a bronze, horned helmet under his arm. Steve didn’t see any weapons on him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t wearing any.

“I’m terribly sorry, Captain Rogers was it? But I’m afraid that it’s exactly as Lady Sif said. Lady Loki is otherwise unavailable, but how may I be of service to the crown?” The young man spoke with a fluidity that made Steve uneasy.

“Who are you?” Steve asked bluntly, he didn’t have time for games.

“I’m...Luke, Lady Loki’s brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh!! Luke! 
> 
> Ok, as always, thank you for reading. Please comment with any critiques, complaints, etc.


	13. Death was in that poisonous wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help is coming but not quick enough. The loss will be felt and a meeting will be delayed, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the delay, but see, super long chapter. I feel like all I do is apologise. Anyway, I was actually going to split it in two but ah well. Thank you all for sticking with me. Happy reading!

Steve had a silent stare off with Luke, trying to glean some information off the young man's face, off the way he held himself. But other than the stubborn set of his jaw, the smirking mouth, and mischievous green eyes all Steve could conclude is that the young man had an arrogant air about him.

"Lady Loki has a brother named Luke?" Steve asked a bit incredulously.  Jarvis really hadn't mentioned any brothers,  of course that didn't mean anything.  Sif stood suspiciously still, not looking at either man. Luke shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his hand tightening its grip on the horned helmet.

"Of course. How do you know my sister and what could the king possibly want with her?" It seemed that Luke wasn't in the mood for games either. Steve appreciated that. He looked at Sif for any signs of distrust towards Luke,  but found none. On the contrary,  Sif was now angled so that her back wasn't directly to Luke.

"Well, it's really a matter between myself and Lady Loki. Will she be back soon?" Steve looked out the window to make sure Quin was still there. The obedient horse was naturally exactly where Steve left him.

"No, she left and will not return until one Anthony Stark returns for her. Now what did you need?" Luke grew impatient but Steve couldn't care less. The news that Lady Loki was gone until Tony came back put a damper on things. It also told the captain that the feeling between the two was mutual.

"Prince Anthony Stark,” Steve corrected Luke automatically. Luke smirked but said nothing. The captain’s jaw tightened for a second before he took a deep breath.

"It's a matter of urgency. The prince…” Steve looked down more to gather himself than for effect. He missed the silent interchange between Sif and Luke in which Sif nodded and Luke shook his head vehemently, both schooling their features before the captain looked back up.

"The Prince has been poisoned,  we haven't been able to find an antidote and Jarvis said Sif mentioned Lady Loki is a good healer. We're running out of time and options...." the more Steve spoke the harder Luke gripped his helmet and by the time Steve had trailed off Luke had lost all colour to his face.

"He's been gone less than 48 hours" Sif spoke up first, her face twisted in horror and confusion.  Luke walked toward the table and placed his helmet on it, his back to Steve,  shoulders tense. The captain followed uncertainly, keeping some distance between himself and the younger man.

"Do you know what kind of poison it was?" Luke spoke through gritted teeth.  Sif had made her way to the kitchen area and was opening drawers and cupboards,  looking for and taking out herbs and oils. Steve watched her while he reached in his coat pocket for the phial and handed it to Luke.

The young man gave the phial a whiff and put it up to the afternoon light streaming in through the window.  He went as far as sticking a long, elegant finger into the phial and tasting the black substance only to spit it out the instant it touched his tongue. Luke closed his eyes as if in pain, his head bowed and the hand that gripped the phial came to his forehead. His breath came in shuddering, shallow gasps. An alarmed Sif elbowed her way to him, taking the phial and searching Luke’s eyes.

“Jötun,” Luke said when he finally opened his eyes. The name rang a bell for Steve, but Sif took the news pretty harshly. She backed away from Luke, shoving the phial into his hand so that she could reached for her sword. It was all too much for Steve and he finally had enough.

“Explain," his tone was commanding but Luke simply turned to him, green eyes blazing.

"How much did he ingest? Anth- The prince, how much did he ingest? What are his symptoms? Is he conscious? How long ago did he drink this? How is he being treated? Tell me!” With every question Luke had taken a step closer to Steve and by the end he was all but shouting in the captain’s face. His eyes shone bright and his features were contorted in anger and fear. Steve stood his ground, tried valiantly not to react to the shouting but to focus on the fact that Luke seemed deeply affected by this. Luke was all but panting and he tried to relax his features while Steve took a moment to gather his thoughts.

Sif was giving Luke desperate and searching glances behind Steve’s back. The handmaid had kept her sword sheathed but, but her grip was tense around the scabbard. The young man kept his eyes trained on the captain. All anger and rage that had began to ebb away were once again rising like the tide on a full moon. Steve seemed to sense a new round of shouting coming and finally, mercifully, opened his mouth.  

“What did you mean by Jötun?” Steve asked instead.

“I do not have time for games, Captain, answer my questions first and then I may answer yours,” it was only the  years of experience that kept Steve from demanding further explanation from someone that appeared to be as unstable as Luke.

“From what Jarvis, the prince’s pageboy, could see he didn’t swallow much of it. Most of it spilled down his chin when his attacker was tackled. He’s been unconscious since about five minutes after he had the phial dumped into his mouth and that was around 24 hours ago. The royal physician has been doing what he can but it’s hard for him when he doesn’t know what the poison is.” Steve watched Luke with every word he said, watched a myriad of emotions behind the young man’s green eyes even as his face remained impassive.

“Any other symptoms?” Luke asked as he raised the phial to his nose once more. Steve didn’t know what Luke was searching for or how this knowledge could be of use to him. He figured that Luke might be asking so that he could explain to Lady Loki. But that brought up another issue altogether: how far away was Lady Loki and would she be willing to return even if Tony wasn’t there.

“He has some strange black lines going up and down his neck and chest, we assume he’s in pain, and he’s been dry heaving...” Steve gathered his wits for what he was about to say, “I’m sorry, but what use is this if Lady Loki isn’t here. Time is against us and I need to know if I’m wasting it explaining all this to you.”

A small shudder rolled down Luke’s spine, raking his slim frame, and he closed his eyes against the feeling. Sif stepped from around Steve and handed Loki a cup of what Steve assumed to be tea. Steve was giving Luke two seconds to answer or he’d be leaving. It was bad enough that Lady Loki wasn’t there, he didn’t have time for whatever was going on right now.

“I may have something that will help him, but it’s going to take over 12 hours to prepare. You can either take the ingredients and have your physician prepare them, or you can come back tomorrow and it’ll be ready,” Luke’s voice was controlled even as his hands shook and his forehead beaded with sweat. Steve thought this over, weighing his options. He didn’t want to go back empty handed but he also didn’t know if Bruce would be able to replicate whatever it was that Luke was going to give him. On the other hand, he had no way of knowing if what Luke was offering would indeed save Tony.

“How do I know that this will save him?”

“Because I know,” Luke said with indifference, turning to the counter where Sif had laid out the lot of ingredients. He slowly picked and chose different herbs, but the majority he left where they were.

“If that was supposed to be reassuring, it wasn’t,” Steve followed him around the kitchen, watching as he put aside three different herbs and at least four bottles of varying sizes.

“I’m as talented as my sister at healing, if you trusted her to know how to help you’ll have to trust me as well,” Luke turned back towards Steve, met the icy blue glare with a heated green one.

“I don’t trust your sister, I trust Jarvis,” Steve caught the look of surprise on Luke but didn’t comment.

“And Jarvis trusts my sister, does he?” The question sounded more like a challenge that Steve wasn't sure he wanted to meet. Instead the ever diplomatic captain adopted an air of neutrality and said, "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Indeed," was all Luke said, unimpressed eyebrow quirked.

“Will you be coming back tomorrow or will you take the ingredients now? I need to know as most of the process is time sensitive. What will it be, Captain Rogers,” if Steve hadn’t been paying attention to the way Luke now held himself he would have thought he was being insolent in his tone. But Steve was paying attention and he saw the way Luke’s hand shook, saw the way his eyes look fevered. If Jarvis hadn’t told him that Loki was a woman he would have thought that Luke was the Loki that Tony spent two weeks with.

“Why are you so intent on helping?”  Luke gave a disgusted sigh at the question and turned away from Steve, rifling through more cupboards.

“Do you have a sister, Captain?” The younger man waited for an answer even as he continued searching for who knew what.

“No, I don’t,” Steve answered just as Luke came out triumphant with a large, blue glass bowl.

“Well, I do, and I rather not deal with possible pouting if I let her new pet die,” and even though Luke sounded dismissive Steve saw the flash of emotion at the end of his sentence. Luke put down the bowl, along with a silver knife.

“What will it be, Captain? Ingredients right now or antidote tomorrow?” Steve glanced at the knife and was wondering if maybe he should reconsider accepting help from a complete stranger. Sif was methodically putting everything away but Steve knew she was paying attention to every single thing being said.

“Antidote tomorrow, but I’m staying here to wait for it, don’t want to risk anything since it is time sensitive,” Steve tried to keep his face serious and the smug tone to a minimum. One look at Luke told him he didn’t succeed in anything other than making the younger man smirk.

“Oh, you plan on staying where, exactly?” Luke spoke as he arranged all sorts of measuring tools, including, but not limited to, three scales of varying sizes, a syringe, 10 phials, and mysterious liquids in dark glass bottles. The herbs he had taken from Sif’s pile were already in the bowl.

“I can make camp outside, I don’t want to impose on your generosity. You’re doing more than was asked just by helping someone you don’t even know,” Sif snorted at this but was silenced with a glare from Luke. The young man undid the many clasps on his long, black leather coat, removing it and tossing it at Sif’s face. The handmaid caught it in her hand with practiced ease. Luke was sporting more black leather in the form of a vest studded with metal plates and a dark green tonic under.

"Yes, I suppose you can," Luke said without looking up. He worked quietly, cutting, pouring, and measuring. He would point at different objects and Sif would scurry off to follow some silent command. After 10 minutes of being ignored Steve took the hint.

"I'm going to make camp, but I'd like to have a further conversation about this Jötun business if you wouldn't mind too much," the captain waited for a sign that Luke had understood.

"Come back in an hour and a half and we'll see about having any conversation you may like, Captain," Luke couldn't have leered at Steve in a more insinuating way than he did just then. He took a small triumph seeing the deep blush that spread from Steve’s ears, down below the neckline of his armour. Steve left without another word.

Sif was waiting for water to boil when she turned towards the younger man at the cutting board.

"Luke?" She asked in an angry whisper after making sure Steve was far away enough.  Sif marched towards Loki and tried to catch his eyes.

"I don't have time for this, Sif.  Check on the water, it can't boil for longer than 60 seconds and I'm nearly done here," Loki didn't look up as he crushed at least a dozen dry mistletoe berries and threw them in the bowl as well. He gave the task all his attention and tried to will his hands to stop shaking. Sif minded the water, watching from her spot as Loki took the knife and sliced his forearm, letting the blood drip over the herbs until they were completely saturated.

Sif brought the freshly boiled water and put it on the table so she could wrap a clean linen over the cut while Loki measured out two cups. He dumped it into the bowl, stirring slowly with one hand and pushing Sif away with the other. He was methodical to an obsessive level, making sure to stir counter clockwise and work his way to the middle of the bowl and back out in a never ending spiral. Loki hadn’t told Sif what he was doing, the handmaid simply watched on and tried not to flinch every time a shudder ran down his spine.

“If you would just tell me what you’re doing I could help,” Sif said after Loki bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. It was the third time she was witnessing this transformation, but none of the others seemed as painful. She wondered vaguely if it was a good sign or if maybe it was related to the prince whose life he was trying to save. Or then again, the handmaid reasoned, it could be the fact that the poison that was slowly killing Anthony Stark was brewed by a Jötun.

"As if you would be able to help," Loki spat out. For a second he looked like his old arrogant self before his face twisted with concern. He seemed to think things through.

"Just...let me finish this, I'll need you focused and ready for what follows," as far as ominous warnings went, it was definitely one of his more worrying ones. It made Sif wonder if maybe she should write to Asgard and request help. Although that would mean explaining things to people that Loki didn't want explained and she rather not further break the tentative trust he had in her.

After the first 3 months of captivity Sif and Loki had, if not a friendship, a forced partnership. Sif had learned things about Loki that she doubted anyone else knew, except maybe Odin and Frigga. It isn’t something Loki even planned on telling her, but she had been there for the first transformation back to male, she had seen the way his green eyes had turned blood red and had seen the strange markings that covered his usually flawless skin.

It had taken him knocking her out for her to calm down, and even then she had started to look at him differently. Loki was at least part Jötun and therefore could not be trusted. It had been such an incredible blow to Loki’s ego when he found out about his heritage that it warped the memories he had of his childhood, he began going over events and seeing them in a new light.

After the initial shock and the consequent threat keep the secret on pain of death, Sif tried hard to remember that Loki had been raised in Asgard and with the same prejudice against the tall Jötuns that every Asgardian had. That in itself raised a lot of moral questions that neither of them voiced. In fact, they never spoke about the topic again, no matter how many times Sif asked Loki how old he was when he found out, if whether or not Frigga and Odin are his parents, or if there were any other similarities between him and the Jötun.

Now she stood by and watched him mix a bowl of boiling hot water, herbs, and his own blood. The smell alone made her stomach churn, but she had no idea what he planned on doing with it. Loki continued stirring when he pointed at the syringe that was just out of reach. Sif picked it up and handed it to him without second thought only to have it dawn on her what was about to happen. She looked over the ingredients and the way Loki’s stirring was slowing and he had the syringe poised over the bowl.

“Are you insane?! You put mistletoe berries in that and the water is still steaming,” Loki would have been touched at her concern if it hadn’t been so annoying. He ignored her in favour of making sure he didn’t suction up any of the herbs. The water was the colour of mud, but less murky, and the smell had dissipated from absolutely vomit inducing to bitter and acrid. Once the syringe was full Loki pressed the needle into the crook of his arm where the vein was visible. His brow was tense and beaded with sweat that now ran down the side of his face.

He hesitated once the needle was in, taking a deep breath before pushing the plunger down. Nothing could have stopped the strangled groan of pain that escaped his mouth, nothing could have stopped his knees from buckling, or his teeth from sinking into his lip so hard he drew blood. Sif was blessedly there in an instant, catching him before he fell as he pushed in the last of the liquid into his arm.

To say that his hands were shaking was an understatement, he couldn’t even pull the syringe out of his arm. Sif took mercy on him and gently pulled the excessively thick needle out. Loki’s eyes were glazed over when they weren’t shut tight, his skin took on a green tinge to it and it was a struggle to breathe.

“You idiot, idiot man. Why would you do that to yourself?” Sif chided as she slipped down to the ground and gently pillowed Loki’s head on her lap. She briefly wondered if the captain had heard anything, or if he had decided to ignore it. Either way, he hadn’t rushed into the tower and Sif was thankful for that. Loki groaned pitifully, shivering so violently his teeth chattered. He looked to be in excruciating pain and Sif just couldn’t fathom how much it hurt or why he would subject himself to something so barbaric.

The handmaid tried shifting Loki so she may reach for a sleeping draught but a vice like grip on her forearm stopped her. She looked down to find Loki staring up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused. The hand gripping hers was ice cold and the veins shown a deep blue. Now that she noticed she saw that all his veins shown the same. Sif traced her fingers up his hand and arm up until where his tunic stopped her exploration. His skin was frigid, it made her fingertips numb with the simple touch.

The sound of a horse snorting brought Sif’s attention to the window. She wasn't sure how long it had been, less than an hour for sure,  but Captain Rogers would be back soon. It would be bad to have the captain see Loki like this. But if Loki had said an hour and a half then that meant he'd be back to a relative level of normalcy by then.  

Sif’s lap had gone numb with the cold radiating from Loki, her apron and skirts not enough to protect her. She assumed that if Loki was still alive and breathing it was because of the magic he always claimed to still possess. The handmaid thanked whomever might be listening that that held true while simultaneously asking that it continue to keep the arrogant prince safe.

Who would have thought that Sif, female warrior and all around kickass bitch, would be thankful for magic. She had been amongst the ones that would poke fun at Loki for learning different magic disciplines.  It was seen as the sign of snake,  a traitor, an opportunistic parasite. Not that anyone mentioned the many times Loki had saved most of their lives on the battlefield. Or the fact that although Loki's pranks were sometimes mean, he had never seriously injured anyone.  

It wasn't until she started shivering and the hand that had been previously gripping her slipped off that she realised Loki was blinking up at her with a curious look on his face. His eyes were a bit more focused, a bit more alert, but still not 100%. He frowned and raised a hand to touch her face causing her to shiver more. The smile he gave her could only be described as manic.

“I make you cold,” he stated as he shifted but made no move to get up. Sif wasn’t sure if this was a result of what he injected himself with or if the pain had finally taken what little sanity he had left. He trailed his finger down the side of her face and across her exposed collarbone, looking particularly smug at the trail of goosebumps his touch left. Sif’s breath was coming in hiccupping gasps at this point and her lips were turning blue.

“Lo-k-ki s-stop, sto-op,” Loki smirked at this but propped himself up on an elbow, making sure he was no longer touching her. He stood up, if wobbly so, and looked down at Sif as she tried to massage some feeling and warmth into her legs. Sif looked up, a snide remark dying on her lips when she saw how pale and haunted Loki looked. He had brought his hands up to his face and was glaring at them like they’d done something without his permission, which given what Sif just experienced was quite likely.

“I need to lie down,” his voice sounded matter of fact but surprised. As if he knew he should lie down but the realisation of this was unexpected. Sif got up and looked up the stairs, it was a long climb, and never more so than when she had to haul up buckets of hot water. She figured that spilling water was nothing to accidentally dropping a half conscious Loki down the equivalent of three flights of stairs.

Loki swayed on his feet and for a few seconds his form shifted and the raised markings appeared on his skin and his eyes turned blood red. Sif caught him by the elbow and half dragged him to her room. She dumped him on her bed unceremoniously,  his limbs landing at awkward angles, but he didn't seem to mind. Though that might be because he was now unconscious.  If this was what Loki's vague warning was about she wished he had been more clear.

Sif was still chilled and her skin was getting pins and needles, but she ignored it for now in favour of rearranging Loki on her bed. Once that was done she stepped out and cleaned up some of the mess. The bowl with the foul mixture was left on the counter but was covered with a linen, the leftover herbs were thrown away on account that they had been contaminated with each other,  the cutting board was in the bucket of dirty dishes.

The knife presented another problem. Loki had taught her that bloodstained knives were a danger in a way that bloodstained linen wasn't.  From a magical standpoint, a bloodstained knife, especially silver like the one Loki used, was volatile and needed special kind of cleaning.  So Sif wrapped it in a linen and placed it away from the herbs.

By her poor calculations their hour and a half was up soon. She looked around to make sure that it looked more or less presentable and put the kettle on the fire. Sif didn’t want to have to wake Loki, especially since he had been in so much pain when she left him, but she also didn’t want him awake and wandering about her room. It was one thing for the handmaid to go into Loki’s room and help him dress, undress, or what ever else he needed, it was an entirely different thing to have him snoop around her room. He certainly didn’t need to have more things to throw in her face.

As luck would have it Loki was still laying down on the bed when she walked in. He was awake and he turned to look at Sif as she crossed the small room. He still looked pale, but nowhere near as bad as earlier, and his eyes looked clearer. All in all, he looked more like he hadn’t slept much, which he hadn’t.

“Has this room always been so dreadfully small?” Was his greeting when she stopped next to the bed. Sif bit her tongue.

“Is his royal highness feeling better?” She asked instead. Loki scrutinised her, his eyes narrowing for a second before shrugging and sitting up.

“Why wouldn’t I? And why didn’t you just take me to my rooms. Your bed is awfully uncomfortable,” Loki swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood slowly, closing his eyes tight as he straightened his back.  

"I would have, but I couldn't be bothered with the stairs," the handmaid brushed off the pillow and bed with exaggerated movements. Loki rolled his eyes at her as he straightened his tunic and rolled his shoulders to work out the kinks. He counted down in his head.

“But truly, are you well?” Like clockwork. It gave him a small boost of something he would not voice that Sif sounded genuinely concerned. Good.

“All in due time, Sif. Ask me again in the morning and you might find me a grave man,” he said, a bitter smile that didn’t reach his eyes split his face.

A knock came from the front door and Loki watched Sif expectantly, waited until she looked up from what she was doing only to incline his head towards the door. Sif gave a loud, frustrated huff and stomped out, Loki a few steps behind her. She pulled the door open hard, any harder she might have ripped it off its hinges, actually. It made Loki smirk. He sat himself down at the table, if stiffly so, and prepared for Steve to come in.

Steve eyed him curiously, taking in the renewed pallor of his skin. He sat when Loki gestured at the chair across from him. They waited until after Sif served tea and disappeared into her rooms before Loki finally spoke.

"So,  captain, how may I be of service," Loki sipped his tea and watched the tall, blond man as he lifted his cup but didn't drink. Before recent events Loki would have made a quip about trust and paranoia, but not today.  Today he waited as the captain put his tea down again, giving up pretense.  

"Why did you mention the Jötun?" Loki met the captain's leveled look with a cool air of detachment.

"As a healer you learn a lot of things quickly, especially since Asgard trades and deals with many foreign countries," Steve would have applauded the practiced,  diplomatic answer had this been occurring under different circumstances.  It was obvious Luke was good with words, and when taking his garments into consideration, plus the way he treated Sif,  Steve knew Luke was of nobility. Especially since he spoke to Steve himself as if Luke were above him. All Jarvis said was that Lady Loki and Sif were from Asgard. Well, Asgardian nobility or not, Steve didn't let himself feel cowed by the younger man.

“And you’re sure that the poison is of Jötun origins. How can you be so sure?” Steve held Luke’s gaze even as the younger man drank his tea.

“Because Asgard deals with a lot of foreign nations, were you not listening?” A muffled snort came from behind Sif’s closed bedroom door causing both men to glance over at it.

“You’ll have to excuse her, she was dropped on her head many times as a child,” Luke said with a shrug of his shoulder. Steve had a momentary flashback to something Tony said about Clint once. That had ended with Clint tackling Tony down while Jarvis looked on with heavy disapproval. It was a fond memory that turned painful.

“Tony stayed here willingly for two weeks?” Steve asked. He looked around and tried to imagine how Tony fit in here, how he managed to stay for two weeks. If Lady Loki was anything like Luke, Steve supposed it wouldn’t be hard. A sharp tongue and mischievous eyes went a long way where Tony Stark was concerned. But even then it only went so far and Steve could not understand how Lady Loki managed to enthrall Tony so that he stayed for two weeks. Steve felt like he was missing something important.

“It’s not much, but he was more than well taken care of. My sister can be quite an enigmatic hostess, you see,” Steve felt heat rise up his neck when Luke smiled at him and he turned away in mild embarrassment.

“I’m sure the Lady is, or the young prince would not have stayed as long as he did,” Steve’s cheeks reddened further at his forwardness even though Luke simply smirked on.

“Touché, captain. But yes, to answer your question, Anth-,” Steve raised an eyebrow at Luke, “the prince did stay here in the company of my sister and Sif quite willingly. But back to the matter at hand, I would really like to hear how the prince was poisoned, what are you at liberty to say?"

Steve leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, he gave Luke a long, searching look. Luke shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny which then caused the captain narrow his eyes.

What ever it was that Steve had been searching for he must have found it. The captain gave a small nod as if agreeing to an unspoken suggestion. Loki fought to sit still, tried hard not to flinch the longer Steve looked. He felt vulnerable under the gaze and for a split second he hated Steve. The captain blinked and looked away, releasing the tension.

"Tony...The prince," he corrected himself in a way that told Loki that he must do it often. Loki could practically see Jarvis giving Steve a hard look for using such familiarity, it made his lips twitch in an abortive smile that Steve didn’t see.

“He had just arrived with Clint, it hadn’t been more than a couple of hours when he was attacked. Thankfully Jarvis arrived when he did and managed to save him,” Loki watched as the emotions flitted across the captain’s face while he spoke. It tinged the words with a bitter taste that Loki could almost taste on his own tongue.

“And the king? How does he fare?” At this Steve’s whole demeanor changed. He sat up straighter, his face went dark and brooding in a very telling way. Loki kept his own face passive realising that there’s a good chance he wasn’t supposed to know about that.

“My sister told me that the prince had left due to an incident that was detrimental to his majestie’s health,” Steve relaxed at that but his face remained stony. He looked over at Sif’s door thoughtfully and Loki could almost see the wheels in his head turning.

“He is unwell,” his voice was soft and it wavered a bit, “more so than Tony, I’m afraid.”

Loki closed his eyes for a second. He breathed in deeply and fought back a wave of hysteria. If the king dies Tony has a royal obligation to take the throne. Assuming that he himself survived this. A thought occurred to Loki then, a sinister and selfish thought. If Tony didn’t survive then he would neither return to release Loki nor would he be alive to live his life. Because if Loki was going to die and rot, then so would the man that took with him the only chance Loki had at escaping.

“Is something the matter?” Steve rose from his seat and was approaching Loki’s side of the table. Loki put a hand up in warning to keep the captain at bay. When he opened his eyes he felt a bit more balanced, more determined.  Steve stayed two feet away from him but looked like he was ready to swoop in to catch him if he fainted. Chivalry must be a Midgardian hobby.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's just dawning on me how much hope you had put on me...on my sister. You've put the future of your kingdom on our hands, that's quite impressive." Steve had sat down again and he flinched, his shoulders hunching with the weight of the truth in the words.

"Not entirely,  the royal healer is more than capable. He-"

"He hasn't found an antidote,  which is why you're here," Loki cut him off smoothly and Steve shut his mouth with an audible snap.

"Your situation is dire, Captain, but I am more than happy to help," the captain deflated at this, his hands falling to his lap. The younger man thought to himself for a moment, "the amount I'm giving you will either be enough for one person for four doses or two people for two doses. Eight are needed to save their lives. This will pose a scheduling issue..."

"How often is each dose administered and how?" The captain was all business again, his posture back at attention.  A particularly strong shiver shook Loki and he slammed his hand on the table when his body spasmed. This time Steve didn't stop two feet away and Loki was only aware that he wasn't sitting anymore because suddenly he was half leaning against the captain as they both slid to the ground.  

"Sif," Loki whispered to Steve and the captain placed him gently on the ground before knocking at the handmaid's door. Loki used the moment to roll his tunic sleeves down. Sif and Steve were at his side again soon, Steve looking more alarmed than Sif.

"Captain,  let's put those muscles to good use. Help me take him up to his bed, he nee-"

"No, no I'm fine.  Sif, just serve me the contents in the blue bowl, I need to drink them," Loki ignored Sif’s scandalised gasp by closing his eyes, "tick tock, Sif."

"What's going on? What's wrong with Luke? Is there anything I can help with?" Loki could feel the nervous energy rolling off the captain but kept his eyes closed. His chest heaved with the exertion of getting air into his lungs.

"Loki-Luke...they....uhhh....get me the blue bowl,  please," Sif fumbled with her words before giving up completely.  Instead she propped Loki’s head on her lap once more and watched as the captain reach for the covered blue bowl. He handed it to Sif and watched as the handmaid turned away as she  uncovered it. The smell that wafted through the air made Steve recoil away.

"Stir seven times," Loki raised a finger and turned it counterclockwise in the air. His eyes were closed tight and sweat was beading across his forehead again.  Sif brought out a knife from somewhere and dipped it into the concoction,  stirring as directed.  When she finished she brought the bowl up to Loki's lips and watched in morbid fascination as he drank it all.

Loki didn't grimace,  didn't wince, he simply gulped it all down and felt as his insides burned as if frost bitten. He gave a stuttered exhale as he felt every bone in his body rattle with cold. Sif went stiff when the cold bled through her skirts. Ha, at least he wasn't suffering alone. A mental countdown started in his head as the foul liquid in his stomach began to work its magic.  

100.

"Sif, I've been patient enough. I think I deserve an explanation on Tony's behalf," the captain sounded like he was at his rope's end. Loki felt Sif shift, her hands were already shaking.  He knew Sif knew what to say and he waited to hear the practiced lies.

"Luke has poisoned himself to create the antidote," and those were not the practiced lies she was supposed to say. Not even close. If Loki could have moved he would have stabbed her through her treacherous heart. He was having a hard enough time breathing though, and he wasn't going to be able to move without writhing in pain let alone reach a knife. The captain's shocked intake of breath was a small distraction.  

"What do you mean he poisoned himself, how will that help create an antidote?" Loki had the distinct feeling that if Steve could he would have been shaking Sif by the shoulders.  Sif shifted again and brushed hair off Loki's forehead. Her touch was searing hot and Loki couldn't fight back the moan of pain that ripped through him.

75.

"Sorry," Sif whispered, but Loki didn't know which bit she was apologising for. Her hands went down to the sides of her legs where she tried to rub some warmth into them.

"Loki...Luke- they're both very talented sorcerers and healers. He- they're remarkable and have the ability to do remarkable things," she paused and Loki knew she was looking down at him. She had some nerve.

"What does that have to do with poisoning himself?" It shocked Loki that Steve didn't seem to have qualms at the word "sorcerer" or "healer" for that matter.  The captain must have had close dealings with either or both.

"It's simple, Luke’s body is warded against all sorts of things, one of those things is poison," and the words just kept on coming. It was like an honest verbal vomit. Loki hoped, for both their sakes that Sif shut up soon.

50.

"If he were to be poisoned, depending on the amount of poison and bed rest,  his body would be able to create an antidote to fight and heal the damage," Loki will have her tongue on a silver platter before long. How dare she say anything about him to this stranger.

"So he poisoned himself with whatever was used on the prince and king?  How did he even know?" Steve’s voice had gone suspicious at the end but Loki could hardly blame him for that.

"Asgard deals with a lot of foreign countries,  Captain Rogers, we come in contact with all sorts of people. And in Loki's-...and Luke's case, they meet more than a fair share of questionable people with questionable scruples." Loki pressed his head further into Sif's lap in warning. Sif's breath caught in her throat but she took the hint.

"The phial you brought was enough to identify the poison," if Loki weren't in so much pain and if the captain weren't present he would congratulate her for making a correct deduction.  Clearly all those blows to the head hadn't caused any permanent damage.

25.

"So Luke poisoned himself so his body would create the antidote. Wouldn't the poison kill him?" Sif went quiet at the question and Loki wondered what her face might look like, wondered if it would resemble the look she had on her face the first few times she walked in on him trying to fling himself out the window.

"I think if the poison weren't slow acting then it would definitely be a possibility," and if the gentle tremor that set into Sif wasn't due to the cold then nobody needed to know. Loki's countdown was reaching 0, but he kept still waiting to hear what would be said next.

"I don't understand why he would risk his life for Tony. Luke never met him and Lady Loki barely knew him at all. I came on whim fueled by hope, in desperation.  I never thought Lady Loki would help, let alone that her brother would." The captain voiced the thoughts that had been plaguing him. Loki would forever deny that he felt insulted at the doubt people felt in him.

"Loki is...she cares for the young prince, in her own way. And Odin save me from my lady's wrath for saying this, but the prince has brought out in Loki something I had scarcely seen before..." Sif sat in quiet contemplation for a second.

"It's more than finding an escape in each other.  Forgive my forwardness,  but I know the prince's type, and in Loki he found a kindred spirit of sorts," If he hadn't already felt nauseated, Loki is sure his stomach would have rolled. Instead a pained sound broke out past his lips. Sif's trembling hand came to his forehead and she winced at how cold he felt.

"Do you want me to help you take him up?" Steve asked softly.  Loki heard Sif give a noncommittal sound of decent. He wasn't sure why he was letting her continue on talking, he could open his eyes and get up now. Instead he remained still.

"He asked for her. Tony, asked for her even as he lay unconscious," Steve spoke so softly that Loki had to strain to hear him. Sif went still even as the cold bit at her legs. She ran her fingers through Loki’s bedraggled hair but said nothing.

"Jarvis didn't want me to say anything,  but after what you just said it felt like a bigger betrayal against Tony to keep my mouth shut. You'll tell her, won't you? You'll tell Lady Loki.  She must wait for him, she just must," the desperation in Steve’s voices was palpable and it made Loki's chest ache with a pain that had nothing to do with the poison. Sif's fingers ceased their movements and Loki felt her gather herself for something.

"There is no choice but to wait. I assure you, Loki will be here when the prince returns...The question is, will he still want Loki," and fuck Sif for saying it. Loki would have her torn apart by horses before this was over. He would paint Asgard red with her blood. It was enough,  Loki could only take so much.

He blinked his eyes open, a deep frown set into his features. Steve's outstretched hand greeted him but he made no move to take it. Instead he lay as still as possible while his body went through pins and needles from the temperature change. Steve retracted his hand but didn’t look offended, he simply moved back and gave Loki room to sit up.

Sif moved as soon as he did so and tried to not look like she was freezing to death. Loki stood stiffly, biting back a snide remark at the way Steve rushed to make sure he stayed up right.  It was annoying enough when he was in female form, it was downright insulting now that he was himself again.

"I won't be keeling over any time soon. I'm sure I look worse than I actually feel, please, sit." Loki never understood these niceties. The ridiculously polite habits that drove people to treat others like so much fragile glass that could shatter if a gentle breeze blew the wrong way. Loki gestured Steve to sit but the captain stood stubbornly by his side.

"Please, captain, take a seat,” Loki said. He took out his own chair but was waiting for Steve to do the same.

"I rather stand, thanks." The smile Steve gave him spoke of paranoid driven vigilance. The captain’s back was to a wall, but to sit would mean having his back to the open space and since he didn't know enough about where he was it made sense for him to stay near a wall. Never mind that he just found out that "Luke" is risking his life for Tony.

"I insist, Captain Rogers, sit." Steve raised his chin at this, his shoulders squared. The silent standoff lasted a few seconds and it ended with Loki pushing a chair towards Steve so that the captain could sit with his back to the wall. Sif had retreated to the hearth where she was warming herself, one eye on Loki at all times.

“How are you feeling?” Loki considered the question for a second or two before his face broke into a slow but terrifying smile that made Steve sit up in his seat.

“How do I put this delicately,” Loki exaggerated a moment of thought by tapping his chin with his finger and humming thoughtfully to himself, “I can’t put it delicately. But worry not, I’ll be fine in a few hours and you’ll have the antidote for king and crowned prince by morning.”

“Yes,” Steve looked to be deep in thought himself and Loki couldn’t help but wonder what he could possibly be thinking about. No, that was a lie, there was plenty to keep the captain busy. Loki had no problem letting him sit quietly for a few minutes, it gave Loki himself time to think over what Sif told Steve. Sif must have known the kind of trouble she was in for having such a loose tongue, she must be aware that the only thing that kept her safe now was the captain’s presence.

“I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that you’re willingly putting yourself through this.” Loki felt Steve’s eyes on him but he kept his gaze on his quickly cooling tea. “You must really care about your sister and your sister must really care about Tony.” Loki kept his face as neutral as possible as Steve spoke, the captain was watching him like a hawk. And even though the comment was redundant given everything Sif already said, Steve waited for an answer.

“I’ll not pretend to know what my sister cares about, but I care enough about her well being to save the target of her affection,” Steve nodded slowly at Loki’s response, his eyes trained on Loki even as the younger man looked out the window. The sun was on its way down and with it many hours of stress and anxiety, but not all. Not by a long shot.

“Is it safe to assume that Lady Loki is back in Asgard?” Steve’s question broke through Loki’s reverie and it took a second for him to realise what Steve was asking.

“It is unsafe to assume anything when it comes to my sister, captain. But in this case, I suppose that is the safest assumption you could make.” Loki looked down at his tea and pushed it away. It had gone cold a lot sooner because he had been holding it.

They watched each other for a second before Steve looked away “How would I have been able to replicate the antidote if you needed to ingest it?”

"I would have given you the proper directions for it. It would require a very precise hand and plenty of patience.  I trust your physician should be capable enough if he holds the title of royal physician," all this was said while the two stared each other down. An undercurrent of begrudging trust lay thinly on top of a lot of paranoia from both men.

"If they pull through-"

"There is no 'if' about this, Captain Rogers." Steve smiled thinly at this.

"When. When they pull through- the kingdom is already in your debt for your attempt. I don't know how we'll repay you." Steve’s voice was as soft as his gaze but Loki recognised the statement for what it was. The captain was trying to figure out the reason behind Loki’s actions.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I assure you it is unnecessary. A simple thank you would suffice for how could you put a price on the lives of King and heir?" Steve blushed at this and looked away nodding. He cleared his throat and looked up again.

"Captain, you wound me. I'm not helping to get something out of it. What kind of person would I be if I tried to profit out of saving their lives?" Steve's blush deepened and he looked genuinely cowed at this.

"You'll have to forgive me, the court is usually so full of people out to climb up the status latter. I shouldn't assume everyone is out for themselves." Loki almost felt bad for pushing Steve that way, almost.

"I do know a thing or two about the parvenu in the court, but I assure you I am not one. I'd be insulted by the mere thought of it if you knew me better or I you." Steve inclined his head in either agreement or friendly defeat.  

"Well hey, if all goes well Lady Loki and Tony will marry and we can get to know each other," apparently the captain was out to have a permanent blush. He clenched his jaw and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  Loki couldn't stop the smirk as he took special delight in the captain's reactions to his own words.

"I dare say, Captain,  getting to know you would be of great pleasure," Steve's blue eyes flashed and he focused his gaze on his hands on the table. Sif coughed to cover a laugh that fooled no one.

"Right. Well,  I should uh- I'm going to finish setting up camp now. Have a good rest of your day. I'm right outside if you need anything," Steve spoke as he got up from the table. He avoided eye contact with both the tower's occupants as he made his way out.

Loki smirked at the captain's retreating back until he closed the door behind himself. Sif had been laughing until she felt Loki's heavy gaze on her. She sobered up instantly and stood. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her head was bowed.

"Your highness, I meant no harm. I simply-"

"Silence you insufferable cow!" Loki hissed through clenched teeth. He crossed the space on only slightly trembling legs and cornered Sif against the wall until the edge of the stone hearth bit into Sif's back. His hand tangled in her hair where he pulled her head back to look her in the eye.

"What are you playing at, Sif?  What are you trying to do, hmm? Are you stupid or purposefully making my life more difficult? Do you want to see me be completely torn down? Why are you doing this to me?!” With every question Loki had tightened his grip in Sif’s hair until she was wincing and her head was as far back as it could be. Her eyes teared up and she tried very hard not to move or make direct eye contact with Sif.~ Loki pressed his forehead to his temple, his breathing was ragged and his skin was clammy but his grip didn’t falter.

  
“Why do you do this to me, Sif? Have I not done my best to make it up to you? Have I not at least attempted to make your life if not peaceful, at least less disagreeable given the circumstances? Have I not spared you for not telling me about being able to leave when Odin or Thor visited? Have I not been kind given everything that’s happened?” The words were hissed against her skin and she wondered, not for the first time, if stabbing Loki through his ribs would be more of a kindness, a mercy, than to leave him like this. Surely Tony would not accept him, regardless of the prince’s blatant flirtations towards Jarvis he couldn’t possibly be inclined towards males.

She had thought of it plenty of times, now wouldn’t be the most ideal moment since Loki was meant to be giving the captain an antidote, but maybe after that? Spare Loki the inevitable pain because Sif knew it was to come. And no matter how unaffected Loki always tried to seem, Sif knew it tore at him. It left him in such a state that Sif feared walking into his chambers and finding him in a puddle of his own blood. The first time a possible candidate ran off screaming about sorcery and lies after waking up to a very male Loki it had been hard to look Loki in the face.

The pain was palpable, it bled into every corner of the tower and it followed Loki around like a shadow for a few weeks. Of course, the pain of morphing back into a female might have been worse than having that man run off after seeing Loki as he truly was. Sif didn’t let herself think about it too often, but when she did she was engulfed with so much sorrow that she couldn’t look Loki in the face without tearing up. Now Loki leaned heavily against her and tried to control his breathing.

“I can’t do this anymore Sif.” He whispered so softly that Sif knew she was to pretend she didn’t hear it. Instead she reached up slowly and carded her fingers through his sweat damp hair. He sagged against her but did his best to stay on his feet while Sif whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Most of the words were lost to the sound of rushing blood in his ears, but the random snippet or two made it through. She was apologising. Loki closed his eyes against her words and pushed away from her, stumbling only to fall into the chair near the hearth.

“Let me tell Captain Rogers, Loki. Please, I implore you, let me tell him and have him help us.” Sif was at Loki’s feet on her knees. Her hazel eyes hopeful. Loki could have laughed.

“Help us how? How you’ve been trying to help me? Do you not understand that in continuing on this path all we’re doing is guaranteeing my fall? Is that what you want?” Loki said in disgust as he pushed her hands away from his legs. Sif held her ground and looked up at him, all hope turned into fierce and righteous anger.

“You’re not the only one that would suffer from the prince’s rejection,” her eyes shone bright with unshed tears. Loki was unimpressed.

“Oh, yes please, tell me how you’re the one that suffers every time someone runs off screaming about how disgusted they are by me. I’d love to hear it.” Loki got up suddenly and narrowly missed hitting Sif in the face. He made his slow but steady way up to his room and slammed the door shut.

There was no denying that things were getting complicated in ways Loki had always tried to avoid. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes against the memories that flooded him, tried not to inhale too deeply because the smell of Tony was impregnated into the pillow he slept on for two weeks. He lay as still as possible as he felt his heart race and then come to an almost complete stand still. It fluctuated along with his body temperature but the only constant was the pain. Usually he hurt still for a day or two after transforming back, the only difference between the previous two times and now was the poison.

He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes it was dark out and there was a plate of food on his desk. Loki flexed his fingers and sat up gingerly. His stomach rolled in a nauseating way that made him curl up on himself. He would have to get himself downstairs soon to draw more blood.Hushed but anxious talking came from the slightly ajar door and he had a moment of deja vu. Bad things kept happening whenever his bedroom door opened.

The voices he recognised to be Sif and Captain Rogers but he couldn’t make out what was being said. Loki had one of two choices really; he could either go see what was being said or he could wait until Sif came up to him. Neither seemed appealing or worth the energy but he did have to draw more blood. The sound of a third voice followed by a choked off cry that made Loki decide.

Weak, shaking legs carried him down the stairs where he was met with an older gentleman, much shorter than the Captain. He was unassuming, with his thinning, dark brown hair and a grim expression. Loki’s presence seemed to have gone unnoticed until Sif looked up and alerted the other two men of his arrival.

“Luke,” Captain Roger’s voice was thick with emotion and his eyes were red and pooled with tears. Loki ignored the way his own throat tightened in fear and anticipation for the worst. He ignored the way his heart sped up because surely, surely Anthony was fine. Time was against them, yes, but they had time. Unless Steve had miscalculated how much of the poison Tony had really ingested. Loki tried to maintain his face expressionless while the Captain looked down and wiped his eyes.

“How- The king is dead.”

Relief and dread warred within Loki. Tony was alive, but the king had died. Tony was alive, but was the only heir to the crown. There was no returning, no saving Loki. His emotions were born from a purely selfish place, Loki assured himself.

“Long live the king,” mumbled the newcomer, his eyes going soft when he looked at the Captain. Steve cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes. It amazed Loki how quickly the Captain looked both resigned and determined. There was, Loki reasoned, no other feelings to have. Not everything was lost, after all. If there was anything Loki was good at it was at salvaging a situation. One last hail mary.

“I’m sorry for your loss, captain. There is no time to lose, if you and your companion will excuse me, I have an antidote to prepare.” Loki made his way past the group and straight for the bowl and syringe that Sif already had laid out for him.

A strong hand came down and gripped his shoulder nearly sending him to the ground. How laughable was it that a simple gesture could cause his knees to buckle. Steve gripped him tighter and held him upright, “you’re unwell, you should rest, you don’t have to-”

“I gave my word, Captain, and I plan to keep it. I’ll not let someone’s life slip through my fingers while it’s in my power to save it. Besides, if it were an Asgardian prince’s life that was at risk I’m sure you’d do the same.” Loki said before turning to look at Steve in the face. The captain nodded solemnly and let him go.

“Come on, Coulson, we must plan for tomorrow, it’s going to be a long day.” Steve ushered the man, Coulson, out the door. Coulson’s brow was furrowed and he kept his gaze on Loki even as Steve pulled him along.

Loki felt the strange man’s eyes on him but he kept his back to them and busied himself with pulling his sleeve up and grabbing hold of the syringe. Sif stood silently at his side, her hand keeping his steady as he pressed the needle to the crook of his arm. A life for a life, Tony would have to repay him.

 

*******************************

 

The sound of quiet footsteps followed by the creek of a wooden door pulled him awake. His body hurt in a new but definitely unwelcome way that made it difficult to move let alone open his eyes. Something solid and warm was pressed to his lips, his mouth pried opened by gentle hands. A hot liquid spilled past his lips that tasted bitter. Had he the energy he would have spit it out but instead his body went on instinct and swallowed the ill tasting concoction.

He sat up suddenly, looking around while attempting to ignore the pain in his chest. His eyes landed upon Jarvis

“You look beautiful,” the pageboy smiled lightly.

“Always good to see you, Jarvis. Now where the devil am I and why do I feel like death warmed over?” Tony’s eyes roamed Jarvis’ face and noticed the small flinch at his comment. The longer Tony looked at Jarvis the more he realised something was dreadfully wrong. Jarvis looked exhausted, he had a multitude of bruises and cuts on his face and arms that looked to be in the beginning stages of healing. What light came in through the windows had a sunset feel to it that threw shadows across the young page.

“We’re with Yinsin and Thomas. Please, lie down sire, you need to rest.” Jarvis limped his way towards Tony. His body felt like one huge bruise and now that the adrenaline of the fight was over he felt every ache.

“What’s happened? Where’s my father?” Tony’s voice was still rough from disuse and he pushed Jarvis hands away when the pageboy tried to push him on his back. The question about his father made Jarvis stop and close his eyes. It was all it took for Tony to know. A deep shuddering gasp ripped through him and he shook his head as if it would make it less true.

“The king-”

“No.”

“The king is dead.”

“No!”

“Long live the king.” Jarvis knelt on one knee and bowed his head.

“No, no! Stop that! Get up! It can’t be true. Jarvis, tell me it’s not true!” Tony choked on a sob and kept shaking his head. He didn’t want the crown, he didn’t want to be here. He made to get up but Jarvis, even injured as he was, was faster than him and kept him down. Tony clung to Jarvis and cried. They were selfish tears, he knew. He cried more for himself than for Howard, cried because now he was tied to the kingdom in every way imaginable.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I’m so sorry. We did everything we could, but it wasn’t enough. Steve will be back soon and he’ll have the antidote for you.” Jarvis said soothingly. Tony laughed between his hiccuping cries because Jarvis called him Tony.

“Antidote?” the prince pulled away from the pageboy, a deep frown on his face. Jarvis paled as he looked away for a second, trying to find the right words.

“Obadiah poisoned you the same way he poisoned the king, may he rest in peace. Captain Rogers went to- he went to find an antidote. You’ve been unconscious for a bit over 24 hours, Bruce was able to wake you but not heal you completely,” Tony’s frown deepened with every word that fell from Jarvis’ lips.

“I’m dying?” Tony asked almost hopeful.

“No. Not if there’s anything we can do about it.” Jarvis replied harshly. What he really wanted was to slap Tony across the face for even thinking it.

“Wait, Steve went for an antidote? Couldn’t Bruce whip something up?”

“If Bruce were able to ‘whip something up’ then your father wouldn’t have died.” Jarvis answered with a small shrug.

Tony nodded numbly, biting his lip against the new onslaught of tears springing to his eyes. He let himself be pushed back in bed, let Jarvis smear oils and herbs to his chest. Of course that would be the moment he was overwhelmed by the flashback of a different set of hands smearing ointment to his torso, a different pair of eyes looking at his face for signs of pain. 

Tony cleared his throat and looked away in hopes of dispelling the image from his mind’s eye. “Please don’t tell me Steve went to the Eastern Kingdom for an antidote,” Tony half groaned as Jarvis stepped away.

“No, nothing like that. Actually, he went to the far countryside for the antidote. He should be back soon, I hope.” Jarvis was avoiding Tony’s eyes. He turned his back to him and busied himself with organising the counter where Bruce had left salves and oils on. 

“Jarv, look at me,” the prince said curiously. Jarvis did not turn around. 

“Jarvis.” Tony’s tone turned stern.

“Sire,” Jarvis turned towards Tony but kept his eyes down. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Tony was sitting up by now, arms crossed over his chest.

“I’ve answered what you’ve asked.” Jarvis stood up straight, defiant.

“I’m assuming Obadiah is dead especially since Howard is. I’m also going to go ahead and guess that whomever was following Obadiah is in Fury’s and Coulson’s special care. I’d go as far as to say that the general public does not already know what happened or there’d be a revolt happening. What. Are. You. Not. Telling. Me.” Patience had never been Tony’s strong point, but now really was not the time to test him. Jarvis looked at him and looked away again.

“Steve went to Lady Loki for an antidote. Coulson went to tell him about King Howard’s death. Sire I-”

“Get out.” Tony pointed at the door, his hand shook with anger. He couldn’t look at Jarvis right now, he didn’t care to hear excuses. Jarvis’ head bowed and his shoulders hunched. Tony felt no remorse. What he did feel was a combination of elation and heartbreaking sadness because Loki would try to save him but Tony himself would not be able to save her. Not anytime soon, anyway.

He would save her, he had promised. It may not happen soon, but he would go back and save her if it was the last thing he did. Tony just hoped it wouldn’t be too late. A twinge of pain in his chest made him gasp and all energy was drained from him. He lay himself down as darkness crashed down on him and took him under. 

The last thought in his head was Loki. Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, thank you very much for all of you still reading. If there are any new people joining this crazy adventure, welcome and I'm sorry. 
> 
> This chapter was also very much unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. In fact, as I'm pretty sure I've mentioned, the rest of the story will be unbeta'd. (if you're interested in doing beta work, let me know! I'd greatly appreciate the help/pushing to get this story finished)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos, comments, or critiques. Us writers live off such things you know.


	14. For the tears that drip all over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is in mourning, but every morning before dawn he writes to her.
> 
> Loki is in pain, but every evening before he goes to sleep he reads a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't waste your time with notes, beyond a very heartfelt apology. This story isn't dead, it's just very difficult to make time for writing ouside of school and work. Any and all mistakes are my own as this chapter is wholly unbeta'd.

Loki wrapped the final phial of the antidote with a thick gauze and placed it gently in the small chest with the other three. The look of sheer horror on the Captain’s face when he saw Loki finish preparing the antidote had been morbidly comical. Loki supposed that most normal people would find it horrific to see someone drawing their own blood only to stir it with a foul smelling liquid and drink it all. The Captain nearly fainted when an hour later Loki drew more blood only to mix it with another unknown substance and then bottled it up in phials. If Steve Rogers found that to be ghastly Loki couldn’t wait to tell him how to prepare it for Tony to drink.

“You want me to do what?” The Captain asked Loki with a look that Loki could best describe as disgust. Loki sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Honestly, Captain Rogers, it’s hardly a reason to be so affected. You’ll have to draw blood from your prince, stir it into the phial, let it sit for 30 minutes and then he’ll have to drink it all.” Loki thought it was simple enough but Steve Rogers continued to look at him as if Loki had just ordered him to eat a baby. Thankfully no babies were needed in the making of this antidote; it would have proven difficult to find a baby to sacrifice for this.

"It just seems a bit extreme to me, Luke." The Captain eyed the box as if there was a possibility of it tipping over and spilling its contents all over his pristine uniform.

"You clearly don't know what extreme is, stick around and I can show you." Loki winked at the Captain before promptly falling back in a chair. He was still decidedly tired. If Loki was honest with himself, and he rather not be at this moment,  the pain was still excruciating.  The Captain noticed and gave Loki a sympathetic smile that Loki accepted with a sneer.

"Not that I don't appreciate your presence here, but if you and your companion don't leave now you won't make it there in time." Loki said from behind the hand he had over his face and therefore missed the look of fear that crossed the Captain’s blue eyes.

"You're right. Luke, I don't know how to tha-"

"You can thank me by leaving right now and making sure someone is back here by dawn to pick up the last of the antidote. If you leave now I imagine you'd be at the castle by nightfall. Have a safe trip, Captain Rogers." Loki waved him away without bringing his hand down to properly see him off.

"Thank you, Luke. I will find a way to repay you," Steve gingerly took the box with the phials in it and turned towards the door. "Oh, please let your sister know about Tony."

Loki gave a small nod and waved his hand at Steve. It wasn't until after the door closed that Loki let his hand fall to his lap and allowed himself to slump into the chair with a groan of pain. Sif was at his side in an instant, placing his feet on a stool and pressing a cup to his hand.

“You are an idiot,” she chided but her words were full of concern rather than anger. Loki swatted her hands away when she tried to place a blanket over him. He was exhausted, cold, and in pain. He wanted nothing better than to lie down in a tub of hot water and maybe drown himself in it. Anything to avoid what his life had become.

Anger and frustration boiled under his skin in a way that made it hard to breathe. Sif was right, he was an idiot, but not for the reasons he was sure she believed. She thought him an idiot for risking himself by making the antidote, thought him an idiot for not telling Tony anything, thought him an even bigger idiot for having sex with Tony to begin with. Loki felt like an idiot for acting on an impulse, but such was the story of his life.

If he had known from the start that Tony was a prince he probably wouldn’t have looked at him twice. Instead he had allowed Tony to stay for two weeks, allowed him to sleep in the same bed, allowed Tony to carve himself a makeshift home in the one place Loki could not afford to give refuge. Loki was an idiot.

“Sif, I’m sorry,” Loki began, he took a deep breath and licked his lips.

“No, don’t you start that now,” Sif gripped his shoulders and shook him even when Loki closed his eyes in pain.

“I am sorry, though. Regardless of what it may appear as, this definitely wasn't how I intended things to happen. All I wanted was- well it hardly matters now what I wanted.  Just know that although I am apologising to you, I do not forgive you. Now go prepare the ingredients for the final dose of antidote." Sif drew her hands away from him as if burned. Loki glared at her intently and didn't stop as she collected ingredients and washed the blue bowl.

Sif retreated to her room with a mumbled excuse as soon as she was done, not daring to go until Loki nodded. Loki sat and tried not to think about playful brown eyes and talented, work rough fingers. He tried and failed not to think about Anthony Stark's last few words. A promise that he must have known was broken the instant he let the words spill from his lips. What Loki hated the most was that he'd inevitably let himself believe, allowed hope to blossom through the frost that had previously taken up the entirety of his chest.

It crossed Loki’s mind, not for the first time, that maybe saving Stark wouldn’t be enough to save his own neck. Saving someone’s life tended to be seen as a romantic gesture amongst most, but maybe Stark was more practical and knew that deceit was deceit. Damn it all.

Really, there was only one way of figuring out if saving Anthony Stark’s life was worth it and that was by saving Anthony Stark. Loki got up and got to work, no time like the present, no rest for the wicked.

~~~~~~~

Steve hadn’t realised just how tired he was until he was halfway back to the castle. Coulson, who rode right next to Steve, would have insisted they stop to rest had it not been for the fact that the soon to be king was in his death bed. Instead Coulson had taken to poking Steve awake whenever he began to nod off. They’d spoken very little since leaving the tower, having done all their talking in the middle of the night. Steve didn’t want to think about what he’d go home to, he didn’t want to think at all. He focused all his energy on getting to Tony.

A cold, dead weight had settled in Steve’s chest the instant Coulson told him about Howard’s death. He’d known it was going to happen, time had been against them, but it wasn’t any easier to hear. Steve couldn’t imagine how Tony handled the news, he wished he’d been the one to tell him but all that was left was to hope that whomever told Tony would have known how to handle it.  

Coulson had mercifully not treated him as if he were breakable, instead gave him space right after making sure any and all wounds were healing properly. Fury’s right hand man was if nothing else efficient in every task given to him. Steve tried not to fuss while Coulson inspected him, tried even harder not to flinch when Coulson pressed against the quickly healing stab wound on his side. The captain had seen a flash of concern on Coulson’s face when the shorter man’s fingers came away with a bit of blood. Steve just stepped away and pulled his shirts down. Now they just needed to get to the castle, give Tony the dosage, and hopefully get some sleep before he completely lost his mind.

All too soon, and yet not soon enough, Steve was climbing off of Quinn and striding towards the pub. The sky still had a pink and orange tinge to it from the setting sun, they’d made it back in record time. Steve noticed Jet tied off near the back, which meant that Natasha was there. He gripped the small wooden chest tightly, waving at Coulson as the other man rode off towards the castle. Steve walked into the pub giving Thomas a short nod in greeting as he made his way to the back and up a secret staircase. Steve stopped at the trap door, listening for any movement in the other room but found none. Maybe Tony was sleeping.

He knocked three times in quick succession followed by three slower ones. When the knocks were repeated from the other side he opened the trap door and stepped in. Steve was greeted by a bruised and battered Natasha that immediately hugged him.

“I’m so sorry, Cap.” She mumbled against Steve’s shoulder. Her chainmail was torn but she was wearing dark, clean trousers and tunic under the armour. Steve stepped back, brushing his thumb over her bruised cheekbone but she tilted her head away from his touch.

“Stop, Steve. Worry about yourself for once in your goddamn life. Have you eaten or slept?” It was a rhetorical question because she knew self flaggigation just as well as he did. Natasha clicked her tongue at him, shaking her head in resignation.

“Where’s Jarv-” Natasha clapped her hand over Steve’s mouth and shook her head vehemently. She nodded in Tony’s direction in form of explanation. Tony was propped in bed but apparently asleep. Steve raised a questioning brow at Natasha who brought her hand away from his mouth.

“They had a minor fallout. Tony woke up some hours ago thanks to a tonic Bruce came up with to the news of Howard’s death. Everything was as fine as could be expected until Tony wormed information out of Jarvis and found out that you were with this Lady Loki for an antidote. Tony lost his shit and kicked Jarvis out for not telling him from the beginning. You know how Tony is when he’s in pain.”

The whole thing was whispered angrily, a deep frown creasing Natasha’s brow. She seemed really upset about it and Steve nodded sympathetically because yeah he knew exactly what she meant. Tony was a petulant child at best but heaven forbid he get physically hurt by someone other than himself.

“So J-A-R-V-I-S,” Steve glanced at Tony, “is in the castle?”

“He better be. I sent him off to sleep with the promise that I’d call for him the instant you arrived,” Natasha shrugged and looked over at Tony’s sleeping form. He looked just like Steve had left him, maybe a bit more pale but at peace.

“He’s not okay, Cap. He kept saying that you’d either not make it back in time or that this Lady Loki person would not help. When I asked why he thought that he simply turned his back towards me. Tell me he’s wrong, tell me you found that woman and were able to get her to help,” Natasha looked at Steve intently while the taller man tried not to squirm under the scrutiny.

Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck “I was able to get help, but it wasn’t from her. She wasn’t there.”

“What?” Tony was suddenly very awake and sitting up in bed. “What do you mean she wasn’t there?”

Both Steve and Natasha were at his side in an instant, Natasha forcibly pushed him down onto the bed while Steve placed the small chest on the table. Tony struggled in vain before giving up and slumping back.

“I mean she wasn’t there,” Steve repeated calmly. “It’s good to see you awake, Tony.”

Tony flinched at the softness of Steve’s words and looked away. He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes for a second as he took a deep breath, then turned back towards Steve.

“You look like shit,” Tony croaked but he looked happy to see Steve.

“Yeah, because you look any better.” Steve smirked at Tony’s wounded look. Natasha rolled her eyes at both of them. “Yes, you both look equally shitty.”

Steve rolled his eyes at her as she sat down at the foot of Tony’s bed, swatting at Tony’s legs so he’d make room for her, which he did. Tony kind of wished Jarvis was there, but at the same time he was glad he wasn’t. Jarvis was a filthy betrayer telling Steve anything about Lady Loki without Tony giving the okay. And yeah, sure, Tony was unconscious and probably dying at the time, but that didn’t make it ok. Tony was suddenly aware that both Steve and Natasha were staring at him.

After some awkward shifting and clearing his throat Tony gave up all pretense at cool detachment and let his mask fall away. His eyes closed as the first tears rolled down the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t pretend in front of these two, he could hardly pretend when he was alone. It hurt, it all hurt. Obadiah’s betrayal, Howard being poisoned, himself being poisoned, Howard’s consequent death, the crown he didn’t want, and Loki. Loki whom now appeared to be missing even though it was supposed to be impossible for her to leave the tower.

A strong, warm hand landed on his shoulder. At first Tony thought it was Steve’s hand shaking him but it quickly dawned on the prince that he was the one shaking and it was Steve’s hand holding him together. The last time Steve had been there to see him cry was the day Howard had kicked him out with a few choice words that had cut through Tony’s very core. Tony hadn’t taken to them kindly and retaliated with so much venom that Howard had been left speechless.

That particular memory brought a bigger onslaught of tears because it made Tony realise that those had been the last words exchanged with his father. “You’re a lost cause, Anthony. A pet project at best, an annoying pest at worst. I should have never allowed Maria to keep you.” “Then it’s a good thing you didn’t get to keep her, Howard. Because right near the end? She had stopped loving you and now you get to die alone, just like she did.”

He regrets those words, but not as much as he regrets ignoring Howard’s letters after he’d left. They’re still sealed, unread, in a box that Jarvis kept safe for him. Tony’s broken sobs subsided long enough to take a deep, if a bit wobbly, calming breath. Steve’s hand solid and anchoring at his arm. It took a couple more breaths before he had the courage to open his eyes but when he finally did he found that Steve and him were completely alone.

Steve had wet tear marks on his cheeks and his face was pale enough to show the healing bruises left behind from Obadiah’s men. But it was his eyes, haunted and sad, that broke through Tony’s own sadness.

“I’m sorry Cap, I’m so sorry.” Tony pushed up from the bed and hugged Steve. The prince hid the wince of pain behind the tears that broke free once more when Steve hugged him back. If ever there was a moment that Tony wished his mother hadn’t died, it was now. Now that he was alone and broken and probably dying again. Now that he knew the extent of his selfishness because even with Steve crying on his shoulder he still felt worse for himself than he did for Steve. Now that he felt like he had nothing left but a broken promise.

He must have been thinking too loudly because next thing he knew Steve is pulling away and glaring at him, “Stop it. Stop thinking what you’re thinking.”

“It’s true, though. All of this, everything that’s happened, it’s all my fault and yet all I can do is feel bad for myself.” Tony wasn’t looking at Steve as he said all this, couldn’t get himself to look at his friend’s face. Steve stood then and Tony had a mild internal panic attack thinking Steve had finally had enough and was about to walk out on him. Instead Steve reached for the small wooden chest and placed it on Tony’s lap.

“So I act like the spoiled brat everyone claims me to be and you get me a present? I gotta tell you this isn’t how positive reinforcement works.” The joke sounded as forced as it felt but Steve gives him a small grimaced smile either way. Tony watched as Steve sat down before tracing his fingers across the wooden chest. It’s hand carved out of the darkest ebony Tony had ever seen, the detail in the design was breath taking. It reminded Tony of the woodwork in Loki’s room, he couldn’t stop the sharp pain the memory brought with it and it was this that caused him to hesitate more than anything else.

“It’s not going to explode on me is it?” Tony said as he finally looked up at Steve.

“No, but you do need to open it soon.” Tony frowned at this but opened it either way. The four phials, each with a different coloured wax at the stopper, looked ominous enough alone without the syringe adding its own threat.

“This one first,” Steve commented, pointing at the phial with the red wax. Tony glanced down and picked up the syringe.

“So this is the antidote you got from who again?” Tony put the syringe back down and looked over at Steve.

“Luke.”

“Who the devil is Luke?” Tony couldn’t help the spike of jealousy that ran through him.

“Lady Loki’s brother, he was there with Sif. Took one look at whatever Obadiah made you drink and he began preparing the antidote.” Steve answered, he sounded tired. Tony picked up the phial Steve had pointed at and lifted it to what little light still peeked through the window.

“I thought the blonde's name was Thor, she didn’t mention a second brother- well not like we spoke much about her family. Not like we spoke much at all. But you’d think she’d have mentioned another brother when she told me about childhood transgressions. Maybe Luke’s adopted?” Tony rambled on without looking at Steve because if he looked at Steve he’d have to focus on the now and Tony was loathe to do so. Steve, however, decided for him and put a hand over his mouth before he could start up again and only removed it when he was sure Tony would stay quiet.

“Do I even want to know what’s in this?” The soft clink of glass on glass was Tony’s only answer as Steve took the syringe out of the chest. He looked up at Steve, saw the grim determination on his face, Tony knew he probably wouldn’t like what was about to happen but he had no choice.

“Left or right arm?” Steve asked. His voice was soft but with the ever present fierceness underneath it. Tony stuck his left arm out and turned away. This wasn’t as crude as blood letting but it was close enough and he didn’t want to trigger any childhood memories. Steve’s fingers trailed along the inner crook of Tony’s elbow in search for a vein, his fingers shaking only slightly. He tapped the vein with two fingers when he found it and Tony didn’t have time to react when the needle stabbed through and Steve drew blood.

“Pull the stopper on the red one, quickly.” Steve had pressed a clean bandage to the crook of Tony’s elbow. Tony pulled on the stopper on the phial Steve had in his hand and nearly gagged at the smell. Tony watched in horror as Steve stuck the needle into the black goo and pushed the plunger on the syringe.

“What are you doing with that? Why are you doing that? Oh, fuck me sideways, I think I’m going to vomit,” and he did, right into the bucket that was placed on the side of his bed. By the time he was on his back again Steve had stoppered the phial and was gently swishing its contents around. Tony half whimpered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and closed his eyes.

“Don’t tell me, I’m going to have to drink that aren’t I?” Tony’s voice sounded raspy and Steve smiled sympathetically at him. Tony accepted the glass of water handed to him. He wasted no time in rinsing his mouth out and accepting a second glass to actually drink. Tony’s eyes followed the movement of the phial in Steve’s hand and tried not to think of how that was going to taste.

“Tony? Tony, tell me about Lady Loki,” Steve all but pleaded. Tony realised right away that Steve asked more to distract his morose mind than to listen to the undoubtedly ridiculous story. And yet something in Tony growled against the idea of sharing anything about Lady Loki with anyone. He looked up at Steve, noticed the far off look in his eyes, the pain rushing up like a river that was about to overflow from its bed.

“She’s,” Tony laughs softly at himself, shakes his head in an uncharacteristically shy way, “I don’t know where to begin, Cap. She’s a bigger handful than I am. She’s stubborn and spoiled and like a blizzard in the middle of summer. Literally and figuratively, by the way. There’s-” Tony cuts himself off, the laughter that had been in his voice as he spoke faded away and he had to swallow a few times, blink a few times, before continuing. Steve watched him with an intensity that made Tony self conscious.

“There’s a lot I don’t know about her, but- you know when you meet someone and you can tell just by looking at them- you just know that underneath whatever mask they’re wearing, they’re just as fucked up as you are. You can all but smell it off them, smell the daddy issues and the pent up anger. And you know, something deep inside you tells you that no matter how it ends it’ll end in an explosion?” Tony spoke to his hands. He hazarded a glance at Steve and regretted it immediately. Steve was smiling at him like he had just made the sun rise. Tony looked back at his hands and took a deep, steadying breath.

“And uh, and even knowing that the list of reasons why it’s a bad idea is longer than you are tall you still go for it because- because how can you pass up that level of joint destruction. But fireworks aside you kind of feel that maybe in saving them from themselves you can save yourself along the way…” Tony kept his eyes on his lap.

“What does Lady Loki look like?” It wasn’t the question Steve was going to ask, but he figured this was a question Tony was more likely to answer. It came as no surprise to Steve when Tony’s eyes glazed over a bit, lost in a memory that would no doubt make Steve blush.

“She’s about my height, long black hair, bright green eyes, skin like snow figuratively and literally, a mouth like sin.” Tony caught himself remembering their many activities and snapped himself back to reality. “She’s very witty and sharp, you’d love her.”

“That’s- she sounds a lot like her brother. He spoke of you and her quite a bit.” Steve looked down at the phial in his hands as his mental clock ticked by.

“Luke? What did he say?” Tony shifted in bed trying to find a comfortable position but gave up.

“Nothing in depth, really. It was mostly how he reacted to the whole situation. He moved with a sense of urgency that no stranger should feel for another. Not to mention the pain he put himself through for this antidote. But his eyes, the look on his face when he found out you’d been poisoned. If I hadn’t known better I would have thought he was Loki.” Steve looked away from Tony when he said the last bit, no doubt remembering the two times he walked in on Tony and a male member of the court. It wasn’t Steve’s place to say anything for various reasons that Tony only knew half about.

“Did he say where Loki was?” Tony asked. His voice was tinged with the hope he refused to acknowledge.

“Asgard. Not in so many words, mind you. But he gave me to understand that that’s where she was at. What are you thinking of doing, Tony?” Steve wasn’t stupid or blind. Tony had his thinking face on, the face that would have made Jarvis nervous and Howard upset.

“Nothing this instant but I do require a piece of parchment and a quill.” Already Tony looked more alive than he had since before he’d been banished. Steve hesitated before getting up and handing Tony what he had asked for. The blond captain said nothing as Tony scribbled away on the piece of parchment, his fingers quickly becoming ink stained. By the time Tony had signed his name he had written two pages and Steve’s internal clock ticked to 30 minutes.

“You’re not going to like this, but you’re going to have to drink all of it. Right now.” Steve shoved the phial into Tony’s hand and watched as Tony drank it all. Tony closed his eyes against the taste and tried very hard not to think about what the ingredients could possibly be. His body shuddered when he drank the last drop, his gag reflex wanting to kick in but he didn’t let it. For a few seconds the two just stared at each other and held their breaths.

“I was half expecting a flash of light or maybe some smoke,” Tony attempted to joke. Steve didn’t so much as smile, his blue eyes pierced Tony to the spot.

“Ok, seriously Cap, you gotta stop staring at me like that. I feel fine, I mean, no different than I did befo- holy fucking shit,” Tony curled up on himself and was shivering almost violently. Steve reached for him but didn’t actually touch Tony, remembering the way Luke had reacted to physical contact after drinking the very concoction Tony had just drank. He watched horrified as Tony writhed in bed, his skin going sallow. Then Tony went completely still and Steve had the horrifying thought that he’d died.

“Fuck me sideways, I have to drink three more of those? Tell me it gets better each time,” Tony groaned from under the arm he had over his face.

“I don’t actually know, but I hope so.”  

The door opened then and Jarvis charged in. His blue eyes were bright despite the dark circles under them. Clint and Natasha were right behind him, assessing Tony before Natasha helped Clint make it to a far corner of the room. The limp in his left leg and his stiff posture told Tony of the amount of pain he was in more than any words Clint would ever say.

“Sire…” Jarvis stopped near the foot of the bed. Tony looked up at his pageboy and wanted with all his soul to stay angry but couldn’t. He smiled then, a small upturn of the corner of his lips.

“Heya Jarv.”

“I hate to interrupt what I’m sure will be a very heartwarming apology, but I recall Steve saying that someone needed to be back at that tower by sunrise.” Clint said from the windowsill he was perched on. Steve turned around and rubbed at his forehead.

“I did say that, but you won’t be the one to go- Don’t try to argue, Clint. You’re in no condition to ride. Natasha will be going.”

“Ready to go whenever you need me, Cap.” Nat said, she pushed away from the wall just as Clint reached for her. The backs of their hands brushed but Clint made no move to stop her and Natasha made no move to stay.

"Thanks Nat,  just pack some food and leave a soon as you do. I'll draw you a map while you do that." Steve stood and began walking towards the door knowing that she'd follow. Clint made a small sound of discontent that Natasha ignored as she disappeared behind Steve. Tony glanced at Jarvis long enough to notice the hard set of his jaw but said nothing.

“Sire,” the pageboy said again after a few beats of silence. Tony sighed and gave Jarvis a tired smile.

“Jarvis.”

“Sire, I must apologise-”

“You musn’t. You did nothing wrong, I’m just not feeling all that well,” Tony shrugged as he said this and looked away from the pageboy’s searching blue eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Jarvis asked instead.

“I just said I’m not feeling well,” Tony snapped and took a deep breath before continuing, “Like my blood is freezing in my veins but my skin is on fire,” and Tony was very proud at how steady his voice sounded even though he felt like hell. Jarvis looked like he wanted to help but had no idea what to do other than clench his hands.

"I'll live, Jarv. But hey, can you seal that for me and take it to Nat before she leaves?" Tony nodded towards the parchment at the foot of the bed. Jarvis saw who it was addressed to and refrained from comment. He gave Tony a small smile and did as he was told. The instant Jarvis was out the door Tony curled up on his side and whimpered.

“Yeah, you look totally fine to me,” Clint said from his spot on the windowsill.

“Shut up, bird boy, we both know you’re still sitting there because you don’t think you’ll make it to the chair.” Tony grumbled, glaring with one eye at his guard. Clint flipped him off and went back to staring at a nest near the window. Tony shifted in the bed before giving up and just staying in the fetal position.

“Ya know, maybe you shouldn’t have sent off the only people capable of standing without feeling like they’re going to die,” Clint said with a shrug, “just a thought.”

“Fuck you, Clint.”

“Maybe when you’re not on your deathbed, pretty boy.”

“Oh, you’d like that would you?”

“I don’t know, your highness, never been on the receiving end. Is it better?”

“You’re making a lot of assumptions.”

“Ass-umptions indeed, as if I haven’t walked in on you more times than I want to remember.”

“Yeah, ok, whatever,” Tony groaned through grit teeth.

“Seriously, man, are you ok?” Clint said, Tony could hear him shifting on the windowsill and wondered briefly if the guard was about to attempt standing.

“Yes. No? I don’t fucking know what this is supposed to feel like!”

Clint staggered to his feet at Tony’s sudden outburst and shuffled his way to the bed. Tony opened his eyes in time to see Clint biting down on his lip to keep from making any sound. Sweat beaded the guard's forehead and rolled down the side of his face before he slumped over on the bed just nearly avoiding landing on the prince.

“Holy fuck,” Clint groaned.

“I thought we were waiting until we were capable of more than breathing on each other?” Tony groaned. They lay like that for a couple of minutes, Tony curled up on his side with his head near Clint’s chest and Clint with his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

“You alive, Robin Hood?” Tony poked Clint’s stomach only to have the guard groan and jerk away.

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled. He took a deep breath and moved, straightening out to get a better look at Clint. The cuts on his face looked to be from punches but the tense way he held himself meant that the injuries were more serious than Tony thought because Clint had his eyes screwed shut and his teeth bared. Tony was at once both morbidly curious as to what kind of hell Obadiah's men put Clint through and never wanting to hear a word about it.

“Not as sorry as the guys that did this, you should have seen Nat. It was terrifying,” Clint whispered after a while.

“Yeah, no thanks. I don’t think I ever want to see her lose anything. Especially you,” Tony said it mostly to see Clint’s reaction. The prince didn’t really know what kind of relationship the two guards had, and he’d never outright ask, but he could give an educated guess.

“Thanks for comparing me to a thing,” Clint huffed out and winked at Tony.

“Thanks for confirming the status of your relationship with Natasha,” Tony replied and made Clint groan out a laugh.

“Don’t let her hear you or she’ll gut us both.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“What secret?” Asked Jarvis from the door, causing both men on the bed to go very still.

“Clint just told me he wet the bed in his delirium,” Tony said without missing a beat and would have laughed at the outraged look on Clint’s face if he were physically capable of it.

“Way to keep a secret, your assness,” Clint groaned out.

Jarvis looked from one to the other, the look on his face told Tony that he didn’t believe them for a second but couldn’t be bothered to find out the truth. Tony and Clint let him fuss over them for a whole two minutes before they both started to complain about his mother hen tendencies.

“Really, Jarv, I’m fine. We’re fine, you can stop now,” Tony flailed his hands at Jarvis. Clint was at least now laying more or less comfortably on the bed next to Tony and the two glared up at the pageboy.

“Yes, you both look spectacular. Bruce will be in to see you soon, Captain Rogers told me to watch you both until he got back.”

“We don’t need a babysitter,” Tony mumbled but didn’t move away when Jarvis felt his head for a temperature. The pageboy frowned and patted Tony down the side of his neck. His frown deepened.

“Fine, a nurse.” Jarvis said as he removed his hand from Tony’s face and wandered over to Clint. The guard glared up at him but made no move to stop him when Jarvis ran his hands up the front of his shirt and gently traced the curve of his ribs.

“Does it hurt to breathe?”

“It hurts to everything,” Clint replied through grit teeth.

“I mean, is your breathing particularly more painful than everything else?” Jarvis asked. His fingers had moved up Clint’s sternum.

“I know what you meant and no. Are you done feeling me up because it’s not doing much for me to be honest.”

“You must be fine seeing as you can joke around.” Jarvis removed his hands and went back to fussing over Tony.

“Where’s Steve?”

“At the castle.”

“I realize he’s at the- ow! Gentle, Jarv, my fucking body feels like it’s splintered,” Tony gasped out when Jarvis pressed his fingers to the side of Tony’s neck.

“My apologies.”

“Where’s Steve?” Tony asked again.

“Sire,”

“Oh my god, just tell me where the fuck Steve is!”

“Sire, he went to meet with Director Fury about- they need to make arrangements,” Jarvis finished softly and Tony couldn’t help the tears welling up in his eyes. The room went quiet except for the sound of their breathing. Clint gripped Tony’s hand in his but said nothing. Time passed, Tony knew this peripherally, but he laid there breathing through the pain.

Because everything hurt.

His chest hurt, his skin hurt, his bones hurt, he felt hollowed out. The pressure from Clint’s hand over his loosened and tightened in no real pattern. Bruce came and went, didn’t ask Tony questions but looked him over. Jarvis brought food and a washcloth, cleaning Tony of the sweat and salves that had layered on his skin, but Tony didn’t move.

He didn’t even move when Clint’s hand disappeared from over his. Didn’t move when Jarvis drew more blood or tilted Tony’s head up so he’d drink the antidote. His body reacted much like it did earlier, but this time he was completely silent.

Tony knew it was unfair, knew that everyone was worrying for him, but he couldn’t move. He blinked up at the ceiling, eyes unseeing, and pictured Steve sitting with the council making arrangements that Tony should be making. He pictured Steve’s hunched over frame arguing over details that Tony wouldn’t have cared about. Mostly he couldn’t get the broken look on Loki’s face when he left her at the tower out of his mind, couldn’t forget the tightness in her voice. He closed his eyes against the weight of it all. Sentimental fool.

The door opened and closed and with it came a cacophony of angry voices. Tony closed his eyes.

“Captain Rogers, I’ll remind you that while you hold rank in our military that doesn’t mean you hold rank at court now please stand aside, his royal highness must fulfill his royal duties,”  said a very angry male voice that Tony vaguely recognised from various council meetings.

“And I’ll remind you that as Captain it has been my duty to protect the crown, so either you and your men leave peacefully or I’ll have my men escort you out,” Steve replied. His voice held that hard edge to it that he usually only saved for battle. Clint shifted ever so slightly next to him but Tony kept his eyes closed.

“Are you threatening us, Captain?” A different voice this time, but also vaguely familiar.

“No, I don’t do threats, I’m warning you.”

“His royal highness must be moved to the castle, his life is-”  
  
“Perfectly safe here. Nobody knows he’s here except for those that need knowing. He will stay here until he is well enough to walk, that is final,” Steve’s voice was even but Tony knew his fists would be shaking. There was some murmuring of begrudging ascent followed by some shuffling and the closing of the door.

“Those guys are dicks,” Clint said, easily breaking the tension that had gathered.

“Yeah, they are. Tony?” Steve’s voice softened when he said Tony’s name but the young prince didn’t answer. Steve sighed and pulled a chair up right next to the side of the bed.

“I take it things aren’t going all that well up at the castle?” Clint shifted next to Tony in a way that told Tony that the guard had just put away a weapon.

“Understatement. They want to take Tony- Tony I know you’re awake, come on, open your eyes.” Steve turned his attention to Tony, “Come on, don’t leave me alone in this. Open those big brown eyes for me.”

Who could ever turn Steve down when he spoke like that? Not Tony. He groaned and squeezed his eyes harder before opening them and was greeted with Steve’s very pale, very worried face looking down at him.

“Hey,” Steve whispered.

“Hey,” Tony mouthed, his throat too dry for even a whisper.

“Why, oh why can’t I walk so that you two can have your moment without me here to see it,” Clint grumbled under his breath. He turned away, looked out the window, his eyes anywhere but on Steve and Tony. Steve huffed a laugh and Tony flipped his guard off.

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better, Clint. Have you eaten?” Steve asked.

Clint waved him off and rolled his eyes, “Ya know, Cap, you don’t have to be fake polite to me right now. Just do your thing and pretend I’m not here.”

Steve considered Clint for a second and tried to find the lie behind his words but all he found was honesty woven between blunt words.

“The council wants you at the castle, they want you there to make decisions and to keep the kingdom calm. I know you’re in no shape to move now but I need you to tell me what to do as far as arrangements for Howard are-”

“Whatever you want, Steve.”

“Tony-”

“I. Don’t. Know. Alright? I don’t know what to do. I-” Tony’s chest was heaving and his eyes stung. Steve sighed but said nothing further, getting up to pace the room, his eyes telling Tony he was a million miles away. Or rather, just a mile away, in a small room with a small bed that housed one of the few people that knew more about Steve than Howard did. Bucky was still unwell but recovering enough that Steve no longer looked like death warmed over.

“You trust Natasha with a letter?” Steve asked apropos to nothing. Clint’s hand twitched next to Tony.

“I trust Nat not to say shit about anything,” Tony looked at Steve and dared him to comment further. Of course, Steve didn’t and instead went back to pacing and Tony watched him. He watched him for so long that he didn’t even realize when he fell asleep or that he had even fallen asleep. It wasn’t until the prick of a needle to his arm woke him, startling him bad enough that the needle moved and was pushed further into his arm.

“Shit, Tony don’t move!” Bruce said as he reached for Tony’s hand to keep him still long enough to pull the syringe out. Tony went still but his heart was pounding so hard against his ribs that he could practically feel the ghost pain in his chest, dragging his mind to the scar on his sternum. Anxiety buzzed through him causing his heart to pound harder and his lungs to seize up.

Bruce’s steady hands pulled the syringe out and cupped Tony’s face. He breathed in an exaggerated manner once Tony’s eyes focused on him. Tony gripped Bruce’s wrists and clung to him while he tried to will his heart to slow its thundering.

“That’s it, breathe with me,”  Bruce whispered. His brows were furrowed with concern and annoyance, so nothing different there from any other day of dealing with a spoiled prince, Tony thought. By the time Tony began to notice the deep, dark circles framing the healer's kind eyes his breathing had returned to normal.

"Not that I don't appreciate all the attention but don't you guys have something better to do than babysit me?"

"No, now sit still, I need to draw more blood."

By Tony's count this was the third dosage, he was seriously considering making a run for it, consequences be damned.

"Don't even think about it." Bruce said.

"Have I been thinking aloud?"

"No, but I recognize the look on your face. Don't make me get Steve in here to tie you down." Bruce pulled the blood filled syringe out of Tony's arm and turned to prepare the phial.

"Speaking of which, where is Steve? And Clint for that matter."

"Clint was moved back to the castle disguised as you to appease some of the member of the court while Steve tries to plan the arrangements for the, uhm-"

"You can say funeral, Bruce, I'm not going to shatter from speaking about it. Wait, did you just say that they disguised Clint as me? Who falls for that?"

Bruce blushed at this and turned away.

"Oh my God, you fell for it? I don't know if to be insulted, amused, or impressed. All three, I think. Yeah, all three. If they can fool you they can fool anyone." Tony laughed for a second before groaning in pain.

"In my defense, Clint was in your bed and completely under the covers. You guys are roughly the same size and nobody told me about the plan so when Steve said it was time for your next dosage and the chatter about you being in your chambers...you can stop laughing at any moment, I'm sure it's hurting you to do so."

Tony was wheezing and groaning between pained gasps of laughter. Leave it to Bruce to make him laugh at a moment like this. It was the glint of the light reflecting off the phial in Bruce's hand that made Tony somber up.

"Is Natasha back yet?"

"No, but I'm sure it won't be long now. Do you want to eat something?"

"Not particularly. I rather just sleep. For eternity."

"Bit melodramatic, no?"

"Maybe, but considering current events I think it's warranted," Tony said with a shrug.

"Tony-"

"No, Bruce, it's fine. Just let's get this over with, ok?" Tony nodded towards the phial.

"Need a few more minutes," Bruce continued to gently stir, holding the phial up to the light and inspecting.

"Given the taste I think I rather not know what went into it. At least we know I'm not being poisoned, yeah?"

"We don't know that for sure, not yet anyway. You're eating something, by the way."

"Not before drinking that, maybe an hour after. It's a truly horrific substance."

"Fine."

"Bruce, was he in pain?"

"Tony-"

"Please."

Bruce took a deep breath and leveled Tony with an appraising look, "I can't say, Tony, he was unconscious. The poison worked fast and he was knocked unconscious minutes after ingesting it."

The young prince fell quiet and watched the healer and tried to convince himself that Howard hadn't suffered. Tried to convince himself that Howard had simply fell asleep and didn't wake up. Most of all Tony tried to convince himself that that wasn't exactly what he wanted for himself.

"Here," Bruce handed Tony the phial and watched as Tony drank it in one big gulp.

"I'm not fond of what's about to happen," the words were just past Tony's lips when he curled in on himself and clenched his teeth against the pain. Bruce had the presence of mind not to touch Tony and watched in open horrified, curiosity as Tony all but convulsed. It was another few minutes before Tony collapsed on the bed panting for breath.

"Are you cold? You're shivering."  Bruce grabbed a blanket and threw it on Tony. He waited patiently for the young prince's body to stop shuddering before sitting at the edge of the bed. He let Tony sleep, only checking on him every 15 minutes. It was hard on Bruce, not knowing what the reaction should be, he was was going at it blindly.

He checked for heart rate, skin coloring, breathing, temperature, and eye movement but didn't know what else to do for the bedridden prince. Tony was awake, that much Bruce knew, but he had his eyes closed against the world. It was another three hours before Tony's eyes fluttered open and even then it was to turn on his stomach and away from Bruce's questioning gaze.

"Stop watching me sleep, Bruce, it's creepy."

"You're not sleeping, Tony."

"I was. Look, I get that you guys feel I need a babysitter, but I really don't. You can leave me here alone and I promise to still be here when you get back."

"It's not that simple, it's not just about making sure you don't do something stupid."

"Then what is it?" Tony demanded, sitting up and glaring at his long time friend. Bruce didn’t even flinch.

“We don’t know that Obadiah didn’t have more people out there. We’re sure they were all captured but we can’t guarantee that. Your safety is important and we are all willing to protect you from anyone and anything. Including yourself.”

They had a silent staring match that was only broken by the opening of the door. Jarvis walked in with a covered platter in hand.

“I brought you both some food since I know neither of you have eaten.”

Tony accepted food, but nothing else. Any and all attempts at conversation fell flat and soon Bruce and Jarvis simply let him be. The young prince had lost his grip on time and had no idea how long he’d been there or how long Nat had been gone.

Bruce took more blood and Tony suffered through the final dosage, was just thanking his lucky stars that it was over when the door burst open and a pissed off an injured Nat walked in, Steve trailing behind her.

“What happened, Natasha?” Steve pulled her back from her shoulder and received a punch to the throat for his trouble.

“Here’s the antidote,” Nat said to Bruce and shoved another small, wooden chest into his hands, then turned to Tony, “And you, this is yours.”

Natasha threw sealed parchemnt onto the bed. Her knuckles were scraped and bruised, and her lip was split but no longer bleeding. Tony saw the start of bruise blooming high on her cheekbone, and while she did look pissed as hell, she also held an air of victory. Tony didn’t want to see how the other guy looked. He reached for the parchment, averting his eyes the instant that Natasha caught him looking.

“Are you going to open it?” She asked Tony and Tony had to admire the way she could ignore Steve’s look of betrayal. The captain was rubbing at his neck and clearing his throat with a wince.

“Later,” Tony replied. He fidgeted with the parchment for a second before tucking it under his pillow, “What the fuck happened to your face?”

“What the fuck happened to yours?” She shot back at him.

“Did you run into trouble, Nat?” Steve croaked but was wise enough to keep his distance. Nat ignored him and kept her eyes on Tony, studying him until Tony squirmed under her gaze.

“You know, your highness,” Natasha began, “You tend to make the strangest acquaintances.”

Tony gave her a pointed look and nodded, “I do.”

They stared each other down, Tony beginning to think that her comment was linked her travels, which in turn were linked to her injuries. He wasn’t she meant, but if he had to guess, he’d say Natasha met Lady Sif. Natasha brushed some strands of fiery red hair behind her ear, exposing a cut near her hairline and looked away, a conspiratorial smile tugging at her full lips.

“Clint?” She asked Steve, she was already getting up and making towards the door.

“Under cover,” the words were just out of Steve’s mouth when Natasha closed the door behind her.

“What just happened?” Tony turned to Steve only to have  the captain shrug at him.

Bruce, who up until then had been checking the phials, cleared his throat, “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m going to go make sure Clint’s still breathing. Steve, I don’t think we should have him in Tony’s room for too long, he needs treatment and his injuries don’t match Tony’s. The court will get suspicious.”

Steve sighed and nodded, Bruce was right, which meant Tony would have to get up soon. He stretched his legs out, wiggling his toes and flexing his calves. Steve got up to help Bruce put things away while Tony prepared himself to get up. By the time the young prince was sat at the edge of the bed, letter clutched in his hand, Bruce and Steve had cleaned up.

“Are you ready?” Steve asked and put an arm around Tony’s waist.

“Not one bit,” Tony groaned, Steve pulled him to his feet and waited. Tony leaned heavily against Steve’s side, his legs shaking and head spinning.

“I’ll meet you in his chambers,” Bruce said. The healer collected his things and left.

“I’m going to get you onto a cart outside and take you in through the back of the castle. This will take a while so I’ll need you to stay very quiet until you hear me say ‘winter frost,’ understood?” Steve’s words were more pressed against Tony’s temple than spoken, but Tony nodded anyway. He didn’t comment on the password, but more because he couldn’t trust himself to speak.

It’s the middle of the night, Yinsin and Thomas had shooed away the last of the patrons hours ago and were now standing by a cart near the back entrance. They helped Steve wrap Tony in an old cloak that hid his face and eased him into the cart.

Tony bit back any sound of pain at each bump on the road. He was too tired to complain at Steve when they finally made it to the secret entrance to his chambers and fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. His dreams were a mess of images and pain that woke him panting for breath. He got up, disoriented, he stumbled through the dark, hands out to feel his way around.

It took stubbing both his big toes and slamming his hip into the corner of a solid wood table before he found a candle only to realize he had nothing to light it with. A door behind him opened, bathing him in much welcomed light.

“Tony, you’re up. Are you ok?” Of course it was Steve.

“Uh- yeah, can you light this?” Tony kept his back to Steve and held out the candle he had found. Steve walked in, bringing light with him in the form of a lantern. He took the candle from Tony’s hand and lit it, bathing Tony in more soft light.

“Tony, lay down, you need to rest,” Steve ushered Tony back to his bed and pulled blankets up over Tony’s shoulders. He placed the candle at the bedside table and inspected Tony’s face. Tony tried to turn away, but a large hand cupped his face and blue eyes locked with his own. He knew he was shaking, he still wasn’t sure where he was at, nevermind that he knew it to be his room. He felt so lost.

“It’ll be ok, Tony, I’ll be here every step of the way. Here, I took it with me in case someone else came in here and took it,” Steve handed Tony the sealed parchment that Natasha had brought for him, the one he was sure he’d had in his grip when he fell asleep, he hadn’t even noticed it’d gone missing.

“You should sleep, Cap, you look like shit,” Tony rasped out.

“Sure, I’ll get some sleep soon,” Steve didn’t sound like he believed the words he had just said but  Tony let it slide.

“I can’t,” he said instead and sat up. Steve frowned down at him.

“Can’t wha-”

“I can’t take the crown, Steve, please,” Tony cried then, pressed his face to Steve’s stomach and let Steve hug him, “I can’t do this, I wasn’t born to do this.”

Steve tightened his grip around Tony and took deep breaths, as if bracing himself to say something, but he remained silent. Tony hiccuped his way into silence and by then the light coming in from the windows was a soft gray. Steve pulled back and wiped some tears off Tony’s cheeks, his face looked grim but determined and Tony wondered at what kind of chaos Steve was about to create.

“Try and sleep after Bruce comes and gives you the next dosage,” His voice was rough with disuse and Tony was floored once again at his own selfishness. Steve looked worse than he’d ever seen him, his eyes hollow and glassy, the deep circles under his eyes dark with exhaustion, his cheeks were sallow and pale.

All Tony could do was nod, shivering and letting Steve push him down on the bed and pulled the blankets back around him, “Sleep well, Tony. I’ll be back when you wake up again.”

The captain left the lantern behind and Tony watched him walk away, closing the door behind him. Tony took the letter and broke the seal open. He let himself look over the neat, and now familiar writing without really reading the words. A faint scent wafted up to his nose and he inhaled. The spicy orange scent brought back memories of long stretches of pale, cold skin and bright green, mischievous eyes.

_“Anthony,_

_It pains me to hear of your father’s death, I’m truly sorry for your loss. It pains me even more to know that you’re unwell, but I have complete trust that my brother brewed the correct antidote and you’ll be back to full health before you know it._

_I know that as the only son, and heir to the throne, you have responsibilities that I would not dare think I trump on the list of priorities. This letter is a goodbye, your highness, I wish you the very best, and will hold memories of you in a special place in my heart. I only hope that your memories of me are as fond as I remember them. Please send my regards to Jarvis._

_Be well, Anthony,_

_Lady Loki”_

Tony avoided crumpling the parchment in his hands and instead squeezed his eyes shut. A second piece of parchment was stuck to the letter, but it was blank. Tony flung the parchment against the wall and let exhaustion and despair drag him under. He didn’t wake up to the prick of a needle, and only managed to drink the antidote because someone was propping his head up. Steve did come in, told Tony that he’d managed to make it so that the funeral and burial were pushed back for another couple of days, just long enough for Tony to be more presentable.

It was just past midday before Tony picked up the letter from Loki and sat at his writing desk. He scribbled across some parchment he found, only just managing to hold back the histeria that he felt. Between being forced fed and forced bathed, Tony didn’t manage to get someone to take his letter to the tower until well past three. A merchant’s son was tasked with riding straight there and straight back, no stopping, no telling anyone about who sent him or where he was going. It came in handy that the young man wanted to prove himself and swore to do the job.

“I will guard this letter with my life, my king,” he had said before bowing and running off. Tony choked back the panic at the word and saw him off, making sure that nobody saw him. Tony had snuck out to find someone and got the first naive looking person he could find. He didn’t even have to offer a gold coin, the boy had been so excited at having Tony talk to him that he agreed right away.

Now Tony waited while Bruce came in and drew more blood and made Tony drink more of the antidote. Two more dosages to go. Tony already felt much, much better, but Steve didn’t know he was walking around the castle unseen. Or, at least Tony didn’t think he did.

As restless as Tony was, he wasn’t so restless that he’d ask to be let out. Instead he wrote more and reread the note Loki sent him. He still couldn’t make sense as to why Loki would add a blank piece of parchment, it seemed too deliberate to be an accident. He wrote Loki a couple of letters and by the time the eve of Howard’s funeral came he had a collection of letters to send off.

The merchant’s son came to the same place Tony had found him, he looked terrified and Tony got a flashback to when Natasha had come back with signs of a fight, Tony still didn’t know what had happened then.

“I’m sorry I took so long, my liege, it was a longer ride than I expected. I tried to give the letter to this Lady you told me to, but I was unable to. There was a man there that insisted that I leave the letter with him, he threatened me with death and I- I’m so sorry, your highness, but I got scared and left him the letter,” the young man threw himself at Tony’s feet and bowed his head.

It took all of Tony’s little energy to not yell at the boy, “It’s alright, get up. Come on, get up now. I need you to go deliver more letters. You’ll leave as soon as the funeral is over so you won’t get in trouble for not attending.”

The boy stuffed the letters into inner pockets of his cloak and kissed the back of Tony’s hand before Tony could stop him. He ran off and left Tony wishing he could burn his hand. He’d been almost at his room when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Well, will you look at what the cat dragged out, glad to see you walking around, Tony,” Clint murmured. The guard’s grip tightened and he led Tony down some secret hallways that led directly to a door next to Tony’s chambers. Tony didn’t bother saying anything until they were in his chamber and out of earshot.

“Glad to see you’re alive,” Tony shot back. Clint, much like Tony himself, had been bedridden. Tony hadn’t seen Clint in some days, and although Bruce kept him updated on his status, Tony didn’t know details.

“Right back at you, now do you mind telling me what you were doing with that boy and why you handed him a stack of letters? Don’t lie to me, Tony, it won’t be hard to follow him.”

“Fucking hell,” Tony sighed and let himself fall back on his bed, “does it matter?”

Clint scoffed and shook his head, “Of course it fucking matters, you idiot. Are you so ready to die that you’re willing to put yourself at risk by going out and giving a stranger some letters to your Lady Loki?”

“I just didn’t want to deal with judgement, much like this,” Tony grumbled back.

“The only thing I’m judging is the way you went about it. I don’t give two fucks that you’re obsessed over some woman you hardly know,” Clint shot back as he paced a bit, it was only now that Tony realized the slight limp.

“If it makes you feel better, she ended things,” Tony said with a shrug. Clint gave him an even look but said nothing, instead he went about lighting candles.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Clint asked instead. Tony turned his back no Clint, laid still until he heard Clint sigh and leave the room. Tony was very much not ready for tomorrow, he would never be ready for tomorrow. It only made matters worse that Steve had been too busy arranging the funeral, burial, and crowning ceremony to do much more than check in on Tony once a day.

When he woke up it was to the sound of Steve giving orders to various people to open curtains, pick clothes, and ready Tony’s bath. Steve pulled the blankets off Tony and didn’t even bat an eye at Tony’s nudity.

“Good morning, Tony, you need to get in the bath now,” Steve said with no preamble. Tony knew better than to argue, besides, he had no energy to do so. Instead he went about getting ready in a methodical way. It left little room to think about anything other than going through the motions.

Steve was in his army regalia, stiff back and poker face included. It unnerved Tony and made it that much harder for him to not think about why he was wearing such formal clothing. He allowed himself to be prepped in every way imaginable while he let his mind wander to the five letters he wrote to Loki.

It wasn’t long before he was done and walking down the stairs at Steve’s side. People bowed to him, everyone had a somber face and regal clothing, the women in their very best dresses and silk handkerchiefs wiping away invisible tears. Tony felt like throwing up. His hands shook and his stomach rolled. These people didn’t give a single fuck about Howard’s death, most of them would have preferred to see Tony die as well.

The walk to the chapel never felt longer and Tony was thankful that Steve and Jarvis were walking at his side, if a few steps behind him. The fact that everyone defaulted to formalities and distanced themselves from Tony for the sake of posterity made Tony’s hair stand on end because it made it all the more obvious that Tony had nobody. No family to mourn with because his last family member laid in the casket on a pedestal in front of a full chapel. Tony was alone.

People murmured and cried through the whole ordeal, many sending Tony fake glances of sympathy, some didn’t even bother with that. The funeral was a blur of faces and fake niceties that Tony couldn’t reciprocate and instead he sat, unblinking, at the front of the chapel. He relied on Steve to get him to stand and say what he needed to and then it was off to the burial where Tony was mercifully allowed some privacy where all he could think about was the merchant’s son that was on his way to the tower.

His heart was pounding in his ears and he heard nothing but the roar of blood in his veins. It was not over.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A soft knock at the door made Sif grumble and get up from her chair near the fire, she didn’t bother checking to see who it was, she knew it’d be the same child from a few days prior. Sif had to hand it to him, he didn’t give up. Not the same way the redhead warrior had been stubborn, that was altogether something different. This child operated completely fueled by the fear of disappointing his sire.

“I must say, you are very courageous coming back. What could your lord possibly have to say?” Sif glared at the boy for the sake of watching him squirm. He didn’t speak, simply shoving a stack of letters into Sif’s hand and turning around. Sif managed to grab a fistful of his cloak and yanked him back.

“No, no, no, you just wait a second, I’ll give you some food for your travel, you look like you need it,” Sif pulled him along and prepared him a sack of food before shoving him out the door. Loki came down the stairs just as the door closed.

“Let me guess,” Loki said with an attempt at indifference. Sif wasn’t buying it.

“Your Anthony doesn’t seem to be giving up so easily,” Sif tossed Loki the stack of letters and wasn’t surprised when he took them and walked back up the stairs to his room. If his hands shook a bit and his steps faltered, Sif wasn’t going to mention it.

Loki reached his room and threw the door closed. He sat at his writing desk and glared at the parchment in his hands, willing it to disappear to no avail.

He wondered what Anthony could possibly say, couldn’t imagine Tony turning soft and writing sonnets.  And he wasn’t. Loki couldn’t help himself and tore all of them open. He studied the writing before reading the words and cold acid dripped into his stomach.

The writing was erratic, angry, hurt, and lost. Loki closed his eyes, took deep breaths, and tried to keep himself in check before reading. They were all much of the same.

_“Don't say goodbye, I can’t do this alone,” “I don’t want the crown,” "You said you'd be there, that you couldn't leave, but you left," “I don’t want to be here,” “I’ll go to you, I will,” “I wish Steve had never gone to you,” “I’ll sneak away and ride back to you,” “Howard is dead and I’m alone,” “Don’t give up on me, Loki, please," "Please be back for when I return, please don't be gone, please wait for me."_

Loki was breathing hard by the end of it, his hands were shaking and he didn’t realize he was crying until his tears landed on the parchment and began to make the ink run.

_Oh, Anthony...Anthony._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're still enjoying the story. I can't make any promises of regular updates other than I promise it won't be left unfinished. If you're interested in beta work, please let me know. Or, if (when) you find mistakes, please point them out to me. Thanks again for sticking with me.


End file.
